(Dutch) PopPixie After Story - De Erfgenaam van de Elven
by TunaMayo
Summary: Melina en haar beste vriendin Kaylee hebben een zorgeloos leventje als journalisten duo. Nooit gebeurd er wat interessants, tot ze op een dag thuiskomen en er een enorme rotzooi van hun appartement is gemaakt. Het spoor van de daders leidt hun naar Pixiestad, en sleurt hun mee in een mysterie dat groter is dan zij ooit hadden kunnen dromen. Verhaal speelt zich in de toekomst af!
1. Proloog- De Profetie

**Proloog – De profetie.**

Een kaars verlichtte nauw de donkere kamer. In het kaarslicht waren net twee schaduwen uit te maken. Een van de gestalten hief een stuk perkament omhoog. ''Eindelijk is het compleet!'' riep de persoon, die aan de stem te horen een man was, uit. ''De profetie is eindelijk vertaald, mede dankzij jouw medewerking''. Hij wendde zich tot de andere persoon terwijl hij het stuk perkament inmiddels weer omlaag hield. De andere persoon zei niets. Er was een korte stilte, tot de man weer verder begon te praten. ''Ik zal _hem_ wel gaan halen. In de tussentijd; verroer je niet! Ach…'' In de stem van de man was een spottend lachje te horen. ''…Niet dat je ergens naartoe kan, je zit inmiddels vastgebonden''. Na dat gezegd te hebben liep de man de kamer uit, de andere persoon alleen achter zich latend.

Niet veel later kwam de man uit een gang terug, dit keer had hij een andere persoon bij zich. Het was een man met wilderig rood haar en een sikje, die een lang gewaad droeg. Dit moest 'De Wolf' zijn waar hij het over had. ''En? Wat staat er in die profetie?'' vroeg De Wolf ongeduldig. De andere man pakte het stuk perkament erbij. ''We hebben alles zorgvuldig vertaald, meneer. Ik weet alleen niet of u de inhoud ervan leuk gaat vinden…'' ''Zwijg! En lees me dat stuk perkament voor'' antwoordde De Wolf kalm, maar op ijzige toon. De man slikte. ''Goed, meneer. De profetie vertelt over een toekomstige opvolger van de elven. Zoals al voorspelt was, gaat het inderdaad om degene die wij in gedachten hadden, en u kunt spoedig de training beginnen om hem tot de rechtmatige opvolger te maken''. De Wolf knikte instemmend. ''Ga verder''. ''De profetie waarschuwt echter ook over een groot gevaar. Er zal een enorme strijd komen, aangevoerd door een andere afstammeling, en de strijd tussen elven en pixies zal zijn hoogtepunt bereiken''. De man nam een korte pauze en staarde De Wolf aan. ''Er is kans, dat de heerschappij van de elven ten einde zal komen''. ''Dat zal niet gebeuren'' antwoordde De Wolf kalm, maar in zijn stem waren zenuwen te horen. Zelfs hij wist het niet helemaal zeker. Waarom zouden ze zich van de wijs laten brengen door een profetie? De elven waren immers machtig en sterk.

Toch twijfelde hij. Niet veel later duwde hij twee enorme deuren open. ''Meester, ik heb nieuws over de profetie''. De Wolf liep de kamer binnen, naar het enorme bed dat midden in de kamer stond. Er klonk gekuch en gehoest uit het bed, en met veel moeite lukte het, met ondersteuning van De Wolf, de persoon die erin lag om overeind te gaan zitten. Het was een oude elf. ''Vertel'' zei hij. De Wolf herhaalde het hele verhaal van de profetie tegenover de oude man. ''…Maar het elvenrijk is sterk. Misschien heeft de profetie wel ongelijk—'' De oude man onderbrak hem. ''Een profetie komt altijd uit''. De Wolf slaakte een diepe zucht. ''Maar…'' ging de man verder. ''…Dat zegt niet dat we hem niet kunnen proberen tegen te gaan, en hem niet naar onze hand kunnen zetten''. De Wolf keek hem niet begrijpend aan. ''Zoals de profetie voorspelde, er is een kans. Het hoeft dus niet te gebeuren''. ''Maar wat kunnen we eraan doen dan?'' vroeg De Wolf wanhopig. ''Alles wat we kunnen doen is de volgende opvolger zo goed mogelijk trainen zodat hij klaar is voor de strijd. En ervoor zorgen dat de afstammeling die in de profetie genoemd is, geen invloed meer op ons kan uitoefenen''. ''Hoe komen we erachter wie het is?'' ''Simpel. Alle mogelijke opties elimineren''. ''Maar…'' stamelde De Wolf. De oude man hoestte nog een keer. ''Mijn tijd zit er haast op. Ik moet nu rusten. Maar maak je geen zorgen. Ze zullen hoogst waarschijnlijk vanzelf naar ons toekomen…'' De man liet zichzelf langzaam achterover vallen in het bed, zodat hij weer in ligpositie lag. De Wolf strompelde richting de uitgang. Met een luide klap vielen de twee deuren achter hem dicht. Zijn meester had gelijk. Hier moest wat aan gedaan worden. Hij wendde zich tot een van de persoonlijke bewakers die in de buurt stonden, en hun wacht hielden. ''Roep Mabel en Sean naar de troonzaal. Ik heb een klusje voor ze…''


	2. Hoofdstuk 1- De Geest van Frederik von K

**Hoofdstuk 1 – De geest van Frederik von Kamelot.**

''Wie doet nou zoiets?!'' Melina en Kaylee stonden in het kantoor van hun zaak als journalisten. Hun hele appartement was een puinhoop. Alle papieren lagen over de grond gestrooid. Het was duidelijk dat de persoon die dit op zijn geweten had naar iets op zoek was geweest. ''Ze hebben vast niks gevonden. Er is niks van waarde hier'' merkte Kaylee op, maar dat verontrustte Melina alleen maar meer. Als ze niets waardevols hadden, waar was de inbreker dan op zoek naar geweest? En niet alleen dat… ''Mijn ouders!'' Melina haastte zich het kantoor uit, de trap af, naar het gedeelte van het huis waar haar ouders woonden. Hun kantoor bevond zich op het dak van het huis van Melina's ouders. Aangezien ze te weinig geld hadden om een appartement te huren, en Melina's ouders het kleine kamertje op het dak van het huis toch niet gebruikten (ze gebruikten het daarvoor als zolderkamertje), mochten Melina en Kaylee het voor hun kantoor gebruiken. Om er te komen hadden ze twee opties: Door het huis van haar ouders, of via de lange trap die naast het huis was gebouwd. Maar wat als de inbreker na niks gevonden te hebben, naar Melina's ouders was gegaan? Kaylee rende zo snel ze kon Melina achterna naar beneden. ''Geen zorgen, het gaat vast prima met—'' probeerde ze Melina gerust te stellen, maar die had de deur van de woonkamer al open gegooid. Niemand. Nergens was een spoor van Melina's ouders te bekennen. Wel stond de televisie aan. Melina zuchtte. ''Hoe waren ze, van een normale dag, in deze ramp terecht gekomen?''

Laten we bij het begin beginnen. _Ik zal mezelf even voorstellen. Mijn naam is Melina Parker. Samen met mijn beste vriendin Kaylee Sheinfeld heb ik mijn eigen 'detective' bureau opgericht. Geen zaak of crimineel is ons te slim af… is wat we altijd zeggen. We noemen het dan wel een detective bureau, maar eigenlijk zijn we gewoon journalisten die artikelen voor onze lokale krant schrijven (en Kaylee maakt de foto's), en tussendoor de spannendste zaken oplossen. Al hadden we nooit doorgehad dat dit alleen nog maar het begin was van een mysterie, dat ons in een nog veel groter avontuur mee zou slepen. Het begon allemaal toen we op een dag in ons kantoor zaten, op zoek naar een nieuwe zaak om over te schrijven._

Melina leunde zuchtend achterover in haar bureaustoel. ''We zitten nu al dagen zonder een nieuwe zaak!'' klaagde ze hardop. ''Het moet toch niet zo moeilijk zijn om nieuws te vinden?'' Kaylee zat na te denken op de bank van het kantoortje. ''Ik kan wel weer een artikel over de nieuwste idols schrijven?'' opperde ze als idee. ''Alweer?'' vroeg Melina met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. ''De mensen willen iets nieuws, geen—'' Ze hield haar mond toen ze Kaylee's gezicht zag. ''Ik bedoel, anderen zijn gewoon niet zo gefascineerd met idols als jij bent'' maakte ze er snel van. Kaylee stak haar vinger in de lucht als teken dat ze wat wilde zeggen. ''Ik heb een idee! Wat als—'' ''We gaan niet weer het paard van je buren dat je hebt geleerd te dansen op idolmuziek interviewen'' reageerde Melina, waardoor Kaylee al snel haar hand omlaag haalde en naar de grond staarde. ''Dan nog liever die gozer uit Pixiestad die zijn papegaai de vlooienmars heeft leren fluiten'' voegde Melina er nog aan toe. ''Al is dat ook oud nieuws. We moeten ECHT nieuws hebben. Iets waardoor iedereen onze artikelen zou lezen!'' ''Nou…'' begon Kaylee. ''Ik heb misschien wel iets…'' Ze liep naar een van de ladekastjes toe terwijl Melina haar nieuwsgierig aan staarde. Het duurde even voor ze een krantenartikel omhoog de lucht in stak. ''Hebbes! Heb je ooit gehoord van het verhaal van Frederik von Kamelot?'' ''Die geleerde die plotseling verdwenen was? Tuurlijk. Iedereen heeft daar van gehoord, het was op het nieuws'' verzekerde Melina haar. ''Geruchten gaan dat het in zijn oude huis spookt. Mensen horen vreemde geluiden, alsof er iemand aanwezig is, maar dat kan helemaal niet'' vertelde Kaylee verder. Melina haalde haar schouders op. ''Het kan toch gewoon een van zijn oude assistenten zijn die teruggekomen is om wat te halen wat hij had laten liggen of zoiets?'' ''Daarom moeten we het juist tot op de bodem uitzoeken!'' ''Maar…'' ''Wil je nou wel of niet een verhaal voor de krant hebben?''

Kaylee had Melina met haar woorden toch over kunnen halen. Ondanks dat Melina als de doods was voor geesten, waren ze in de avond met zijn tweeën op weg naar het huis en lab van Frederik von Kamelot. Niet veel later stonden ze voor het hek van het laboratorium. Met niet al te veel moeite probeerde Melina het hek open te krijgen. Er kwam geen beweging in. ''Op slot. Jammer, dan maar opgeven en weggaan, we vinden wel een andere scoop''. Melina wilde zich al opgelucht omdraaien, maar Kaylee had andere plannen. Uit haar broekzak viste ze een haarspeld tevoorschijn en probeerde het slot ermee open te peuteren. Melina rolde met haar ogen. Dat lukte toch alleen in films? ''Laten we gewoon naar huis gaan, dit heeft toch geen zi—'' ''Hebbes!'' riep Kaylee uit. Triomfantelijk maakte ze de poort open. ''Twijfel nooit aan de goede ouwe haarspeld truc''. Ze wilde al doorlopen, maar Melina greep haar bij haar arm vast. ''We kunnen toch niet zomaar gaan inbreken? Dat is illegaal!'' ''Tuurlijk wel! Er woont hier toch niemand''. Kaylee begreep niet waar ze nou zo'n probleem van maakte. Het huis was toch verlaten? Wat maakten een paar spoken het nou uit dat ze het huis binnen zouden komen. Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Als jij niet meegaat ga ik wel alleen. Als ik een spook op de foto weet te zetten heb ik al bewijs genoeg, toch?'' Ze rukte zich los van Melina's grip en rende de tuin in. ''Kaylee, wacht nou…!'' Melina zuchtte. Wat nu? Achter haar aan gaan? Niet dat ze verder veel keus had…

**-Intussen, in een elvenhuis in Pixiestad, ver hiervandaan-**  
In een huis in Pixiestad zaten drie elven op de bank, twee jongens en een meisje. ''Wanneer zou Mabel eindelijk terug komen, denken jullie?'' vroeg het meisje zenuwachtig aan de twee jongens terwijl ze heen en weer liep door de kamer. Ze had zwart haar en droeg gothic-achtige kleding, maar zag er op de een of andere manier toch nog wel meisjesachtig uit. Een van de jongens, een elf met kort lichtbruin haar, gaapte verveeld. ''Weet ik veel. Maak je niet zo druk, De Wolf riep haar vast niet bij zich voor iets ernstigs''. Het meisje zuchtte geïrriteerd. ''Jij weet ook nooit hoe je iemand gerust moet stellen, he, Derek?'' Ze richtte zich tot de andere jongen. ''Had je niet beter met haar mee kunnen gaan, Sean? De Wolf vroeg ook om jou''. De andere jongen, die blijkbaar Sean heette, een elf met tot op zijn schouders donkerbruin haar, was op zijn mobiel bezig. ''Waarom? Ik heb belangrijkere dingen om te doen'' antwoordde hij zonder op te kijken van zijn telefoon. Het meisje zuchtte diep. ''Ik heb belangrijkere dingen te doen'' aapte de jongen genaamd Derek hem na. ''Meneer voelt zich te goed voor ons'' spuugde hij er nog achteraan. ''Kappen, Derek'' snauwde het meisje tegen hem. Het leek Sean amper wat te kunnen schelen. Plotseling werd de voordeur open gegooid. In de deuropening stond een meisjes elf met een lang, geel kimonojasje aan en met halflang donkerbruin haar. ''Mabel! Eindelijk! Je bent terug!'' riep het andere meisje uit. ''Hoe was het bij De Wolf?'' Ook de twee jongens keken nu beiden op van waar ze mee bezig waren. ''Goed, De Wolf heeft een opdracht voor ons'' antwoordde Mabel. Ze zwaaide met een briefje door de lucht. ''We moeten dit adres een bezoekje brengen''. Derek's ogen begonnen te glinsteren. ''Mogen we iemand martelen? Dat heb ik al zo lang niet meer gedaan en dat zou eindelijk eens een spannende opdracht worden!'' ''Gadver! Dat ga ik echt niet doen!'' reageerde het zwartharige meisje daarop. ''Wat als mijn kleding vies wordt?!'' Sean keek Derek alleen maar aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Waar had hij het over? Hij had nog nooit iemand gemarteld. Mabel slaakte een diepe, geïrriteerde zucht. ''Sacylia, je kleding is wel het laatste waar je je als een van de rechterhanden van De Wolf zorgen om zou moeten maken''. ''Dus we mogen iemand martelen?'' riep Derek enthousiast uit. ''Nee! We gaan niemand martelen, tenzij het echt niet anders mogelijk is'' snauwde Mabel naar hem. Derek staarde teleurgesteld naar de grond, balend dat zijn voorstel was afgewezen. ''We moeten er alleen voor zorgen dat dat meisje van het adres, uit eigen wil of niet, met ons meegaat''. Ze draaide zich al om naar de deur. ''Nou? Komen jullie nog of hoe zit dat?'' 

Terug bij de villa van Von Kamelot waren Melina en Kaylee inmiddels al naar binnen geslopen. Ze waren aangekomen in een grote hal. ''Wat is het hier donker… Kunnen we niet gewoon het licht aan doen?'' Melina wilde al op het lichtknopje drukken, maar Kaylee sloeg haar hand weg. ''Nee! Als we het licht aan doen zullen de geesten niet komen! En het zal opvallen: een leeg verlaten huis dat ineens verlicht is? Straks gaan mensen ons idee nog stelen!'' Langzaam haalde Melina haar hand omlaag. ''Maar wat moeten we dan? We zien hier geen hand voor ogen!'' Kaylee haalde triomfantelijk een zaklamp uit haar broekzak. ''Maar goed dat ik me hierop had voorbereid! Wat moet je toch zonder mij?'' ''Zonder jou? Tja, geen idee! Zonder jou had ik nu misschien in mijn bed gelegen, warm, en tenminste niet illegaal'' antwoordde Melina sarcastisch. Kaylee deed net alsof ze het niet hoorde en liep al door, een andere gang in. Snel haastte Melina zich achter haar aan. Niet veel later bevonden ze zich in de woonkamer. Boven de open haard hing een groot portret van een gezin. Het was een man met een vrouw en een kind. Melina herkende alleen de man; dat was Frederik von Kamelot. ''Is dit zijn gezin?'' Melina keek Kaylee aan. Kaylee knikte als antwoord. ''Klopt, zijn vrouw en zijn dochter. Na zijn verdwijning zijn ze in een ander dorp gaan wonen. Zijn vrouw wilde niet meer in het huis blijven wonen, het gaf haar te veel verdrietige herinneringen''. Kaylee richtte haar zaklamp nog even op het portret voor ze weer door ging. Op hetzelfde moment hoorden ze ineens een harde klap uit een kamer op de tweede verdieping. ''De geesten hebben zich getoond!'' riep Kaylee gefascineerd uit en zette het op een rennen richting de trap naar boven. Onderweg trok ze Melina aan haar arm mee. Eigenlijk wilde die het liefst zo snel mogelijk hier weg, maar veel tijd om te protesteren had ze niet. ''Het kwam uit deze kamer…'' Met de zaklamp voor zich uit en Melina aan haar arm liep Kaylee eenmaal boven richting de kamer waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Het leek op een studeerkamer. Er was geen teken van leven. Er was alleen maar een bureau, en heel veel kasten met boeken. ''Zullen de geesten zich vertonen als ik idolmuziek op zet op mijn telefoon?'' vroeg Kaylee aan Melina, die geërgerd zuchtte. Ze liep naar het bureau dat midden in de kamer stond en bukte zich om iets van de grond te pakken. ''Dat heeft geen zin want er zijn hier helemaal geen geesten. Er is gewoon een boek op de grond gevallen, dat is alles''. Ze hield het boek hoog in de lucht. ''Eh… misschien wilde een van de geesten iets lezen?'' stelde Kaylee grijnzend voor. Melina rolde met haar ogen. Uit het niets begon ineens het licht aan en uit te flikkeren boven hun hoofd. ''Geest!'' riep Kaylee uit terwijl ze zich vliegensvlug richting de deur omdraaide. Melina sprong van schrik achter Kaylee en hield haar stevig vast. Nog steeds was er niks te zien, en nog geen minuut later bleef het licht gewoon weer uit. ''M-misschien… is er gewoon wat mis met de bedrading, ofzo. Ja, dat zal het zijn! Het spookt hier niet'' probeerde Melina hen hardop gerust te stellen, al was het meer voor haarzelf dan voor Kaylee. Kaylee versmalde haar ogen terwijl ze richting de deur keek. ''Vreemd…'' mompelde ze. ''Erg vreemd…'' Melina keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. ''Wat is er vreemd?'' ''Ik bedoel gewoon, er gebeuren hier allerlei vreemde dingen, maar ik heb nog steeds geen enkele geest gezien''. ''Dat is omdat ze niet bestaan'' reageerde Melina, maar het leek net alsof ze tegen een muur aan het praten was. Kaylee proberen te overtuigen had geen enkele zin. ''Deze geest hier vereist grote maatregelen!'' Uit haar andere broekzak haalde Kaylee iets tevoorschijn. Het was een bril. Ze droeg er normaal al een, maar dit was niet degene die ze vaker op had. Deze zag er vreemd uit, als een soort verrekijker, maar dan toch wat anders. ''Dit is mijn infrarood-geesten-bril!'' legde ze uit aan Melina terwijl ze de bril op haar hoofd zette. ''Speciaal gemaakt voor geesten die verstoppertje willen spelen!'' Melina zuchtte. Tuurlijk geloofde ze in geesten, ookal probeerde ze zichzelf te overtuigen van niet, maar alles was gewoon toeval geweest. Het spookte hier echt niet. ''Kaylee doe dat belachelijke ding af, je ziet er niet uit''. Ze was hier zo klaar mee. Kaylee negeerde haar gewoon. ''Stil! Ik moet me concentreren!'' Met haar handen voor zich uit gestoken zodat ze nergens tegen aan zou lopen liep ze richting de deuropening. ''Kom op, laten we gewoon naar huis—'' Melina kon haar zin niet af maken. Haar gezicht betrok terwijl ze naar Kaylee staarde, of eigenlijk, naar wat er voor haar stond. ''K…Kaylee…'' stamelde ze. Kaylee draaide zich schuin om, al zag ze nog steeds nauwelijks wat. ''Wat?'' Melina wees met trillende vinger naar haar. ''G…geest… GEEST!'' riep ze. Kaylee draaide zich vliegensvlug om en tilde de bril van haar neus. ''AAH!"' schreeuwde ze toen ze de geest zag, en deinsde achteruit. Voor hun stond de figuur van een man. Sterker nog; het was de man van het portret van beneden. ''Het is de geest van Frederik von Kamelot!'' riep Kaylee uit. De geestverschijning deed of zei niks en staarde alleen maar naar hun. Kaylee greep haar kans en trok haar camera tevoorschijn. Snel maakte ze een foto van de geest. Melina schudde haar door elkaar. ''Kaylee wat doe je?!'' ''Dit is ons bewijs dat het hier spookt! Beter dan dit kan niet!'' Beiden keken weer op naar de verschijning. Deze leek anders dan eerst. ''Uh… volgensmij heb je hem boos gemaakt'' stamelde Melina. ''Maar hij moet mijn vragen nog beantwoorden!'' Ze pakte Melina's journalistenmicrofoon af en wilde hem voor de geest houden, maar deze glipte uit haar handen, dwars door de geest heen. ''Oeps… Oké, dat ging niet helemaal lekker, maar we kunnen overnieuw beginnen?'' stamelde ze. Melina sloeg haar hand voor haar hoofd. De gezichtsuitdrukking van de geest leek alleen maar bozer te worden. Langzaam kwam hij dichterbij. ''Of niet…'' Kaylee en Melina schuifelden beiden, langzaam ook naar achter. Kaylee hield haar handen bij elkaar als een soort schietgebedje. Ze begon nu toch wel een beetje zenuwachtig te worden nu de geest zo dichterbij kwam. ''We bedoelden het niet zo! Eet ons astublieft niet op! Melina heeft nog niet eens haar eerste vriendje gehad!'' smeekte Kaylee naar de geest. ''Wat moet de geest daar nou weer mee?'' merkte Melina op. ''Hallo, ik probeer je leven te sparen, nu moet je ook iets aardigs over mij zeggen'' reageerde Kaylee terug naar Melina. Melina dacht na. ''Kaylee smaakt naar brood!'' riep ze naar de geest. ''Waar slaat dat nou weer op? Misschien vind die geest brood wel hartstikke lekker'' vroeg Kaylee geïrriteerd aan Melina. Melina haalde haar schouders op. ''Als ik een geest zou zijn zou ik wel iets lekkerder willen eten als ik al jaren niet gegeten heb''. Kaylee zuchtte. Het leek de geest hoe dan ook niets te doen, hij zag er nog net zo boos uit als eerst. Dan zat er nog maar een ding op… ''Rennen!'' schreeuwde Kaylee luid. Dat liet Melina zich geen twee keer zeggen. Zij en Kaylee zetten het op een lopen, ieder zijn eigen kant uit. Uit paniek struikelde Kaylee over iets. ''Au!'' riep ze uit terwijl ze op de grond viel. De geestverschijning begon te flikkeren, en niet veel later verdween hij gewoon. ''V…Volgensmij is hij weg'' stamelde Melina terwijl ze Kaylee's kant op kwam lopen. ''Ik had ook weg hier kunnen zijn als ik niet gestruikeld was over dat stomme ding'' snauwde Kaylee. ''Waar struikelde ik eigenlijk over?'' Met haar hand tastte ze naar het ding waar ze zojuist over gestruikeld was. ''Wat is dit?'' Melina bukte om het beter te kunnen zien. ''Volgensmij is het een soort van projector, ofzo''. Ze drukte op een knopje op het ding. Uit het niets verscheen de geest weer voor hun. Als Melina het knopje weer uit drukte verdween de geest weer. Melina en Kaylee keken elkaar aan. ''Er is helemaal geen geest! Het was al die tijd gewoon een projector! Een of andere stomme grap van iemand!'' ''En jij hebt tegen die persoon gezegd dat ik nog nooit een vriendje heb gehad. Die persoon denkt nu vast en zeker dat ik een loser ben, je wordt bedankt'' antwoordde Melina sarcastisch. ''Jij hebt gezegd dat ik naar brood smaak'' reageerde Kaylee daarop. ''Wat is daar nou zo erg aan?!'' ''Ik smaak naar snoepjes en appeltaart!'' Melina rolde met haar ogen. Dit gesprek ging nergens over. Melina trok Kaylee overeind van de grond. ''Laten we gewoon naar huis gaan. Straks zijn wij degenen die in de krant staan, omdat we erin zijn getrapt''. Kaylee knikte instemmend. Ook zij had er nu wel genoeg van. Er waren hier toch geen echte geesten. Samen liepen ze de studeerkamer uit, richting de trap. ''Een ding weet ik zeker: ik ga nooit meer met jou op 'geestenjacht''' zei Melina tegen Kaylee onder het lopen. ''Volgende keer blijf ik lekker in m'n warme bed liggen''. Toen Kaylee niet reageerde draaide ze zich schuin om naar achteren om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Kaylee was een eindje terug stil blijven staan. Melina liep zuchtend terug. ''Wat is er?'' ''Ik...'' Kaylee schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik dacht dat ik iets zag, maar ik zal het me wel hebben ingebeeld''. Toch liet haar blik de hal waar ze op neer keken niet los. Melina haalde haar schouders op en wilde alweer verder lopen. ''Daar! Ik zag een schaduw!'' riep Kaylee ineens uit. ''Ik weet het zeker!'' Ze zette het op een rennen richting de trap.

Melina rende achter haar aan. ''Wat doe je?! We zouden toch naar huis gaan?'' ''Dat is vast die grappenmaker! Ik zal het diegene betaald zetten!'' riep Kaylee terug. Melina kon haar amper bijhouden. Kaylee rende de trap af, de hal in. ''Daar!'' Ze wees naar een donkere hoek. Er leek inderdaad iets van een schim te zijn. Zonder te aarzelen gooide ze zichzelf op de persoon, en samen vielen ze op de grond. ''Au!'' klonk het van de schim. Melina liep naar het lichtknopje toe en deed die aan. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek naar Kaylee en de andere persoon. Het was een meisje, van ongeveer hun leeftijd, misschien iets ouder. ''Maar jij bent…!'' riep Kaylee uit toen ze haar zag. ''Dat meisje van het portret, toch?'' maakte Melina haar zin af. Ookal was het meisje dat voor hun stond veel ouder, ze was er vrij zeker van dat dit dezelfde persoon was als die op het portret''. Kaylee haalde de microfoon tevoorschijn en hield die vlak voor de mond van het meisje. ''Wat doe jij hier? Zeg op! Je was toch verhuisd met je moeder? En waarom deed je alsof er een geest was?'' Het meisje duwde de microfoon weg. ''Ik hoef jou niets te vertellen'' snauwde ze. Melina kwam ondertussen naar Kaylee en het meisje toelopen en knielde voor haar neer. ''Nee, maar we kunnen wel een artikel schrijven voor de krant en dan weet iedereen dat jij net doet alsof dat het hier spookt''. ''Dat doen jullie toch wel! Jullie stomme elven zijn allemaal hetzelfde'' antwoordde het meisje bot. || ''Ga gewoon weg en laat mij met rust!'' Ze duwde Kaylee aan de kant en stond op. ''Ik woon hier alleen maar en doe toch niemand kwaad? Die geesten zijn juist alleen maar om ongewenste gasten, zoals jullie, weg te houden! Als mensen geloven dat het hier spookt laten ze me tenminste met rust!'' Ze rende weg. Kaylee en Melina bleven verslagen achter. Zonder wat te zeggen strompelden ze naar de uitgang. Eenmaal buiten stonden ze stil. ''Ik wil haar helpen'' zei Melina vastbesloten. ''Wat? Ben je gek geworden? Je hoorde haar zelf, ze wilt met rust gelaten worden!'' sputterde Kaylee tegen. ''Ja maar ze is daar helemaal alleen en heeft niemand! En haar vader is verdwenen! Ze heeft vast ook geen vrienden, dat is toch hartstikke zielig?!'' Kaylee was nog steeds niet overtuigd. ''Als jij niet meegaat, ga ik wel alleen''. Melina draaide zich alweer terug om naar de deur. Kaylee zuchtte. ''Natuurlijk ga ik mee, ik laat je echt niet alleen gaan. Al denk ik niet dat dit zo'n goed idee is…'' Samen liepen ze weer terug naar binnen.

**-Op dat moment, bij Mabel, Sacylia, Sean en Derek-.**  
Het groepje elven was aangekomen bij het adres op het briefje. ''Nummer 36, hier moet het zijn'' zei Mabel terwijl ze van het briefje naar het huis, en weer terug, keek. Het was het huis van Melina en haar ouders. Binnen was het licht aan, Melina's ouders zaten beneden tv te kijken. Derek wreef in zijn handen. ''Marteltijd!'' grijnsde hij. Mabel trok hem mee aan de ketting die hij om zijn nek had hangen. ''Niks marteltijd. We gaan gewoon via de zijtrap naar boven en nemen het meisje mee. Hun hoeven we niet lastig te vallen''. Het groepje liep via de zijtrap naar boven, naar het kantoor van Melina en Kaylee. Eenmaal boven trapte Sean de deur in. ''Oké, je kan rustig meekomen, of anders…'' dreigde Sacylia terwijl de elven naar binnen liepen, maar het had geen zin. Er was natuurlijk niemand. ''Er is niemand thuis'' zei Sean. ''Al dit gedoe voor niks. Kunnen we nu weer weg gaan?'' Mabel schudde haar hoofd en liep naar het bureau toe dat in het appartement stond. ''We gaan niet weg voor we alles doorzocht hebben. Iedereen neemt een eigen hoek van de kamer en we splitsen ons op''.

Het kostte de groep niet veel tijd om het hele appartement door te zoeken. Derek trok alle laden op en keerde alles ondersteboven. ''Oké, er is hier dus niks. Wat nu?'' Sacylia keek Mabel vragend aan. ''Het hoefde niet tot dit te komen, maar helaas. Dan zijn haar ouders aan de beurt''. Ze grijnsde. ''YES! Marteltijd!'' schreeuwde Derek uit en rende het appartement uit om als eerste beneden te zijn. Mabel zuchtte diep. Die dude wist ook niet van ophouden. De rest volgde hem naar beneden.

Beneden zaten Melina's ouders nog steeds nietsvermoedend televisie te kijken. ''Nu heb ik jullie! Het is tijd voor jullie ondergang!'' schreeuwde Derek terwijl hij de trap af rende. De ouders van Melina, twee pixies, wisten even niet wat ze zagen. Verstijfd van schrik staarden ze Derek aan. Hij haalde een stuk touw uit zijn broekzak en stak het naar Sacylia uit, die inmiddels ook beneden was. ''Hier. Help me ze vast te binden''. Sacylia pakte gehoorzaam het andere eind van het touw vast en hielp Derek de twee oudere pixies vast te binden. ''Zeg op! Waar is ze?'' dreigde Derek. ''En geen grapjes!'' Hij probeerde zo gemeen mogelijk te klinken. Mabel en Sacylia stonden achter hem met hun armen over elkaar geslagen. ''Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt'' antwoordde Melina's vader. Intussen was Sean door de woonkamer heen en weer gelopen, en stond stil bij een kast waar wat fotolijstjes op stonden. Hij staarde naar een foto van Melina. Ergens was ze best mooi, vond hij. Hij keek even snel om zich heen, en stopte toen hij dacht dat niemand keek de foto snel in zijn zak, niet wetende dat Sacylia alles gezien had. Snel liep hij weer terug naar de anderen. Hij greep de oudere man bij zijn shirt beet. ''Hij bedoeld waar het meisje is. Jullie dochter'' voegde hij er aan toe. Derek duwde Sean aan de kant. ''Oprotten! Het is mijn beurt om ze te martelen!'' siste hij. Sean haalde zijn schouders op. ''Als jouw manieren nou succes hadden…'' ''Wat zei je?'' reageerde Derek fel terug. ''Jongens, dit brengt ons echt nergens'' bracht Mabel er eindelijk tegenin. Ze staarde naar de twee pixies. ''Waar is het meisje?'' ''Wat jullie ook willen met haar, we zullen haar nooit verraden!'' siste de man boos terug. ''Oh nee? Wacht maar…'' Derek kwam dreigend dichterbij, maar Mabel hield hem tegen. ''Dit heeft geen zin. Ze zeggen toch niets. We komen er zelf wel achter''. Ze draaide zich om. ''Sean, Sacylia. Sluit ze op in de gangkast. We gaan''. Ze pauzeerde nog even om de oudere man aan te kijken. ''We vinden haar toch wel, wacht maar af''.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2- De Opdracht van De Wolf

**Hoofdstuk 2 – De opdracht van De Wolf.**

Kaylee en Melina waren terug in het huis van Frederik von Kamelot. Inmiddels was er niemand meer te bekennen. ''Waar is dat meisje nou heen gegaan?'' vroeg Kaylee hardop terwijl zij en Melina in het huis rondkeken. ''Toch denk ik nog steeds dat ze niet op ons gezelschap zit te wachten'' voegde ze er nog aan toe. ''Als jij nou boven zoekt, begin ik beneden'' stelde Melina voor, haar opmerking negerend. ''Niet nodig'' klonk er plots een stem van boven hun hoofd af. Bovenaan de trap in de hal stond het meisje van eerder boos naar hen te staren. ''Ik zei toch dat jullie weg moesten wezen? Waarom zijn jullie nog hier?'' ''We waren ook weggegaan!'' antwoorde Kaylee met haar vinger hoog in de lucht. Ze duwde Melina naar voren. ''Maar Melina wou teruggaan! Ik zei haar al dat het een stom idee was, maar ze wilde niet luisteren'' voegde ze er nog aan toe terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde. Melina deed een stap naar voren. ''Jij bent toch Donna…? De dochter van Frederik von Kamelot?'' Het meisje bevroor voor een seconde, maar herstelde zich al snel. ''Was ik niet duidelijk genoeg? GA WEG''. Donna bleef nog steeds, met armen over elkaar geslagen, boven aan de trap staan. ''We willen je alleen maar helpen! Misschien kunnen we je vader wel vinden!'' probeerde Melina, maar het leek haar alleen maar bozer te maken. ''Wat weet jij over mijn vader?! Heb jij hem soms ontvoerd?'' ''Natuurlijk niet!''''Leugenaar! Jullie elven zijn allemaal hetzelfde!'' Met die woorden rende Donna er opnieuw van door. ''Erachteraan!'' Melina zette het al op een rennen waardoor Kaylee zich er maar bij neer moest leggen en er ook maar achteraan moest gaan.

Donna rende tot slot een kamer aan het eind van de gang in en gooide de deur nog voor Melina en Kaylee de kamer konden bereiken met een harde klap dicht. Er was het geluid van een klik te horen in het slot. Al rennend kwamen Melina en Kaylee tot stilstand voor de dichte deur. Kaylee probeerde het handvat van de deur uit, maar de deur gaf geen kik. ''Ze heeft hem op slot gedaan'' bromde ze. ''Wat?'' klonk het van de andere kant van de deur. ''Dat is niet grappig!'' Van achter de deur kwam een geluid van iets of iemand, waarschijnlijk Donna, die naar de deur toe kwam schuifelen. Ook van de andere kant werd de deur geprobeerd open te maken. Er kwam geen beweging in. ''Jullie hebben me opgesloten! Laat me eruit!'' klonk het in paniek van achter de deur vandaan. Melina en Kaylee wisselden een blik met elkaar. ''Mooi niet! Dat is je verdiende loon'' antwoordde Kaylee. Ze wilde zich al omdraaien maar Melina trok haar aan haar arm terug. ''Dat kunnen we toch niet maken! We moeten haar gewoon helpen''. Kaylee zuchtte. ''Ja, maar hoe dan?'' ''Heb jij je haarspeld nog? Die 'goeie ouwe haarspeld truc' van je hielp toch altijd?'' ''Ja, maar ik denk niet dat het hier gaat helpen…'' Uit haar zak haalde Kaylee de haarspeld die ze eerder had gebruikt om de voordeur van het slot te krijgen opnieuw tevoorschijn. Ze stak de haarspeld in het gat van de deur en probeerde er wat mee te draaien in het slot. Niet veel later klonk er nogmaals een klik. De deur was open. Kaylee draaide zich verbaasd naar Melina. ''Nou, het hielp toch…'' Van de andere kant werd de deurklink omlaag gedaan. Donna verscheen in de deuropening. Langzaam stapte ze de kamer uit. Ze zei niks en staarde naar de grond, maar ging er ook niet opnieuw vandoor. ''Een bedankje is wel op zijn plaats, vind ik'' zei Kaylee maar Melina gaf haar een duw. ''Au! Het is toch zo?'' reageerde ze daarop terug. ''Waarom zou ik jullie bedanken? Jullie hebben me er ook in opgesloten!'' antwoordde Donna brutaal, maar wierp een blik op Melina en voegde er toen met tegenzin toch nog aan toe: ''Maar ik geloof dat ik jullie wel kan bedanken voor het eruit laten. Dus hierbij: bedankt. En ga nu maar weer weg''. ''We willen je alleen maar helpen…'' Donna wendde haar blik af. ''Jullie verdoen je tijd. Niemand kan me helpen''. ''Je kan ons toch op z'n minst vertellen wat er aan de hand is?'' probeerde Melina nog. ''Omdat we je gered hebben!'' voegde Kaylee er nog aan toe. Donna zuchtte met tegenzin. Ze hadden eigenlijk wel een punt. ''Oké, goed dan''.

De drie meiden liepen naar beneden, de woonkamer in om op de bank te gaan zitten. Donna begon te vertellen over de dag waarop het allemaal begon. ''Mijn moeder was die dag boodschappen aan het doen en ik was thuis gebleven met mijn vader en zijn assistent. Hij was eigenlijk meer mijn vaders leerling en we gingen veel met elkaar om, hij was namelijk maar een paar jaar ouder dan ik. Terwijl mijn vader boven bezig was waren hij en ik beneden in het laboratorium bezig. Hij vertelde me over een van de experimenten waar hij en mijn vader samen mee bezig waren, tot mijn vader ineens het laboratorium binnen kwam stormen. Zijn gezicht zag lijkbleek en hij was helemaal in paniek. Zonder ons uitleg te geven moesten we ons verstoppen in een van de metalen voorraadkasten van het laboratorium. Niet veel later stormde er een groep elven het laboratorium binnen. Ik kon alles door een kier van de kast zien gebeuren. Ze grepen mijn vader vast en schreeuwden iets van: 'Dit keer zal je ons niet ontkomen!'. Het laatste wat ik zag was dat mijn vader werd meegenomen door de elven die ons huis waren binnen gedrongen om wat voor reden dan ook. Hij is nooit meer teruggekomen, ik weet niet eens of hij überhaupt nog leeft''. Donna staarde naar de grond. ''Toen mijn moeder terug kwam kon ik niets anders dan huilen in haar armen terwijl ik snikkend vertelde wat er zojuist gebeurd was. Ook zij wist er niks vanaf. Niet veel later verhuisden we. Mijn moeder wilde niet in het huis blijven wonen na wat er gebeurd was, het gaf haar te veel slechte herinneringen en ze mistte mijn vader. Mijn vaders assistent is naar een ander laboratorium overgeplaatst en ik heb hem sindsdien niet meer gezien''. ''Maar als jullie verhuisd waren, waarom ben je dan hier, en niet bij je moeder?'' vroeg Melina aan haar. ''Mijn moeder is een tijdje geleden samen gaan wonen met haar nieuwe vriend, en hij is vreselijk. Ik kan gewoon niet geloven dat ze mijn vader zomaar vergeten is. Dat heb ik ook tegen haar gezegd… 'Hij is dood, Donna' is alles wat ze, met tranen in haar ogen, tegen me zei. Maar dat geloof ik gewoon niet, ik kan het niet geloven! Daarom ben ik weggelopen… Ik wilde daar niet meer blijven, en ik dacht dat ik hier misschien aanwijzingen zou kunnen vinden over de verdwijning van mijn vader. En ik had gelijk. Door brieven en papieren die achtergebleven zijn kwam ik erachter dat mijn vader is ontvoerd in naam van een man die 'De Wolf' wordt genoemd. Waarom weet ik niet precies, maar ik denk dat ze mijn vader ergens voor nodig hadden. Ik ben er ook achter gekomen dat de man genaamd De Wolf zich in Pixiestad bevind. Ik kan alleen niks beginnen in mijn eentje, daarom ben ik hier maar gebleven''. ''Kunnen wij je niet helpen?'' Melina had nu best medelijden met Donna en haar situatie. Bovendien leek het haar vreselijk om hier helemaal alleen te zijn. Maar Donna schudde haar hoofd daarop. ''De Wolf heeft misschien wel een heel leger van elven om zich heen''. ''Er moet toch iets zijn wat we kunnen proberen…?'' ''Misschien…'' sprak Kaylee uit. ''Ik heb van mijn familie wel eens iets gehoord van een wijze oude vrouw genaamd Nymphea. Ze schijnt heel machtig te zijn en het vaker opgenomen te hebben tegen de elven. Ik weet niet waar ze is, maar wel dat ze ook in Pixiestad woont. Misschien kan zij wel helpen'' stelde ze voor. Donna leek nog niet helemaal overtuigd, maar Melina legde vastberaden haar hand op Donna's schouder. ''Laten we samen gaan. Het is beter dan helemaal alleen hier blijven en niets doen, toch?'' Donna knikte dankbaar. ''Goed dan''. Ze zouden de volgende morgen met hun koffers bij het station afspreken en dan vertrekken naar Pixiestad. Kaylee zou regelen dat ze bij familie van haar konden slapen. Na alles doorgesproken te hebben, gingen Melina en Kaylee op weg terug naar huis.

**-In het hoofdkwartier van de elven, bij De Wolf-.**  
''Hoe bedoel je 'we hebben het meisje niet hier kunnen brengen?!''' klonk een harde, boze stem boven alles uit. Mabel, Sean, Derek en Sacylia waren geknield voor de troon van de Wolf. ''Jullie hebben gefaald in jullie missie, en dat zal jullie duur komen te staan'' ging De Wolf verder. Niemand zei iets. Geen van allen durfde De Wolf tegen te spreken. ''Mabel en Sacylia, jullie mogen de cellen van de gevangenen schoonmaken. Sean, jij komt mij de komende paar dagen helpen, en Derek… voor jou heb ik een speciaal klusje…'' Mabel en Sacylia wisselden een gefrustreerde blik met elkaar bij het horen van hun straf en Derek keek de Wolf angstig aan. ''Toch niet de isoleercel…?'' ''Jazeker, de isoleercel'' Bij het horen van dat antwoord rolde Derek over de grond en deed hij alsof hij bijna dood ging bij het idee alleen al. ''Alstublieft meester! Heb medelijden! Niet de isoleercel!'' Het leek De Wolf niets te doen. ''Pardon meneer'' begon Mabel. ''Maar waarom heeft Sean een veel minder erge straf dan ons? Moeten we niet allemaal gelijk gestraft worden?'' Derek stond op en wees beschuldigend naar Sean. ''Inderdaad! Laat hem lekker de isoleercel doen!'' ''Ik heb jullie allemaal een straf gegeven. Sean's straf zal heus niet minder erg zijn dan die van jullie, dat kan ik jullie verzekeren'' antwoordde De Wolf daarop. ''Maar…'' ''Geen gemaar, Mabel. Ga weg en ga nadenken over wat jullie gedaan hebben en hoe jullie je fouten kunnen fixen''. De Wolf stond op uit zijn troon en keerde hen de rug toe. Mabel strompelde verslagen met de anderen achter zich aan de kamer uit. ''Dit is echt niet eerlijk'' mompelde ze binnensmonds maar hoorbaar toen Sacylia de deur achter hen dicht had gedaan. ''Waarom moet jij altijd een voorkeursbehandeling krijgen?'' spuugde Derek naar Sean. ''Meneer het lievelingetje van De Wolf'' voegde hij er spottend aan toe. Sean zei er niets op. Hij bleef vlak voor de deur staan terwijl Mabel en Derek verder liepen en hem geen blik meer waardig gunden. Sacylia draaide zich om toen ze zich realiseerde dat Sean niet mee kwam. Ze liep naar hem terug. ''Trek je er niks van aan. Jij kan er ook niets aan doen dat De Wolf jou een andere straf geeft, het is niet alsof je erom gevraagd hebt'' probeerde ze hem gerust te stellen. Sean knikte afwezig. ''Ja… ik moet eigenlijk nog wat doen'' zei hij terwijl hij schuin achterom keek naar de kamer van De Wolf. ''Oké, maar…'' Sacylia was er niet echt gerust op. Eigenlijk moest ze nog steeds terug denken aan wat er eerder die avond was gebeurd, maar was dit wel het juist moment om dat op te brengen? Ze besloot het er maar op te wagen. ''Ik heb gezien dat je die foto in je broekzak stopte'' zei ze snel, en sloeg haar ogen neer. Sean's gezicht betrok, maar hij zei niets. ''Waarom deed je dat?'' Sean keek weg. ''Ik heb die foto meegenomen zodat we haar kunnen herkennen als we haar zien. Volgende keer zal ze niet aan ons kunnen ontsnappen''. Sacylia leek te twijfelen. ''Is dat echt waarom je die foto hebt meegenomen…?'' ''Natuurlijk! Waarom zou ik anders? Ik ken haar niet eens!'' Er verscheen een glimlach op Sacylia's gezicht. Ze leek het te geloven. ''Goed, misschien heb je gelijk. Je bent een van ons, ik moet je gewoon vertrouwen. Ik zie je straks wel bij de anderen dan''. Sean knikte. Sacylia draaide zich om en liep Mabel en Derek achterna. Sean bleef alleen achter voor de deur van de kamer van De Wolf. Er was nu eerst iets wat hij hier nog moest afhandelen. Hij haalde diep adem en klopte op de deur. ''Binnen!'' klonk de stem van De Wolf van achter de deur vandaan. Sean legde zijn hand op de deurklink en opende de deur.

''Het is zo lang geleden dat ik in Pixiestad ben geweest'' zei Kaylee tegen Melina terwijl ze de trap op liepen die van buitenaf naar hun kantoortje leidde. ''Jij wel, ik ben er nog nooit geweest'' antwoordde Melina onder het lopen terug. Na heel wat traptreden stonden ze boven. Het licht in het kantoortje brandde. ''Hé, ben jij vergeten het licht uit te doen toen we weggingen?'' vroeg ze aan Kaylee, die daarop haar hoofd schudde. Ze legde haar hand op de deurklink. De deur was open. Die hadden ze toch op slot gedaan…? Voorzichtig stapten ze naar binnen. ''Wat is hier gebeurd?!'' riep Kaylee uit terwijl ze met open mond het kantoortje in staarde.

_We hadden geen idee gehad dat ons nog veel meer stond te wachten dan alleen de puinhoop die van ons kantoor was gemaakt. Dit brengt ons naar het begin van het verhaal, waar we de trap af renden, hopeloos op zoek naar mijn ouders._

''Ik zie ze nergens!'' riep Melina wanhopig uit terwijl ze van de ene kamer naar de andere rende. ''Wacht!'' Kaylee probeerde Melina te kalmeren. ''Laten we rustig blijven. Ze kunnen niet ver weg zijn''. Melina knikte, al geloofde ze er weinig van. Haar ouders gingen nooit zomaar weg, en al zeker niet terwijl er een puinhoop in het huis was en de televisie nog aan stond. Ze waren hier niet lang geleden nog geweest. Plotseling hoorden ze een geluid. Het klonk als een soort gebonk. Melina en Kaylee keken beiden om zich heen, zoekend naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam. ''Daar!'' wees Kaylee. ''De voorraadkast!'' riep Melina uit. Beiden snelden ze erheen. Melina gooide de deur open. Daar waren haar ouders, vastgebonden en met dicht getapete mond. Snel haastten Melina en Kaylee zich om hen los te maken. ''Wat is er gebeurd?!'' ''Het was een groepje van vier elven. Ze kwamen ons huis binnen gedrongen en haalden alles overhoop'' bracht haar moeder met moeite uit. ''Elven? Wat moeten die nou weer van ons?! We wonen hier in een dorp met alleen maar pixies!'' reageerde Melina. ''Ze kwamen niet van hier'' antwoordde haar vader hoofdschuddend. Hij keek Melina aan. ''Ze waren op zoek naar jou. Ze hadden het over iemand die De Wolf heette'' vertelde haar vader tot slot. ''Ik denk dat ze in opdracht van hem werkten''. Melina en Kaylee wisselden een blik met elkaar. Alweer die naam. Dat was ook al de man die achter de ontvoering van Donna's vader zat. ''Maar waarom zaten ze achter mij aan?'' Dat was het enige wat Melina niet begreep. Melina's ouders keken elkaar aan. ''Er is iets wat we je moeten vertellen''.

Even later zaten ze met zijn allen op de bank. ''Het gaat over je echte ouders'' begon haar moeder. ''We weten niet veel over ze, maar ik denk dat het er iets mee te maken heeft''. ''Wacht, je bent geadopteerd?!'' riep Kaylee uit. ''Nieuwsflits!'' ''Uh, duh?'' Melina wees naar haar elvenoren. ''Hoe zou je dit anders verklaren? Ik ben een elf en mijn adoptieouders zijn pixies''. Kaylee haalde haar schouders op. ''Weet ik veel, ik dacht dat er gewoon iets genetisch mis was gegaan bij je geboorte ofzo, en je daarom een elf bent in plaats van een pixie''. Melina zuchtte diep. Soms snapte ze echt niet waar Kaylee's gedachten vandaan kwamen. ''We weten de namen van je ouders niet aangezien het een gesloten adoptie was, maar wat we wel weten is dat je echte moeder je heeft afgestaan omdat ze geen andere keuze had en het beste voor je wilde. Ze wilde dat je ergens zou opgroeien waar je geen gevaar zou leiden, waarschijnlijk zijn die elven een deel van het gevaar'' ging haar moeder verder. ''Ze heeft je zelf je naam gegeven, en de ketting die je hebt geërfd komt ook van haar''. ''Laat me raden, ze komen zeker uit Pixiestad?'' Aangezien De Wolf ter sprake was gekomen zou het niet anders kunnen. Haar vader schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik weet niet waar ze vandaan komen, maar het zou goed kunnen. Misschien dat zij je antwoorden kunnen geven''.

Na nog even gepraat te hebben over de situatie en ook over die van Donna, waren Melina en Kaylee naar boven gegaan, terug naar hun kantoortje. Melina zat zuchtend onderuit in de bureaustoel en Kaylee zat op de bank. Het was nogal een groot ding om te verwerken. Uiteindelijk verbrak Kaylee de stilte. ''En…? Ben je van plan op zoek te gaan naar je echte ouders?'' vroeg ze. Ze keek op naar Melina, die zachtjes knikte. ''Ik wil weten waarom dit gebeurd'' antwoordde ze vastbesloten. Dat verbaasde Kaylee. ''Alleen daarom? Wil je je echte ouders dan niet graag ontmoeten?'' Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Dat kan me gestolen worden. Ze hebben me afgestaan. Ik heb mijn pixie-ouders altijd als mijn echte ouders gezien, en dat zal niet veel anders worden''. ''Maar weet je zeker dat-'' Melina onderbrak haar. ''Ja, Ik weet het zeker''. Ze stond op en keek Kaylee aan. ''Laten we hier wat opruimen en dan naar bed gaan. Het zal morgen een drukke dag worden en we moeten onze koffers nog inpakken''. Ze ging al aan de slag met papieren van de grond af rapen. Kaylee staarde haar met een bezorgde blik aan, maar besloot toch maar mee te helpen. Ze had wel een punt, morgenvroeg zouden ze de trein naar Pixiestad pakken. Voor Donna én Melina.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3- De reis naar Pixiestad

**Hoofdstuk 3 – De reis naar Pixiestad.**

De volgende dag stonden Melina, Kaylee, en Donna al vroeg op het station te wachten op de trein naar Pixiestad. Ze hadden alle drie een koffer meegenomen en Melina had Donna inmiddels al ingelicht over wat er de avond ervoor gebeurd was. Niet veel later reed de trein het station binnen. De drie meiden gingen een van de treincoupés binnen en namen plaats op de banken. Voor even was er een korte stilte tot Kaylee begon te praten. ''Oh ja… Mijn tante, waar we heen gaan, is misschien een beetje raar…'' waarschuwde ze. Donna leunde met haar arm tegen het raam aan en ondersteunde daarmee met een geamuseerde blik haar hoofd. ''Raarder dan onze 'geesten verdrijver' hier? Ik kan me daar niet veel bij voorstellen''. Er verscheen een grijns op haar gezicht. ''Hé!'' reageerde Kaylee beledigd, al ging ze er verder niet echt op in. Ze ging gewoon verder met haar verhaal. ''Wat ik eigenlijk bedoel… Mijn tante is een beetje het buitenbeentje van de familie. Ze wordt niet echt… geaccepteerd door iedereen''. ''Waarom niet?'' vroeg Donna met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. ''Nou… ze is getrouwd met een elf. Eerst werd er gedacht dat het gewoon een fase was toen ze met hem uit ging en dat het wel weer over zou gaan, maar inmiddels zijn ze getrouwd en hebben ze twee kinderen. Ze is ook niet echt mijn tante trouwens, maar de nicht van mijn moeder. Ik noem haar gewoon van jongs af aan al tante Caramel. Ik speelde vroeger best vaak met hun kinderen als we er op visite gingen, maar tegenwoordig komen we er niet meer zo vaak''. Ze pauzeerde even om op adem te komen. ''Oom Rex is best aardig hoor, maar je kan wel merken dat hij een echte elf is. Ik snap echt niet hoe iemand met een elf kan trouwen! Wie doet dat nou?'' Donna liet een instemmende 'aha' horen aangezien ze het er helemaal mee eens was. ''Uh, hallo, ik zit hier ook nog''. Melina zwaaide met haar hand voor de gezichten van Kaylee en Donna heen en weer. Zij was immers zelf een elf. Beiden hadden al snel door wat ze bedoelde. ''Oh… maar jou bedoel ik niet! Jij bent geen echte elf'' zei Kaylee snel. Melina keek haar daardoor alleen maar raarder aan. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Hoezo ben ik geen echte elf?'' ''Jij steelt niet en bent niet gemeen'' legde Kaylee uit. ''En je ontvoerd geen vaders!'' voegde Donna er overtuigd aan toe. Ze leken beiden erg overtuigd dat ze het juiste gezegd hadden. Melina slaakte een diepe zucht. Langzaam begon de trein te rijden.

''Dus… Donna…'' begon Kaylee grijnzend toen de trein eenmaal op weg was. Ze bracht haar gezicht wat dichter naar Donna toe, die naast haar zat. ''Wat?'' Donna keek haar raar aan, terwijl ze wat afstand probeerde te nemen. ''Hoe zit het eigenlijk met jouw liefdesleven? Vind jij eigenlijk iemand leuk?'' vervolgde Kaylee nieuwsgierig. ''W-wat?!'' stamelde Donna. Haar gezicht werd meteen knalrood. ''Ha! Ik wist wel dat je iemand in gedachten had!'' ''N-Niet waar!'' ''Welles! Anders werd je gezicht niet zo rood!'' antwoordde Kaylee met een grijns. Zelfs Melina keek geïnteresseerd naar Donna, die verlegen haar ogen neer sloeg. ''Oké. Het is waar. Ik vond de assistent van mijn vader leuk, nou goed? Ik heb het alleen nooit tegen hem gezegd''. Kaylee slaakte een enthousiast gilletje. ''Aa, ik wist het wel! Je moet ons ALLES vertellen! Hoe heet hij? Hoe ziet hij eruit?'' drong ze zich op aan Donna, die zich zichtbaar oncomfortabel begon te voelen. ''Dat is niet interessant'' probeerde ze van onderwerp te veranderen. Ze wees snel op Melina. ''Waarom praten we niet over haar liefdesleven?'' ''Melina's liefdesleven?'' Kaylee keek van Donna naar Melina. ''Die is saai. Ze heeft nog nooit een vriendje gehad omdat iedereen die ze uit vroeg haar af wees''. Melina rolde met haar ogen. ''Wauw. Subtiel'' antwoordde die sarcastisch. ''Wat? Waarom? Ik vind haar hartstikke aardig en ze is best mooi'' vroeg Donna verbaasd. Kaylee boog zich voorover naar Donna toe en fluisterde iets in haar oor. Melina kon Donna's blik van de tafel naar haar elvenoren zien gaan. ''Ah… nu snap ik waarom'' zei Donna tenslotte. ''Nogmaals, ik zit hier hoor'' zei Melina droog. Ze gaf Kaylee een geforceerde glimlach. ''Waarom hebben we het niet over jouw liefdesleven als we toch iedereen af gaan?'' Kaylee's antwoord was helaas niet zo leuk als ze verwacht had. ''Ik heb nu niemand en vind ook niemand leuk''. Kaylee haalde haar schouders op. ''Maar ik heb wel een aantal vriendjes gehad''. Melina wist niet echt goed wat ze daarop moest zeggen en Donna ook niet, waardoor ze beide hun mond maar hielden. De rest van de treinreis verliep rustig en na een paar uur kwamen ze eindelijk in Pixiestad aan.

''We zijn er! Wat heb ik het hier gemist!'' riep Kaylee uit toen het drietal uit de trein stapte. Ze draaide zich naar Melina en Donna toe die met hun koffers achter zich aan slepend naast haar kwamen staan. ''Tante Caramel woont boven haar eigen bakkerij. Het heet de Molly Moo. Het is niet ver hiervandaan''. Melina keek om zich heen. Het was hier veel groter dan in het pixiedorp waar ze vandaan kwamen. ''Hoe moet ik hier ooit mijn ouders terug vinden? Het is hier zo groot''. Ze pakte de ketting van haar moeder in haar handen vast en staarde er voor een korte tijd naar. Donna legde haar hand op Melina's schouder. ''Kom op, Melina. Het lukt ons vast wel. Proberen kan altijd'' zei ze vriendelijk. Ze gingen op weg naar de bakkerij van Kaylee's tante, al hadden ze niet door dat iemand hen vanaf het station in de gaten hield en alles van het gesprek had gehoord...

Na de halve stad te zijn doorgelopen kwamen ze eindelijk aan bij de Molly Moo. ''Ugh, ik dacht dat je zei dat het niet ver was, niet dat we de halve stad door moesten om er te komen vanaf het station'' klaagde Donna. Kaylee deed net alsof ze het niet hoorde. ''Dat wordt dan een cupcake en een glas water. Komt eraan'' klonk een stem. Een pixie jongen met roodbruin haar noteerde de bestelling van een klant op een klein notitieboekje wat hij bij zich had, en stopte het daarna in zijn broekzak. Hij wilde zich omdraaien om terug naar de keuken te lopen tot hij Kaylee, Donna, en Melina zag staan. ''Goedemiddag, kan ik jullie bestelling opneme—'' begon hij, maar stopte toen hij Kaylee zag. ''Kaylee!'' riep hij uit. Er verscheen een glimlach op Kaylee's gezicht. ''Harvey!'' Ze zwaaide vrolijk naar hem. ''Lang niet gezien! Je bent echt gegroeid zeg!'' De jongen genaamd Harvey knikte verlegen. ''De laatste keer dat ik je zag was ik 7 volgensmij'' zei hij. ''Klopt! Is je zus er niet?'' Kaylee keek de bakkerij rond. Harvey schudde als antwoord zijn hoofd. ''Nee, ze is denk ik bij Septimus of onze nicht Lillian''. ''En je moeder?'' ''Die is in de keuken bezig'' antwoordde hij terwijl hij schuin achterom keek naar de keuken. ''Harvey! Waar blijven de bestellingen?'' klonk de stem van Caramel. ''…En nu hier'' voegde Harvey er daarna nog aan toe. Caramel kwam gehaast de keuken uitlopen. ''Waarom duurt het zo lang?'' begon ze, maar stopte toen ze Kaylee en de anderen zag. ''Kaylee! Je bent er al!'' ze glimlachte en liep naar het groepje toe om Kaylee te omhelzen. ''Ik had je pas later verwacht''. Haar blik ging van Kaylee naar Melina en Donna. ''En wie zijn dit? Je vriendinnen?'' Kaylee knikte. ''Dit zijn Melina en Donna, de meiden waar ik aan de telefoon over verteld heb''. Melina en Donna glimlachten beleefd. ''Harvey, ga jij oom Martino eens helpen in de keuken terwijl ik wat te drinken in schenk voor de meiden. Ze zullen vast moe zijn na zo'n lange reis'' stelde Caramel voor. Harvey knikte en rende weg naar de keuken.

Nadat Caramel wat te drinken had ingeschonken zaten ze met zijn allen rond een tafeltje in de bakkerij. ''Dus, wat brengt jullie eigenlijk hier in Pixiestad?'' vroeg Caramel tenslotte. ''Twee dingen eigenlijk…'' begon Kaylee. ''Als eerste zijn we op zoek naar een wijze pixie genaamd Nymphea''. Caramel keek verbaasd op. ''Nymphea? Die ken ik wel ja. Waarom zijn jullie naar haar op zoek?'' Donna nam het woord over. ''Ik denk dat ze me misschien kan helpen mijn vader te vinden. Hij is jaren geleden ontvoerd door elven. Weet u waar ik Nymphea kan vinden?'' Caramel dacht na. ''Meestal is ze wel in de buurt te vinden van haar huis bij de boom des levens. Je kunt het daar proberen. O, en je mag wel 'jij' zeggen hoor. Dat beleefde gedoe hoeft echt niet''. Ze glimlachte naar Donna, die dankbaar knikte. ''Verder zijn we hier om Melina's echte ouders te vinden'' ging Kaylee verder. Melina legde het hele verhaal over wat er de avond ervoor gebeurd was aan Caramel uit. Ze legde haar ketting op tafel. ''Dit is het enige wat ik nog van mijn moeder over heb. Ze heeft het me meegegeven na mijn geboorte''. Caramel's gezicht betrok toen ze de ketting zag. Ze had deze al eens eerder gezien. Ze keek even van Melina naar de ketting, en toen weer terug naar Melina. ''Ik zal kijken of ik erachter kan komen waar die vandaan komt'' stamelde ze maar. Ze forceerde een glimlach op haar gezicht. ''Maken jullie je maar geen zorgen en focus je maar op het vinden van Nymphea''. Ze wist heel goed waar de ketting vandaan kwam. Maar ze kon het toch niet zomaar zeggen? Melina was afgestaan voor een reden, een heel gevaarlijke reden. Nee, ze moest het er eerst goed over hebben. Op hetzelfde moment kwam er een persoon de Molly Moo inlopen. De persoon bevroor even toen hij Caramel aan de tafel in de bakkerij zag zitten, maar liep snel door. Helaas voor hem had Kaylee hem al gezien. ''Hé, is dat niet oom Rex?'' riep ze uit terwijl ze naar hem wees. Rex, die het inderdaad was, stopte en keek naar het groepje. ''Ah… dag Kaylee'' zei hij snel terwijl hij deed alsof hij haar nu voor het eerst pas zag. Zijn blik gleed van Kaylee naar Caramel. ''Ha schat, dag schat'' zei hij snel terwijl hij de keuken in wilde lopen maar Caramel was al opgestaan en had hem bij zijn oor gegrepen. ''En waar denken wij heen te gaan?'' vroeg ze op strenge toon. ''Au! Boven?'' probeerde Rex nog, al werkte dat niet bij Caramel. Caramel sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Ik heb Sapphire aan de telefoon gehad''. ''Ja?'' ''Ja. Ze was niet blij''. Caramel's toon veranderde niet. ''Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om Septimus zomaar mee te nemen om een piercing te laten zetten?! Hoe vaak hebben we het hier niet over gehad, Rex?'' Harvey stak zijn hoofd om de hoek van de keuken om te kijken wat er allemaal aan de hand was. ''Maar het stond hem goed! En Floxy vond het prima!'' bracht Rex er tegen in. Caramel slaakte een geërgerde zucht. ''Maar Sapphire niet! Jij en Floxy ook altijd. Laat die arme jongen toch met rust, hij leeft zijn eigen leven''. ''Ik vond toch dat het een goed idee was. Lenny had het ook gedaan'' antwoordde Rex mokkend. ''Ja, net zoals dat je het een goed idee vond om Septimus te leren vechten om de pestkoppen terug te pakken''. ''Precies!'' ''Hij was twee weken geschorst van school omdat hij ze bont en blauw had geslagen'' ging Caramel verder. ''Oké, dat deel van het plan had ik niet voorzien'' gaf Rex toe. ''Maar het werkte wel!'' Caramel zuchtte opnieuw. ''Maak je liever zorgen om je eigen kinderen!'' Ze draaide zich naar de keuken toe, naar Harvey, die snel zijn hoofd terug de keuken in stak. ''Je weet dat Sapphire jouw 'elvenlessen' naar Septimus niet waardeert'' ging ze weer verder tegen Rex. Rex deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar Caramel was hem voor. ''En het kan me niet schelen dat Floxy het er wel mee eens is''. Rex sloot zijn mond weer. ''Prima. Zal me wel niet meer bemoeien'' zei hij uiteindelijk met tegenzin, al wist Caramel heel goed dat hij toch niet ging luisteren. ''Ik meen het. Volgende keer blijft het niet bij alleen een waarschuwing'' waarschuwde ze. Er verscheen een lichte grijns op Rex zijn gezicht. ''Weet ik. Daarom houd ik ook van je'' zei hij terwijl hij haar snel een kus gaf. ''Je bent mooi als je boos bent''. Hij draaide zich om en liep de keuken in. Caramel rolde met haar ogen. ''Slijmbal'' zei ze, al vond ze het stiekem toch wel leuk. Alsof ze ooit boos op hem kon blijven. Ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar Melina en de anderen. ''Waarom gaan jullie je koffers niet uitpakken op de logeerkamer boven?'' stelde ze voor. ''Dan kunnen jullie daarna de stad gaan verkennen''. Kaylee knikte. ''Goed, tante. Doen we''. Caramel wachtte beneden tot het drietal boven was en liep toen naar de telefoon toe. Ze toetste een nummer in en wachtte tot hij over ging. Ze hoorde dat aan de andere kant van de lijn werd opgenomen. ''Hallo? Ja, met mij. Ik denk dat je dochter hier in Pixiestad is''.

**-Op dat moment, in het huis van de elven-**  
Geïrriteerd gooide Mabel de deur van het huis waar zij en de anderen in woonden open. ''Ik ben helemaal kapot'' klaagde ze. Sacylia en Derek kwamen achter haar aan gesjokt. ''Zeg dat wel'' antwoordde Sacylia vermoeid. Derek liet zich languit op de bank vallen. ''Isoleercel… nooit meer…'' bazelde hij, maar Sacylia en Mabel gaven hem geen aandacht. Mabel balde haar vuisten. ''We hebben ons de hele dag kapot gewerkt alleen maar omdat dat stomme kind niet thuis was. Wacht maar tot ik haar te pakken krijg. Ik ga NOOIT meer schoonmaken''. Opgefokt ging ze op de andere bank zitten. ''Waar is Sean eigenlijk?'' Ze keek om zich heen. ''Hij had toch ook straf? Waarom is hij dan niet hier? Nu ik erbij nadenk, ik heb hem na gisteren helemaal niet meer gezien''. Sacylia liep achter de bank heen en weer. ''Ik heb hem gister wel zijn motor zien pakken en zien weggaan'' begon ze twijfelend. Misschien had ze het eerder moeten zeggen. Derek vloog overeind op de bank. ''Wat, dus hij heeft niet eens zijn straftaak uitgevoerd?! En komt er ook nog eens zomaar mee weg!'' riep hij kwaad uit. Mabel knikte instemmend, even woedend als Derek. Sacylia staarde naar Mabel en Derek. Moest ze het vertellen, over Sean's vreemde gedrag van gisteren en de foto die ze hem had zien meenemen…? Nee, ze wilde hem vertrouwen. Het was beter als ze het niet zou zeggen, voor nu in ieder geval. ''Hij is waarschijnlijk gewoon langs het huis van zijn moeder gegaan en komt wel weer terug. Dat doet hij vaker'' opperde Sacylia, al wist ze het eigenlijk niet meer zo zeker. ''Oh, hij zal het krijgen als hij terug komt'' gromde Derek. ''Dan gooi ik hem eigenhandig in de isoleercel''. Hij liet zich opnieuw achterover vallen op de bank en sloot geïrriteerd zijn ogen. ''Maar wat als hij niet meer terug komt…?'' vroeg Sacylia met een toon van twijfel in haar stem. Hoe vaker ze bleef terug denken aan de dag ervoor, hoe meer ze ging twijfelen en hoe vreemder ze zijn gedrag voor de deur van De Wolf vond. ''Onzin, Sacylia'' antwoordde Mabel gelijk. ''Sean verdwijnt vaker voor dagen en komt dan weer terug zonder dat iemand ook maar weet waar hij geweest is. Hij komt wel weer terug, en dan kan hij maar beter een goed excuus hebben. En een zware straf van De Wolf''.

Melina, Kaylee, en Donna hadden hun koffers boven gezet en uitgepakt. Nu liepen ze door de stad. ''Ik mag je tante wel, ze is aardig'' zei Donna tegen Kaylee onder het lopen. Melina liep achter hen aan. Ze was een beetje afwezig en in gedachten verzonken. Plots en met veel lawaai vloog er een geelgekleurde papegaai uit de bosjes vlakbij hen. Kaylee en Donna schrokken zich rot maar Melina leek het pas later door te hebben. De papegaai cirkelde even rondjes om het groepje en ging vervolgens op Donna's hoofd zitten. ''Aah!'' gilde ze uit, terwijl ze er met haar armen naar sloeg. ''Haal dat ding van mijn hoofd af!'' schreeuwde ze. Kaylee en Melina stonden even verbaasd te kijken maar probeerden toen ook met hun armen de papegaai weg te jagen. Deze verroerde zich niet. ''Gabriel, hierrrr'' klonk een stem alsof hij een hond aan het commanderen was. De meiden keken op en zagen een man met halflang blauw haar en een licht beginnende snor hun kant op komen lopen. Ze hadden niet gezien waar hij precies vandaan kwam. Hij hield zijn arm gestrekt waarop de vogel opvloog van Donna's hoofd en plaats nam op de man zijn arm. ''Excuses voor mijn vogel'' zei hij toen hij eenmaal voor hen stond. ''Hij is een beetje opstandig als hij geen koekjes heeft gehad'' voegde hij er nog aan toe. Donna wisselde een blik met Kaylee en Melina. ''Okeeee…. Weirdo alert. En dan heb ik het niet over de blondine naast mij''. ''Inderdaad'' antwoordde Kaylee instemmend, al leek ze zich daarna pas te realiseren wat Donna daarnet zei. ''Wacht, wat zei je over mij?! Ik ben niet raar! Ik ben uniek!'' Donna leek niet echt overtuigd. ''Kraa! Gaby wil koekjes!'' riep de papegaai genaamd Gabriel uit. '''Jaja, geduld, je krijgt zo koekjes. Thuis'' antwoordde de man daarop. ''Slagroom!'' ''Nee, je krijgt geen slagroom, dat is slecht voor je''. De man leek bereid te zijn een hele discussie met zijn vogel te willen voeren. Kaylee keek de anderen aan. ''Oké… laten we er gewoon heel langzaam vandoor gaan'' fluisterde ze. Melina en Donna knikten instemmend. Het drietal draaide zich tegelijkertijd om en wilde er vandoor sluipen, maar werd tegengehouden door de stem van de man. 'Wacht!'' riep de man uit. ''Shit'' vloekte Donna. ''Mislukt''. De man liep naar Melina toe, en deed net alsof hij heel diep moest nadenken en zich wat leek te herinneren. ''Jij… Jij bent Melina toch?'' vroeg hij op twijfeltoon. Melina draaide zich om naar de man. ''Ja…? Hoe weet u mijn naam?'' vroeg ze verbaasd. ''Je bent het echt! Ik dacht het al!'' De man kwam op Melina af en omhelsde haar uit het niets. Melina wist niet wat haar overkwam en stond er maar een beetje stom bij te staan terwijl de man haar omhelsde. Het was Donna die de man bij haar vandaan trok. ''Hey, creepo-slagroomman, afblijven!'' Ze staarde de man met een waarschuwende blik in haar ogen aan. ''Ja!'' Kaylee zette haar handen in haar zij. ''Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent?!'' Melina, nog steeds niet bewust van wat er daarnet gebeurd was, knikte trillend. De man leek zich niets aan te trekken van Kaylee en Donna en bleef Melina aan kijken. ''Ik ben je vader''.

**A/N: Er werd me in de reviews gevraagd of ik een wattpad account had. Deze en mijn andere verhalen staan inderdaad ook op Wattpad en daar publish ik liever en eerder omdat het daar makkelijker gaat! Mijn wattpad username is xtunamayo!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4- Koekjes met Slagroom

**Hoofdstuk 4 – Koekjes met slagroom.**

Melina staarde de man aan. 'Ik ben je vader' had hij gezegd. ''Wat… maar…'' stamelde ze. Ze kon geen zinnig woord uitbrengen. Er verschenen tranen in de ogen van de man. ''Ik heb zolang naar dit moment uitgekeken…!''. ''Wacht eens even, wie zegt dat jij wel echt bent wie je zegt dat je bent?'' Donna kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. De man keek haar aan alsof ze iets heel ergs gezegd had. Hij greep naar zijn hart. ''Hoe durf je?! Ik zie na al die jaren eindelijk mijn dochter weer, en jij beweerd dat ik een bedrieger ben?! Heb jij geen hart?!'' ''Ja, Donna. Dat was hoe dan ook best wel gemeen'' gaf Kaylee toe terwijl ze Donna aan keek. ''Wat?'' Donna keek Kaylee aan alsof ze gek geworden was. ''Ben ik dan de enige met een gezond verstand? Ik bedoel KIJK naar hem. Hij is een pixie. Melina is een elf. Hoe verklaar je dat dan?'' ''Mijn geliefde was een elf. De kans dat een kind volledig elf wordt is klein, maar niet onmogelijk'' antwoordde de man. Donna wisselde een blik met Melina en Kaylee. ''Kan dat?'' Kaylee knikte langzaam. ''Ja. Harvey, de zoon van mijn tante, die in de bakkerij werkt, weet je nog? Is ook een volbloed pixie terwijl zijn vader een elf is''. Donna was nog steeds sceptisch. ''Hoe dan ook. Ik vertrouw hem niet''. Ze keek naar Melina. Kaylee deed hetzelfde. Melina opende eindelijk haar mond om wat te zeggen. ''Ik… geloof hem'' zei ze tenslotte. ''Hij wist mijn naam. Hoe kon hij dat anders weten?'' De man leek opgelucht. ''Koekjes! Gaby wil koekjes!'' klonk de papegaai op zijn schouder weer. De man zuchtte geërgerd. ''Hou toch eens je klep dicht over die koekjes''. ''Koekjes! Gaby wil koek—'' ''OKÉ. We gaan al naar huis, maar dan wil ik er geen woord meer over horen'' zei de man streng. Gabriel hield gelijk tevreden zijn mond dicht. De man keek Melina aan. ''Wil je mee naar mijn huis komen? Dan zal ik je alles vertellen. Je vriendinnen mogen ook mee komen als ze het niet vertrouwen''. Hij glimlachte naar Kaylee en Donna. Melina keek Donna en Kaylee vragend aan. Donna gromde. ''Goed dan. Maar zo gauw hij iets raars doet gaan we weg'' besloot ze. De man leek opgelucht te zijn met dat antwoord. ''Laten we gaan dan. Het is niet ver weg''.

Eenmaal in het huis van de man zaten Melina, Donna en Kaylee op de bank. Alle drie keken een beetje ongemakkelijk rond terwijl de man in de keuken bezig was. Het huis zag er nog best netjes uit, als je je kon bedenken dat de man hier helemaal alleen met zijn vogel woonde en alles waarschijnlijk zelf moest doen. De man kwam de keuken uit lopen en zette een schaal met koekjes voor zijn huisdier neer. Gabriel keek even naar de schaal met koekjes en toen weer terug naar de man. ''Slag…room…?'' vroeg de papegaai terwijl hij zijn kop schuin hield. ''Nee, geen slagroom'' zei de man zonder de papegaai aan te kijken terwijl hij ook op de bank plaats nam. Gabriel leek er genoegen mee te nemen aangezien hij een stukje van het koekje af brak met zijn snavel en op at. De man begon te spreken. ''Laat ik beginnen met me voor te stellen'' zei hij. ''Mijn naam is Morfo Haddock. Achttien jaar geleden hebben mijn verloofde en ik samen ons kind afgestaan. Dat kind ben jij''. Hij keek naar Melina, die langzaam knikte alsof ze het begreep. ''Er was oorlog tussen pixies en elven hier in Pixiestad, en voor jouw veiligheid hadden we besloten dat het beter was als we je af zouden staan aan een koppel ver hier vandaan waar je veilig op kon groeien''. Hij staarde naar de grond. ''Jarenlang heb ik spijt gehad van die beslissing. Maar het was wat het beste was voor jou. Ik hoop dat je het ons kunt vergeven, al ben ik al blij genoeg dat ik je weer heb kunnen zien''. ''En mijn moeder…?'' Melina keek hem vragend aan. Morfo slikte. ''Ze is dood. Een aantal jaar geleden overleden aan vreselijke ziekte vlak voordat we gingen trouwen''. Hij stond op van de bank en liep naar een ladekastje wat tegen de muur aan stond. Hij haalde een foto uit een van de lades en gaf die aan Melina. ''Dit was haar''. Op de foto was een knappe elf te zien. ''Ze heette Gabriëlla'' ging Morfo verder. ''Als de papegaai?'' merkte Donna op. Morfo knikte. ''Toen ze dood ging was ik erg eenzaam. Daarom nam ik een papegaai in huis. Dan had ik in ieder geval nog iemand om mee te praten. Ik heb hem vernoemd naar mijn verloofde, om de herinnering aan haar levend te houden. Hè, Gabriel?'' Hij draaide zich om naar Gabriel, maar die was verdwenen. Er stond nu alleen nog een halve schaal onaangeraakte koekjes. Melina en de anderen keken ook op. ''Gabriel? Gabriel, waar ben je?'' riep de man. Uit de keuken kwam een geluid. Het klonk als omvallende spullen. Nog geen seconde later kwam Gabriel de keuken uit vliegen met de slagroom bus in zijn poten. ''Slagroom!'' kraaide hij uit terwijl hij de kamer door vloog. Morfo vloog gelijk op en rende de papegaai achterna. ''Verdomde rotvogel! Geef die slagroom hier!'' Hij deed een van zijn huisslippers uit en gooide die naar Gabriel toe maar die ontweek hem zonder moeite. ''Mis voor de poes!'' kraaide Gabriel naar hem terwijl hij naar de schaal koekjes toe vloog. ''Oh nu zullen we het krijgen! En het is mispoes!'' riep Morfo naar hem. Hij rende naar de schaal met koekjes toe maar de vogel vloog hoog boven zijn hoofd en cirkelde rondjes alsof hij de spot met hem dreef. ''Geef hier!'' Morfo sprong naar de papegaai toe. ''Mis! Mis!'' kraaide de papegaai spottend tot Morfo raak greep en de dop van de slagroom bus af greep. ''Bijna!"' gromde hij, en hij wilde nog een keer uithalen maar zag niet dat Gabriel met een van zijn poten het slagroomknopje in drukte. De slagroom spoot zo in Morfo's gezicht, die even stil stond omdat hij niet bevatte wat hem overkwam. ''Slagroomkop!'' riep de papegaai en liet een soort van vogelachtig geluid dat leek op gelach horen. Morfo gezicht werd langzaam rood van kwaadheid. Hij stak zijn vinger omhoog en wees op de kooi die in de hoek stond. ''En nu ga jij die kooi in of we eten papegaai met kerst!'' brulde hij. De rest van het groepje stond er maar gewoon bij te kijken. Niemand durfde wat te zeggen. Het was even stil. Gabriel hield zijn kop schuin. ''Met slagroom…?'' vroeg hij uiteindelijk. Morfo ontplofte bijna van woede. ''GA POTVERDORIE NU DIE KOOI IN!'' Dat liet de papegaai zich geen twee keer zeggen. Hij liet de slagroom bus uit zijn poten op Morfo's hoofd vallen en vloog zijn kooi in. Morfo gromde terwijl hij naar de kooi toe liep en de kooi dicht en op slot deed. ''Voorlopig krijg jij geen koekjes meer'' bromde hij terwijl hij zich om draaide, maar bedacht zich en voegde er toen nog aan toe: ''En nee, ook geen slagroom!'' Melina, Donna, en Kaylee waren nog steeds stil. Morfo liep naar de keuken toe en greep daar een handdoek vandaan om zijn gezicht droog te maken van de slagroom die nog steeds op zijn gezicht en in zijn haar zat. Toen hij klaar was keek hij Melina aan en probeerde een glimlach op zijn gezicht te toveren. ''Je bent nieuw hier in Pixiestad, toch? Ik zou je graag de stad willen laten zien. Wat vader en dochter momenten. ALLEEN''. Dat laatste zei hij met een blik op Donna en Kaylee. ''Wat? Echt niet!'' riep Donna meteen uit terwijl ze op stond. ''Laat het. Hij is te vertrouwen, dat zien jullie toch ook wel?'' zei Melina gelijk. Als wat hij gezegd had waar was en hij haar inderdaad om die reden had afgestaan, wilde ze hem alsnog een kans geven. In ieder geval om hem wat beter te leren kennen. Dat kon toch geen kwaad? ''Zie je! Ze zegt het zelf!'' riep Morfo uit. Hij pakte Donna en Kaylee bij hun arm en begon ze richting de voordeur te duwen. ''Geen zorgen, er zal haar niks overkomen''. ''Maar—'' ''Geen zorgen!'' Donna keek nog even achterom naar Melina. ''Als hij iets raars doet moet je meteen naar ons toe komen, oké?!'' riep ze nog terwijl Morfo de voordeur achter hen dicht gooide. ''Pff… opgeruimd staat netjes'' zei hij, maar kuchte toen hij Melina zag kijken en zei toen snel: ''Ik bedoel, ik moet de rest van het huis nog opruimen en ik wil niet dat ze het zien voor het netjes is''. ''Maar mijn vriendinnen…'' begon Melina. Ze moest toegeven dat ze dit best raar vond. ''Geen zorgen, ze kunnen zich vast wel even redden zonder jou''. Morfo schonk haar een vriendelijke glimlach. Melina knikte langzaam. ''Goed…'' ''Zullen we dan de stad in gaan? Ik kan niet wachten om je de beste plekken te laten zien en te vertellen over je moeder'' begon Morfo enthousiast. Misschien moest ze niet zo twijfelen. Hij leek het goed te bedoelen. ''Oké.. maar ik ga eerst nog even naar de wc'' zei Melina, en liep de gang op nadat Morfo haar had gewezen waar het was. Toen ze de deur achter zich gesloten had keek Morfo grijnzend naar zijn papegaai. ''Mijn plan heeft gewerkt. Ik wist dat die plakplaatjes uit tijdschriften ooit nog nuttig zouden zijn. Mwahahah'' lachte hij gemeen. ''MU HA HA HA '' lachte Gabriel hem na.

Aan het einde van de dag liepen Donna en Kaylee samen terug naar de Molly Moo. Ze hadden samen de rest van de stad bekeken. Ze hadden het hele pixie gedeelte gezien, en alles wat nog te bekijken was was het stadsgedeelte van de elven en het bos. Ze hadden Melina ook niet meer gezien. Ergens begon Kaylee zich wel een beetje zorgen te maken, al sprak ze dat niet uit. ''O, hey!'' riep een stem toen ze de Molly Moo binnen liepen. Het was Harvey, die een van de tafels stond te boenen. ''Mam is net aan het avondeten bezig. We kunnen zo eten'' vervolgde hij. Uit de keuken klonk lawaai. ''Nee, Nee, en nog eens Nee! Ik wil het niet hebben!'' klonk de stem van Caramel op strenge toon. ''Van pap had het wel gemogen! Dit is zo oneerlijk! Ik wou dat ik een andere moeder had!'' Een meisje dat net wat jonger was dan Kaylee rende de keuken uit en vluchtte de trap naar boven op. Ze gooide boven de deur van haar kamer met een harde klap dicht. Het was Anise, de oudere zus van Harvey. Rex, die binnen aan een van de tafels in de Molly Moo de elvenkrant aan het lezen was, keek op toen Caramel zuchtend bij de hoek van de keuken kwam staan. Hij grijnsde. ''Valt niet mee hè, een tienerdochter'' zei hij alleen maar. Het was zo'n zin waar je al niks aan had en wat nog vervelender was als iemand het er nog even in moest wrijven. ''Wat was er nu weer?'' voegde hij er toch nog aan toe toen Caramel niks zei. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Ze heeft het in haar hoofd gehaald dat ze een piercing wilt hebben omdat JIJ Septimus er ook een gegeven hebt'' antwoordde ze. ''Dan geven we haar er een voor haar verjaardag''. Rex haalde zijn schouders op en richtte zich weer op zijn krant. Hij snapte niet waar Caramel zich zo druk om maakte. ''Helemaal niet! Ze is pas zestien! Ze is nog veel te jong voor dat soort dingen!'' riep Caramel uit. ''Als vader zijnde zou je het daar mee eens moeten zijn!'' ''Maar Floxy zou—'' begon Rex maar werd onderbroken door Caramel. ''Als Floxy van een brug springt, spring jij er dan ook achterna?'' Rex dacht even na. ''Nee… Want ik ben degene die hem geforceerd heeft te springen'' gaf hij tenslotte als antwoord. Hij wist niet waar ze hier nou precies mee naartoe wilde. Caramel kon zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan. Ze zuchtte geërgerd. ''Ze krijgt in ieder geval geen piercing, en daar mee uit! En ik wil dat we ons daar BEIDEN aan houden''. Ze legde de nadruk op het woord 'beiden'. ''Jaja, goed'' wuifde Rex het weg terwijl hij zijn krant ondertussen las. ''Moet je horen!'' riep hij uit. ''Grind heeft de alarmen van zijn bank uitgezet wegens een jaarlijkse geldschoonmaak! Een ideaal moment om de bank te beroven!'' Zijn ogen glommen. Caramel trok de krant uit zijn handen. ''Geef asjeblieft het goede voorbeeld aan je kinderen en ga meehelpen in de keuken in plaats van een overval te plannen'' zei ze terwijl ze de keuken in wees. Rex liet een teleurgesteld soort van gegrom horen maar maakte toen toch zijn weg naar de keuken om Caramel daar maar te helpen. Caramel wilde hem al achterna gaan maar zag Kaylee en Donna toen staan. ''Ah, jullie zijn al terug! We zijn het eten aan het klaarmaken'' ze glimlachte vriendelijk. ''Is jullie vriendin er niet bij?'' vroeg ze toen ze Melina miste. Kaylee schudde haar hoofd. ''Nee, ze is nog in de stad, denken we. Ze zal straks vast wel terug komen''. Ze wilde er niet al te veel over kwijt. || ''Ah, oke… Nou ja, ik roep jullie wel voor het avondeten'' zei Caramel maar, en liep de keuken in om Rex te assisteren. Kaylee en Donna gingen naar boven.

Op de tweede verdieping stak Kaylee haar hoofd om de hoek van de kamer van Anise. ''Hey Anise!'' zei ze vrolijk. Anise keek op. Ze lag uitgestrekt op haar bed met haar telefoon in haar handen, waarschijnlijk een spelletje aan het spelen. ''Kaylee!'' riep ze verrast uit. ''Ik wist helemaal niet dat je hier was!'' Ze sprong op om Kaylee een knuffel te geven. ''En dit is…?'' Ze staarde naar Donna, die naast Kaylee stond. ''O, dit is Donna, een van mijn vriendinnen!'' zei Kaylee snel, waarop Donna een kort knikje gaf. Anise stak beleefd haar hand uit, maar Donna staarde er alleen maar naar. ''Schud haar hand'' siste Kaylee tussen haar tanden door naar Donna. ''Echt niet! Ze is half elf!'' fluisterde Donna. ''Wees niet onbeleefd en doe het gewoon!'' siste Kaylee opnieuw terwijl ze Donna een trap tegen haar been gaf. ''Au!'' Met tegenzin en met een zuur gezicht schudde Donna toch maar Anise's hand, die haar raar aan keek. ''Aangenaam'' zei Donna, niet van harte. ''We gaan zo eten, hè'' zei Kaylee maar toen het stil bleef. ''Ik wist niet of je het had gehoord''. Anise liet zichzelf op haar bed vallen en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Ik hoef geen eten, ik ga in staking!'' zei ze koppig. ''Net zo lang tot ik dood ga van de honger of wanneer mam me een piercing geeft''. Kaylee schoot in de lach en Donna kon het niet helpen hetzelfde te doen. ''Dat gaat je echt niet helpen hoor'' zei Donna met een grijns terwijl ze tegen de deur aan leunde. ''Mam laat me echt niet verhongeren hoor!'' bracht Anise uit, al klonk ze niet al te zeker van zichzelf. ''En dan nog, anders vraag ik het gewoon aan mijn vader! Van hem mag ik vast wel een piercing''. Kaylee kwam naast haar op het bed zitten. ''Waarom wil je zo graag een piercing?'' vroeg ze vriendelijk. ''Omdat Septimus er ook een heeft!'' ''Wie is Septimus?'' ''De coolste jongen die ik ken, duh!'' Anise pakte haar mobieltje op en scrolde door haar galerij heen. Niet veel later hield ze een foto op haar telefoon omhoog. Op de foto stond Anise samen met een elvenjongen met paars-groen haar. Ze leken best close. Kaylee's ogen begonnen te stralen. ''Is dat je vriendje?!'' riep ze enthousiast. ''Echt niet!'' Anise deed snel haar telefoon weg. ''We zijn beste vrienden!'' verzekerde ze Kaylee, die het niet helemaal leek te geloven. ''Maar jullie zijn zo leuk samen!'' riep Kaylee daarop uit. Anise keek naar Donna, die nog steeds een grijns op haar gezicht had. ''Maak je maar geen zorgen, zo is ze tegen iedereen. Wacht maar tot ze zelf iemand heeft'' reageerde die. ''Het eten is klaar!'' hoorden ze de stem van Harvey vanaf beneden roepen. Kaylee stond op van het bed. ''Kom je echt niet mee?'' vroeg ze met een blik op Anise, die haar hoofd schudde. ''Ik blijf hier''. ''Dan niet''. Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep samen met Donna naar beneden.

''Waar is Anise?'' vroeg Harvey toen Kaylee en Donna zonder Anise beneden verschenen. ''Uh, die komt niet'' zei Kaylee, waarop Caramel opkeek. Ze liet een geïrriteerde zucht horen. ''Wat is er nu weer met haar?'' Ze liep naar de trap toe. ''Anise, eten!'' riep ze naar boven. ''Ik hoef geen eten! Ik ben in staking!'' klonk het van boven. Even leek het erop dat Caramel boos zou worden, maar ze bleef rustig. ''Dan krijg je geen eten!'' riep haar moeder terug terwijl ze terug naar de eettafel liep. ''Die komt snel genoeg wanneer ze honger krijgt'' voegde ze er nog aan toe toen de rest bleef kijken. Rex knikte en Caramel schoof weer aan tafel.

Na het eten waren Donna en Kaylee opgestaan en waren net van plan om naar boven te lopen, tot ze Melina van buitenaf naar de ingang van de Molly Moo zagen lopen. ''Melina! Eindelijk!'' riep Kaylee met een hint van ongerustheid in haar stem uit. Donna zette haar handen in haar zij. ''Waar bleef je zo lang? Je hebt het avondeten gemist''. ''Ik heb al in de stad gegeten. Met mijn vader'' zei Melina snel en met een glimlach. ''Hij heeft me van alles laten zien en verteld. Het was echt geweldig!'' ''En je kon ons niet even op de hoogte brengen?'' Donna leek hem nog steeds niet te vertrouwen. Melina haalde haar schouders op. ''Dat ik niets van me heb laten horen bewijst toch juist dat het goed met me gaat? Hij heeft me beloofd me morgen de rest te laten zien en ik kan echt niet wachten!'' ''Ik dacht dat je geen behoefte eraan had om je echte familie te zien?'' merkte Kaylee op. ''Ja! En we hadden afgesproken om morgen samen op zoek te gaan naar Nymphea!'' voegde Donna er nog aan toe. ''Ja, maar…'' gaf Melina met tegenzin toe. ''Ik bedoel… Hij heeft me afgestaan voor een goede reden, en me niet in de steek gelaten zoals ik altijd gedacht had dat mijn ouders gedaan hadden!'' bracht ze er tegen in. Kaylee en Donna leken er nauwelijks wat van te geloven. ''En we kunnen toch ook later op zoek gaan naar Nymphea? We zijn er net!'' ''Pardon?'' Donna's stem klonk kwaad. ''En mijn vader dan?! Terwijl jij hier gezellig een familiereünie houd kan mijn vader misschien wel elk moment dood gaan!'' riep ze overstuur uit. ''Of misschien is hij dat al!'' voegde ze er nog aan toe, terwijl ze zich om draaide en met tranen in haar ogen naar boven rende, al deed ze haar best dat te verbergen. ''Donna…!'' Kaylee rende achter haar aan, maar pauzeerde even om Melina kort aan te kijken met een blik alsof ze iets heel goed fout had gedaan, en rende toen naar boven, achter Donna aan, en liet Melina beneden achter.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5- De Nieuwe Erfgenaam

**Hoofdstuk 5 – De nieuwe erfgenaam.**

Het was de volgende dag. De avond ervoor had Kaylee met Donna gepraat en haar een beetje gekalmeerd. Daarna waren ze, en even later ook Melina, gaan slapen. Ze hadden voor het slapen gaan geen woord met elkaar gewisseld. Toen Kaylee en Donna de volgende ochtend wakker werden was Melina al weg, waarschijnlijk naar Morfo toe. Zelf besloten Kaylee en Donna maar om naar het Pixiestadse bos te gaan, op zoek naar Nymphea. Helaas bleek er geen spoor van haar te bekennen. Moe en teleurgesteld besloten ze 's middags daarom maar terug te gaan naar de Molly Moo.

Zuchtend lieten Kaylee en Donna zich aan een tafeltje in de bakkerij neervallen. Aangezien het nog niet zo laat in de middag was was het nog redelijk rustig. ''Wat scheelt er aan?'' vroeg Caramel toen ze de twee meiden zo terneergeslagen zag zitten. Donna begon met praten. ''We zijn naar Nymphea's huis geweest maar ze was nergens te vinden. Wat als de elven haar al te pakken hebben genomen?'' Haar stem klonk angstig. ''Of misschien was ze wel gewoon niet thuis'' bracht Caramel er tegen in. ''Oude wijzen hebben ook een leven. Misschien minder spannend als dat van jullie, maar toch'' vertelde ze vriendelijk. Kaylee knikte langzaam. ''Tante Caramel heeft gelijk'' zei ze tegen Donna. ''We proberen het later gewoon nog eens! En er is nog veel wat we kunnen doen in de tussentijd! Het elvengedeelte verkennen om er achter te komen waar de elven zijn die je vader hebben ontvoerd, bijvoorbeeld!'' stelde ze voor. Donna leek wat meer hoop te krijgen na Kaylee's woorden. Ze leek het te geloven. Caramel fronste. ''Het elvengedeelte? Ik denk niet dat jullie daar makkelijk in komen...'' ''Hoezo niet?'' vroeg Donna. ''De naam zegt het al. Het is het stadsgedeelte van de elven. Ze hebben het niet zo op Pixies''. ''Maar jij bent er toch ook in geweest toen je uit ging met oom Rex?'' merkte Kaylee op. Caramel knikte. ''Ja, maar bij mij was het anders. Juist omdat ik de vriendin van Rex was mocht ik er komen. Rex is een van de erfgenamen van de machtigste elf die er ooit bestaan heeft. Hij was populair en andere elven durfden mij niks te doen omdat ze bang waren voor de wraak van Rex''. Donna stond op van tafel. ''Makkelijk in te komen of niet… ik ga het toch proberen'' zei ze dapper. Ze keek afwachtend van Kaylee, die nog niet opgestaan was. ''Het is het proberen waard''. Uiteindelijk stond Kaylee toch op. Ze wist niet of het zo'n goed idee was maar Donna had tenminste met een ding gelijk: Ze hadden het nog niet eens geprobeerd.

**-Op datzelfde moment, bij de elven-**  
Mabel, Sacylia, en Derek stonden voor de deur van de troonkamer van De Wolf. Ze hadden Sean nog steeds niet gezien en ook via hun telefoons konden ze hem niet bereiken. Wel waren ze erachter gekomen dat zijn spullen er niet meer waren. Derek had luid geklaagd dat hij op zijn telefoon geblokkeerd was, maar Sacylia had hem erop gewezen dat Sean hem al veel eerder had geblokkeerd. Onder het lopen protesteerde Derek nog luidkeels dat het oneerlijk was en dat hij hem allang had moeten deblokkeren, maar niemand luisterde. ''Dus… wie van ons gaat hem vertellen dat Sean weg is?'' Sacylia keek onzeker van Mabel naar Derek. ''Niemand'' antwoordde Mabel met een toon van vastberadenheid in haar stem. ''Voor zover wij weten is hij helemaal niet weg. Hij is gewoon buiten een wandeling aan het maken of iets dergelijks''. Er verscheen een gevaarlijke glinstering in Derek's ogen. ''Bedoel je dat we gaan liegen tegen De Wolf?'' Hij grijnsde. Mabel haalde nonchalant haar schouders op. ''Het is niet liegen als wij geloven dat het de waarheid is''. Ze klopte op de deur. ''Binnen!'' klonk het van achter de deur. De drie elven traden de troonkamer binnen. Eenmaal binnen troffen ze daar De Wolf aan, en nog iemand… Het was een jonge elf, ongeveer veertien jaar oud, die ze niet herkenden. De blik van De Wolf gleed over de drie heen. ''Waar is Sean?'' vroeg hij na een korte pauze. ''We—'' begon Derek, maar Mabel schoof haar hand over zijn mond heen. Ze schonk Derek een geïrriteerde blik toe en richtte zich toen snel weer op De Wolf. ''Hij had geen zin om te komen en vond dat we het met zijn drieën wel aan konden'' verzon ze. De Wolf gromde. ''Zorg dat hij er volgende keer bij is, of hij wil of niet. Dit gaat jullie allemaal aan''. Hij wees op de jongen die naast hem stond. ''Zeg asjeblieft niet dat hij bij ons team komt. Ik heb geen zin om te babysitten op een kleuter'' bromde Derek, maar hield snel zijn mond toen hij de blik zag waarmee De Wolf hem terug aan keek. ''Ik zou maar wat meer respect tonen voor deze 'kleuter' als ik jou was. Hij is namelijk de wettelijke erfgenaam en zal spoedig, nadat hij zijn training bij mij heeft afgerond, jullie meester zijn''. De jongen grijnsde. ''Met de staf in mijn bezit heb ik meer macht dan jullie allemaal bij elkaar''. Hij richtte zijn blik op Derek. ''En ongehoorzame onderdanen zullen niet lang blijven…'' siste hij. Met een boos gezicht staarde Derek terug. Het allerliefst wilde hij de jongen op de grond smijten, maar het leek hem voor een keer beter om het verstandigste te doen en te zwijgen. ''Goed… Mabel, Sacylia, Derek, dit is Septimus'' stelde De Wolf de jongen eindelijk voor. ''Derderangs, maar wettelijke erfgenaam. Ik hoop dat jullie in de toekomst goed met elkaar overweg kunnen. Voor nu kunnen jullie gaan. Ga iets nuttigs doen en hou de stad in de gaten of zoiets. De laatste tijd zitten jullie alleen maar in jullie huis te niksen''. De Wolf draaide zich om naar Septimus. ''Ja, meester'' antwoordden de drie in koor terwijl ze, niet van harte, een buiging maakten uit respect. Eenmaal buiten stonden besloot Derek dat zijn mond dichthouden niet meer nodig was. ''Wie denkt dat kleine opdondertje wel dat hij is?'' snauwde hij tegen niemand in het bijzonder. ''Komt hier even aan als erfgenaam en denkt dat hij gelijk alle macht over ons heeft''. Sacylia haalde haar schouders op. ''Nou ja, in de toekomst heeft hij dat misschien wel''. Derek liet een grommend geluid horen. Mabel liet een diepe zucht van irritatie. ''Je hoorde de baas zijn bevel, laten we maar gewoon de stad in de gaten houden. Misschien gebeurd er dan nog iets spannends''.

Kaylee en Donna waren naar het stadsgedeelte van de elven gegaan om daar op onderzoek uit te gaan. Helaas hield hun onderzoek eerder op dan gehoopt. Ze waren nog niet ver de stad in of een groepje elven hield hen tegen. ''Kijk eens wat we hier hebben…'' siste een van de elven, een meisje, tegen de andere twee jongens die bij haar waren. ''Verdwaalde pixies, hmm? Wat doen jullie hier zo ver van waar jullie vandaan komen?'' merkte een van de jongens met een quasi-geïnteresseerde blik op. Kaylee deed snel uit angst voor de elven een stap naar achter zodat ze half achter Donna verscholen stond, maar Donna verroerde zich niet. ''Net zoals jullie welkom zijn in ons gedeelte van de stad, mogen wij hier ook gewoon komen'' antwoordde ze op bazige toon met haar armen over elkaar geslagen. Een van de elven spuugde op de grond. Hij balde zijn vuisten. ''Wie zegt dat jullie hier mogen komen?'' ''Waag het maar naar voren te komen, dan krijgen jullie een pak slaag. Pixies zijn hier niet welkom'' voegde het meisje er met samengeknepen ogen naar de twee aan toe. Donna deed een stap naar voren maar Kaylee hield haar tegen, waarna Donna zich naar haar toe draaide. ''Het is twee tegen drie. Ja, we zijn in het nadeel, maar als we samenwerken kunnen we makkelijk van ze winnen''. Kaylee schudde haar hoofd. ''Een tegen drie bedoel je. Ik ga echt niet met die elven vechten!'' ''Heb jij een beter idee dan?'' siste Donna terug. ''We kunnen beter wachten tot Melina terug is en aan haar vragen of ze met ons mee wil komen. Zij is een elf, zij komt er vast wel in''. Eerlijk gezegd was Kaylee al blij als ze van die elven weg waren, ze gaven haar de rillingen. Ze zouden hoe dan ook uiteindelijk vast wel een manier vinden om de stad in te komen. Met of zonder Melina. Donna zuchtte, maar moest toegeven dat Kaylee gelijk had. Het was een dom idee om in haar eentje tegen drie elven te vechten. ''Goed dan'' mokte ze. ''We gaan, al is dit niet het laatste wat jullie van ons zullen horen''. Ze stak haar tong uit naar de elven, die er alleen maar bozer van leken te worden. ''Waag het niet, of we gooien jullie er eigenhandig uit!'' riep een van hen terug. Met moeite moest Donna zichzelf tegen houden om niet terug ruzie te maken terwijl ze weg liepen, terug naar hun veilige plek zonder gemene elven: de Molly Moo.

Melina had de hele dag bij haar vader rondgehangen. Hij had haar meegenomen naar een aantal plekken van de stad waar hij bijzondere herinneringen met haar moeder had, en haar van alles verteld. Nu liepen ze richting het Pixiestadse park. ''En dit...'' begon Morfo. ''Is de plek waar je moeder en ik het liefst waren''. Hij stond stil voor een groot meer. ''Het was ook de plek waar we elkaar ontmoet hadden. En nu wil ik hem graag met jou delen''. Hij draaide zich naar Melina toe. Gezamenlijk gingen ze zitten bij het meer. ''Ik kan het me nog herinneren als de dag van gisteren… het was een warme, zomerse dag toen Gaby en ik elkaar ontmoet hadden. Ik had een gebroken hart vanwege een oude liefde die ging trouwen en zocht troost in het park bij dit schitterende meer. Op dat moment was ik zo droevig dat ik dacht dat ik nooit meer gelukkig zou zijn. Dat was het moment dat ik haar zag. Ze had de mooiste, stralende blauwe ogen die er bestonden. Ik was op slag verliefd''. Er verscheen een glimlach op Morfo's gezicht terwijl hij verder vertelde. ''Ze zag me alleen zitten en kwam naar me toe. We hebben heel lang zitten praten en elkaar van alles verteld, maar eigenlijk had ik het gevoel alsof ik haar al veel langer kende''. Morfo nam een pauze van zijn verhaal om te wijzen op een hotdog kraam die iets verderop stond. ''Ik heb met haar samen een hotdog gegeten. Met pindakaas erop. Een uitvinding van mij''. Hij lachtte. ''Sindsdien is dit mijn favoriete plek om te komen en haal ik er nog steeds zo nu en dan hotdogs om te delen met Gabriel. Later bleek dat zij exact hetzelfde voor mij voelde, en wilden we ons leven met elkaar delen''. Het was even stil. Melina wist niet zo goed wat ze op dit verhaal moest zeggen, al had ze de hele tijd aandachtig geluisterd. Het was Gabriel die de stilte verbrak. ''Kraa! Honger!'' riep Gabriel uit. De hele trip had hij op Morfo's schouder gezeten. Een beetje frisse lucht was goed voor hem, had Morfo gezegd, al leek hij daar nu een beetje spijt van te hebben. Morfo zuchtte. ''Ik heb geen eten voor je meegebracht. Je zult moeten wachten tot we weer thuis zijn. Straks''. ''Hotdogs! Hotdogs met pindakaas!'' kraaide de papegaai weer. Blijkbaar had hij ook het hele verhaal meegeluisterd en had hij nu trek gekregen in een hotdog. Melina schoot in de lach om de vogel. Met een diepe zucht stond Morfo op van zijn plek. Hij keek de vogel met een strenge blik in zijn ogen aan. ''Als ik een hotdog voor je haal, houd je dan op met zeuren?'' ''Kraa'' klonk het instemmend van Gabriels kant. ''Goed dan''. Morfo wendde zijn blik van Gabriel naar Melina. ''Wacht hier, ik ben zo terug. Ik haal hotdogs voor ons'' zei hij terwijl hij al weg liep richting het hotdogkraampje, Melina alleen achterlatend met de papegaai. Ze was nog steeds niet echt gewend aan hem, vandaar ook dat het maar stil bleef tussen de twee. Na een paar minuten kwam Morfo terug met drie hotdogs in zijn hand. Hij gaf er een aan Melina en hield de andere twee zelf vast. Gabriel kwam onder hem staan en keek afwachtend naar de hotdog in zijn handen. ''Hotdog!"' kraaide de papegaai terwijl hij probeerde te happen naar de hotdog in Morfo's hand. ''Geduld!'' zei Morfo streng. Hij ging zitten en legde de twee hotdogs op servetjes op het gras neer zodat hij zijn tas kon pakken. Uit zijn tas toverde hij een pot pindakaas en een mes tevoorschijn. Hij draaide de pot open en stak zijn mes erin. ''Jij ook?'' vroeg hij aan Melina, die wijs haar hoofd schudde voor deze rare combinatie. ''Ik lust geen pindakaas''. Morfo haalde zijn schouders op. ''Dat heb je dan in ieder geval niet van je ouders. Ach ja, meer voor ons, hè Gabriel?'' Hij smeerde een van de hotdogs in met een dikke laag pindakaas en wilde die voor Gabriel neer leggen, maar de papegaai was zo opgewonden dat hij in plaats van de hotdog in Morfo's hand beet. ''Au!'' schreeuwde hij uit. ''Stom rotbeest!'' Gabriel, die nu toch zijn hotdog had, liet een spottend soort van gelach als geluid horen. Morfo griste de hotdog voor Gabriels snavel weg en hield hem boven het water. ''Kop dicht of je mag je hotdog met slootwater drinken'' siste hij naar Gabriel. Gabriel hield zijn snavel open alsof hij wat wilde zeggen, maar besloot hem toen uit wijs besluit weer dicht te doen. ''En nu wil ik excuses horen''. ''Excuseer''. ''Wat zei je daar?'' ''Excuseer'' herhaalde de papegaai weer. ''Het spijt me heel erg, meneer Morfo''. Met een strenge blik in zijn ogen staarde Morfo de papegaai aan, alsof dit zijn manier was om de papegaai manieren aan te leren. ''Het spijt me heel erg, meneer Snorfo'' zei de papegaai. Ondanks dat hij inderdaad een snor had leek Morfo het niet te kunnen waarderen. ''Oké nu heb je erom gevraagd''. Hij liet de hotdog los boven het water. Met een luid geklepper van vleugels vloog Gabriel op de hotdog af. Net op tijd kon hij de hotdog redden. Helaas viel hij daardoor zelf in het water. ''Ha ha! Sukkel!'' lachtte Morfo hem uit terwijl hij naar hem wees. Met een boze blik staarde de vogel naar Morfo, maar bracht zijn inmiddels ook drijfnatte hotdog al zwemmend naar de kant en zei niks. Intussen smeerde Morfo zijn eigen hotdog in met pindakaas. Net toen hij de hotdog naar zijn mond toe bracht en er een hap van wilde nemen schoot er iets langs hem wat de hotdog met een snelle vaart uit zijn handen griste. Het was Gabriel, die zijn eigen verdronken hotdog achter had gelaten om zo de verse van Morfo te stelen. ''Wel alle…'' begon Morfo vloekend terwijl hij op stond, maar de papegaai vloog er al vandoor met de hotdog. ''Wacht maar tot je thuis bent!'' schreeuwde Morfo hem nog na. ''Je krijgt een straf van hier tot Tokyo! Nooit meer koekjes!'' Brommend ging hij weer op de grond zitten. Voor even ging zijn blik naar de natte hotdog die verderop op de grond lag, maar besloot het niet te doen. Melina schoof haar hotdog naar hem toe. ''Je mag die van mij wel hebben. Ik weet hoeveel de hotdogs je aan mam doen denken'' bood ze aan. Morfo glimlachtte. ''Lief van je. Dat heb je vast van je moeder, die deelde ook alles met anderen. Maar eet hem zelf maar op, ik wil dat het ook een herinnering voor jou wordt''. Melina glimlachte ook. In stilte nam ze een hap van haar hotdog. ''Weetje…'' begon Morfo uiteindelijk. ''Ik weet dat het wat vroeg is… we hebben pas een dag weer contact… Maar ik zou het geweldig vinden als er een dag komt dat je bij mij thuis intrekt''. Melina keek hem aan. ''Het hoeft nu nog niet!'' zei Morfo snel. Hij wilde niet dat ze zich oncomfortabel zou voelen. ''Maar, misschien… als je het zou willen… kan je vanavond bij mijn huis blijven slapen? Ik heb een logeerkamer. Dan kan je vast wennen aan hoe het is als je er eenmaal woont!'' Melina leek te twijfelen. Ze vond dit eigenlijk veel te snel gaan. Morfo, die zag dat ze twijfelde, voegde er snel aan toe: ''Ik voel me zo eenzaam sinds Gabriëlla weg is. En nu is Gabriel ook nog weg… Ik ben helemaal alleen''. Hij staarde droevig naar de grond. Melina knikte langzaam, meer uit schuldgevoel dan dat ze echt wou. ''Goed… ik blijf wel slapen vannacht''. ''Echt?!'' riep Morfo vol ongeloof uit. Melina knikte. Morfo vloog haar bijna om de hals. ''Je bent echt de meest geweldige dochter die een vader zich ooit kon wensen!'' riep hij blij uit.

Terug in de Molly Moo hingen Kaylee en Donna wat rond in de bakkerij. Ze hadden besloten Caramel en Harvey maar een handje te helpen en zich nuttig te maken. Het enige wat ze nu konden doen is wachten tot Melina terug was. ''O, ik heb een smsje!'' riep Kaylee uit toen ze haar mobieltje in haar broekzak voelde trillen. Haar gezicht betrok toen ze het las. ''Wat is er?'' vroeg Donna toen ze Kaylee's gezicht zag. ''Melina blijft vannacht daar slapen. Ze komt niet naar hierheen''. ''Wat? Ik snap dat het haar vader is, maar ze kent hem pas een dag!'' riep Donna uit. Caramel hoorde de ophef en kwam naar de twee meiden toelopen. ''Wat is er loos?'' ''Alles!'' Donna klonk geïrriteerd. ''Melina heeft het veel te druk met haar vader en heeft geen eens tijd meer voor ons! Ze vergeet wat er echt belangrijk is!'' ''Haar vader?'' Caramel klonk verbaasd. ''Ja, ze heeft haar vader gevonden'' bevestigde Kaylee. ''Gisteren. Hij is alleen een beetje… eh…'' Ze zocht naar het goede woord om hem te omschrijven. ''…Vreemd'' besloot ze uiteindelijk. ''Vreemd? Hij is een rare snijboon!'' riep Donna uit. Caramel schoot in de lach. ''Dat zal toch vast wel meevallen? Jullie moeten hem gewoon wat beter leren kennen''. ''Helemaal niet! Hij was een creep!'' bracht Donna er nogmaals tegen in. ''Hij heeft zijn papegaai vernoemd naar zijn dode verloofde en maakte er gister ruzie mee om de slagroombus!'' Caramel trok haar wenkbrauw op. ''Dood? Verloofde? Waar hebben jullie het over? Ik heb haar gisteravond nog aan de telefoon gehad''. Kaylee en Donna keken elkaar even aan. ''Wacht… weet jij wie Melina's ouders zijn?'' vroeg Kaylee langzaam. Caramel sloeg haar hand voor haar hoofd. ''Ik heb mijn mond voorbij gepraat…'' nam ze zichzelf kwalijk. ''Ik dacht dat jullie het al wisten toen jullie zeiden dat ze haar vader had ontmoet''. Kaylee knikte. ''Dat is ook zo. Tenminste, dat was wat hij zei. Wie zijn haar ouders dan?'' Caramel draaide zich om en schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik heb al veel te veel gezegd. Vergeet wat ik zei''. Kaylee en Donna gingen aan de andere kant voor haar staan. ''Kom op, tante!'' drong Kaylee aan. ''Dit is voor Melina's bestwil!'' Caramel leek te twijfelen, maar slaakte toen uiteindelijk een diepe zucht. ''Goed dan. Haar ouders zijn twee hele goede vrienden van me. Floxy, haar vader, is de beste vriend van mijn man, Rex, en Sapphire, haar moeder, is altijd al mijn hartsvriendin geweest''. ''Wacht eens even… ik dacht dat haar vader Morfo heette?'' merkte Donna op. ''Morfo?'' Caramel trok een wenkbrauw op maar schoot toen in de lach. ''Morfo Melina's vader? Dat mocht hij willen!'' Opnieuw wisselden Donna en Kaylee een blik met elkaar. Wat als Melina in gevaar was?


	7. Hoofdstuk 6- De stad van de Elven

**Hoofdstuk 6 – De stad van de Elven.**

Donna en Kaylee waren op weg naar het huis van Morfo. Wat ze precies wouden bereiken wisten ze nog niet, zolang ze Melina er maar weg konden krijgen. ''Dus… wat is het plan?'' vroeg Kaylee toen ze eenmaal voor de deur stonden. Donna haalde haar schouders op. ''Geen idee, dat zien we dan wel weer''. Met een boos gezicht drukte Donna op de deurbel. Het duurde zo'n vijf minuten voor Morfo zijn hoofd om de hoek van de deur stak. ''Wat is er? Ik heb het druk'' riep hij, maar realiseerde zich toen dat Donna en Kaylee voor de deur stonden. ''Wat komen jullie hier doen?'' snauwde hij naar ze. Kaylee deed haar mond open om wat te zeggen maar Donna was haar al voor. ''Hou op met dit toneelspel! We weten dat je niet echt Melina's vader bent!'' Morfo schrok en schoof snel zijn hand voor Donna's mond. Schichtig keek hij achterom of Melina het gehoord had. ''Hoe weten- Ik bedoel, hoe komen jullie daar nou weer bij?!'' ''We weten wie Melina's echte ouders zijn'' sprong Kaylee haar bij. ''Je kunt het eerlijk opbiechten tegen Melina, of anders doen wij het!'' ''Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt!'' loog Morfo, waarna hij snel de deur dicht gooide. Binnen keek Melina op. ''Wie waren dat?'' ''Een stel irritante collectes voor het doel van zielige papegaaien'' verzon hij. Hij keek naar de vogelkooi van Gabriel, die nog leeg was. ''Ik haat papegaaien'' verklaarde hij.

''Wat nu?'' Kaylee staarde naar Donna. ''Wacht maar. Geef je mobieltje eens''. Ze stak afwachtend haar hand uit naar Kaylee, die twijfelend haar telefoon aan Donna gaf. Donna toetste Melina's nummer in. Binnen ging de telefoon over. Melina haalde haar telefoon uit haar zak en staarde naar het beeldscherm. ''Kaylee belt me'' zei ze verbaasd terwijl haar vinger boven het opneem-knopje zweefde. Vliegensvlug rende Morfo vanaf de voordeur naar haar toe en rukte de telefoon uit haar handen. Snel drukte hij op het knopje om het binnenkomende gesprek te weigeren. ''Hé! Mijn telefoon!'' Melina probeerde de telefoon terug te pakken maar Morfo hield hem ver bij haar vandaan. ''In mijn huis zijn telefoons verboden!'' Hij liep met de telefoon naar een ladekast die tegen de muur stond en trok een van de lades open. ''De jeugd van tegenwoordig zit alleen nog maar op zijn telefoon'' zei hij terwijl hij de telefoon erin liet vallen. ''Leer eens respect te hebben voor ouderen en gezellig te zijn'' verklaarde hij. Melina trok een wenkbrauw op. ''Ik wil mijn telefoon terug'' eiste ze. ''Pech, want die krijg je niet!'' snauwde Morfo naar haar. Hij pakte de afstandsbediening die op de bank lag en zette de televisie aan. ''Ga maar een film kijken, dan maak ik avondeten'' zei hij terwijl hij de keuken in liep, Melina mokkend op de bank achterlatend. Donna probeerde Melina nog twee keer te bellen. ''Ze neemt niet op'' zei ze waarna ze de telefoon weer terug aan Kaylee gaf, die hem snel en dankbaar aanpakte. ''Thanks, ik moet mijn inlogbonussen op mijn idol games nog halen'' antwoordde die. Donna keek haar met een niet-begrijpende blik aan. ''Je beste vriendin zit daarbinnen opgesloten met die freak en jij denkt aan spelletjes? Wat is er mis met jou?'' ''Mis met mij? Zij zei dat ik naar brood smaakte'' Kaylee klonk verbaasd, waarop Donna niet anders kon dan een diepe zucht slaken. ''Focus!'' Kaylee haalde haar schouders op. ''Wat wil je dat we doen dan? Hij laat ons niet binnen en Melina neemt de telefoon niet op. We kunnen moeilijk het dak op klimmen en via de schoorsteen naar binnen gaan als de kerstman''. ''Weet ik veel!'' Donna probeerde logisch na te denken. ''We kunnen naar de politie gaan ofzo? Of naar je tante Caramel, misschien weet zij iets!'' Kaylee schudde haar hoofd. ''Alsof de politie wat doet, we kunnen niet bewijzen dat hij haar ontvoerd heeft. Hij kan gewoon zeggen dat ze er vrijwillig is. Maar, misschien is het wel beter om tante Caramel om advies te vragen. Zij weet altijd wat ze moet doen in dit soort situaties''. Samen besloten ze terug te gaan naar de Molly Moo.

''Eten is klaar!'' riep Morfo even later vanuit de keuken. ''Eindelijk'' zuchtte Melina. Ze had naar de televisie gekeken, maar Morfo had de televisie op 'kleuter-tv' (kindvriendelijk noemde hij dat) gezet, waardoor ze zich alsnog de rest van de tijd dood had verveeld. Ze stond op en liep de keuken in, maar daar stond haar nog een onaangename verrassing te wachten. Morfo, compleet met roze schort en ovenwand aan, zette net de pan op tafel neer. ''Ga zitten'' zei hij, waarop Melina aan tafel schoof. Hij zette het raam open voor wat frisse lucht, deed de ovenwand uit en ging zelf ook zitten. ''Wat eten we?'' vroeg Melina. Ze had eigenlijk best honger gekregen. ''Spruitjes met mosterd!'' zei Morfo terwijl hij het deksel van de pan tilde. Met een grote lepel schepte Morfo een stel spruitjes op het bord van Melina. ''Dat lust ik niet!'' riep ze uit. ''Oh ja? Dat is jammer dan, want je eet het alsnog op! Ik heb er mijn best op gedaan'' antwoordde Morfo op betweterige toon. Op zijn eigen bord deed hij ook een grote schep spruitjes. ''Eet smakelijk'' zei hij, waarna hij een hap wilde nemen. Met een vies gezicht staarde Melina naar het bord. Langzaam bracht ze de lepel naar haar mond toe. Net toen ze een hap wilde nemen kwam er een luid lawaai van buiten. Tegelijkertijd keken Melina en Morfo op naar het raam toe. ''Wat was-'' Morfo kwam niet verder met zijn zin. Met enorme vaart kwam er iets van buiten het raam in vliegen en belandde zo in de pan die op tafel stond. ''Wel potverdriedubbeltjes nog aan toe! Gabriel!'' schreeuwde Morfo uit. Het was inderdaad Gabriel, die van buiten de pan met spruitjes met mosterd had geroken en erop af was gedoken. Al slurpend likte Gabriel de mosterd van de spruitjes en begon hij van de spruitjes te eten. Melina schoot in de lach, maar Morfo was loeikwaad. ''Je hebt mijn eten verpest!'' brulde hij uit. Hij pakte de papegaai bij zijn nekvel en tilde hem op van de pan. De vogel zat van top tot teen onder de mosterd. ''In de time out voor jou!'' snauwde Morfo terwijl hij Gabriel naar zijn kooi terugbracht. Hij smeet de vogel in zijn kooi en gooide er toen een doek overheen. ''En ik wil niets meer van jou horen nu!'' Onder de doek bleef het stil. Nog steeds rood uitziend van woede liep Morfo terug naar de keukentafel. Hij pakte de pan spruitjes van tafel en kieperde de inhoud in de prullenbak. ''Ik bestel wel een pizza ofzo'' snauwde hij naar Melina, die stil en afwachtend aan tafel zat te kijken aangezien ze niks durfde te zeggen.

Buiten adem kwamen Donna en Kaylee de Molly Moo in rennen. ''Tante Caramel!'' riep Kaylee uit. Caramel keek op. Ze zette net het avondeten in de keuken op tafel. ''Ah, jullie zijn net op tijd! Het eten is klaar!'' Hijgend kwamen de twee meiden tot stilstand. ''Je moet ons helpen!'' riep Kaylee uit. ''Melina is ontvoerd door die Morfo en sluit ons buiten!'' voegde Donna daar, nog steeds buiten adem van het rennen, aan toe. Rex kwam net de keuken binnen lopen. ''Morfo? Wat is er met hem?'' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig toen hij een deel van het gesprek opving. Caramel zuchtte. ''De meiden beweren dat hij hun vriendin heeft ontvoerd''. ''Hij liegt over dat hij Melina's vader is en we mochten niet naar binnen!'' riep Donna uit. ''En ze neemt haar telefoon niet op!'' ''Morfo Melina's vader?'' Verbaasd keek Rex naar Caramel. ''Weten ze…?'' Caramel knikte. ''Ja, ik heb mijn mond voorbij gepraat'' antwoordde ze met tegenzin. ''Maar de meiden hadden beloofd hun mond erover te houden'' voegde ze er daarna nog aan toe met een strenge blik op Donna en Kaylee. ''We hebben ook niks gezegd!'' riep Kaylee. ''Maar er moet toch iets zijn wat we kunnen doen? Als Melina's echte ouders naar Morfo gaan om haar te redden moet hij haar wel vrijlaten!'' ''Ja!'' riep Donna instemmend. Caramel zuchtte opnieuw. ''Het is allemaal niet zo simpel. Het zit veel ingewikkelder in elkaar dan jullie denken''. Haar blik gleed naar Rex. ''Maar Melina kan wel in levensgevaar zijn!'' sputterde Kaylee tegen. Rex legde zijn hand op Caramel's schouder. ''Misschien is het beter als je contact opneemt met Sapph, of Floxy. Ja, het is Morfo, die heeft nog nooit iemand echt kwaad gedaan… en ik betwijfel dat hij dat ooit zou doen. Maar als jij het niet doet gaan ze waarschijnlijk zelf op zoek naar ze, of komen ze alleen maar meer in de problemen''. ''Rex…'' ''We zijn zelf ook jong geweest'' had hij als antwoord. ''…En hebben ook niet altijd slimme dingen gedaan'' voegde hij er nog aan toe. ''Zoals Vikus z'n kasteel binnen dringen terwijl hij een val voor ons had gezet bijvoorbeeld. Maar daarom moeten wij er zijn om ze te ondersteunen, voor ze zichzelf in de nesten werken zoals wij altijd deden''. Caramel knikte langzaam. ''Misschien heb je gelijk…'' ''Wow, Oom Rex, sinds wanneer ben jij zo wijs geworden?'' vroeg Kaylee plagend. Rex grijnsde. ''Dat was ik altijd al, maar ik kies er voor om liever gemeen te zijn. Ik heb een imago om hoog te houden, en kinderen om indruk op te maken''. Ze lachten. ''Ik zal vanavond bij Sapph en Floxy langs gaan'' zei Caramel tenslotte. ''Het vroegst dat we waarschijnlijk iets kunnen doen is morgenochtend, daar kan ik helaas ook niets aan doen'' zei ze, toen ze de teleurgestelde blikken van Donna en Kaylee zag. ''We hebben tijd nodig om dit goed voor te bereiden. Jullie vriendin heeft er niets aan als jullie je zorgen maken, met een goede nachtrust helpen jullie haar meer''. Met tegenzin gaven Donna en Kaylee een knik. Caramel glimlachte opgelucht. ''Maar goed, laten we nu eerst maar gaan eten. Wie wil er pannekoeken?'' ||

Het was middernacht en Melina lag nog steeds klaarwakker in haar bed. Na het eten had Morfo pizza's voor hen beide besteld. Onder het eten hadden ze geen woord met elkaar gewisseld, al had Gabriel de pizza's geroken en kregen ze een klaaggezang van de vogel te horen omdat hij ook trek had in pizza. Morfo had hem expres niks gegeven en Gabriel de rest van de avond genegeerd. Hij had 's avonds nog een film opgezet maar was bij de helft al in slaap gevallen, waardoor Melina de tv maar had uitgezet en naar boven, naar de logeerkamer was gegaan. Voor het eten had hij haar een tour van het huis gegeven en haar laten zien waar ze kon slapen. De kamer was simpel en kaal, maar tenminste wel schoon en netjes. Dat was het belangrijkste. Ze was uiteindelijk maar in bed gaan liggen en probeerde in slaap te komen, maar toch kon ze de slaap niet vatten. Het allerliefste wilde ze hier weg, naar haar vriendinnen toe. Het mocht dan wel haar vader zijn, maar hoe langer ze bij hem in de buurt bleef, hoe meer ze zich niet thuis begon te voelen. Alsof er iets niet klopte. Toen nam ze een besluit. Ze ging hier weg, vanavond nog. Later zou ze het wel met Morfo uitpraten, als ze uitlegde dat ze heimwee had zou hij het vast begrijpen, dacht ze. Zachtjes glipte ze uit bed en probeerde zonder lawaai te maken de trap af te lopen. Beneden tuurde ze om zich heen. De bank was leeg. Morfo was waarschijnlijk wakker geworden en naar bed gegaan. Mooi, dan had ze minder om zich zorgen over te maken. Zachtjes trippelde ze naar de ladekast waar haar telefoon in lag, en trok langzaam de lade open. Daar lag haar telefoon nog steeds. Haastig griste ze die eruit en wilde naar de voordeur toelopen, tot ze ineens een geluid vanuit de vogelkooi hoorde. ''Hallo daar!'' klonk het. Melina schrok. Ze draaide zich om en staarde recht in het gezicht van Gabriel. Hij had het voor elkaar gekregen om over de avond zonder dat Morfo het door had de doek van de kooi af te gooien, en keek vrolijk mee naar Melina die door het huis liep. ''Sstt!'' siste Melina naar de vogelkooi. Gabriel hield zijn kop schuin. ''Koekjes of ik ga gillen'' antwoordde hij. Melina fronste. ''Gabriel is altijd om te kopen voor eten'' voegde hij er nog aan toe. ''Anders gebruikt Gabriel zijn sirene''. ''Oké, Oké! Ik haal al koekjes voor je!'' siste Melina snel naar de papegaai. ''Liggen ze in de keuken?'' Gabriel knikte. Melina liep de keuken in en kwam niet veel later terug met een bord koekjes die ze in een van de kastjes had gevonden. Ze zette het neer in de kooi van Gabriel. ''Geen slagroom'' zei Gabriel afkeurend. Toch leek hij er genoegen mee te nemen en nam een hap van een van de koekjes. Melina wilde zich omdraaien, maar werd tegengehouden door Gabriel. ''Wacht!'' riep hij uit. ''Kijk in die lade''. Met zijn vleugels wees hij naar een van de lades van het ladekastjes waar Melina net haar telefoon uit had gehaald. ''Wat is daar?'' vroeg ze. Gabriel bleef wijzen. Melina maakte haar weg naar de ladekast en opende de lade waar Gabriel op wees. In de lade lagen de plakplaatjes die Morfo had uitgeknipt. Met een hand griste Melina ze eruit. Bovenop lag het plaatje dat Melina's moeder zou moeten voorstellen. Een voor een keek ze de plaatjes door. Het waren allemaal plaatjes van vrouwen. Elven en pixies beide. ''Wat is dit…?'' vroeg ze hardop. ''Snorfo's collectie 'mooie vrouwen'!'' brulde Gabriel uit. ''Maar dit is… mijn moeder…?'' ''Vers uit het tijdschrift: 'Ladies today'!'' Melina staarde naar de foto in haar hand en kon even niet bevatten wat haar overkwam.

Plots ging het licht aan. ''Wat is hier aan de hand?'' klonk een stem. Morfo stond onderaan de trap. Toen zag hij dat Melina met de plakplaatjes in haar handen stond. ''Ik… ik kan het uitleggen!'' riep hij. ''Dit wordt leuk, waar is de popcorn?'' riep de papegaai. Uit paniek hoorde Morfo niet eens wat Gabriel zei en snelde naar Melina toe, maar die hield de plaatjes stevig vast. ''Je loog tegen me! Dit is mijn moeder niet!'' riep ze uit vol ongeloof. Morfo draaide zich om naar Gabriel. ''Jij!'' brulde hij woest terwijl hij naar de kooi toe liep. ''Waarom heb je dit gedaan?!'' Gabriel tikte met zijn poot op het bord wat in de kooi stond. ''Koekjes'' verklaarde hij. ''Je hebt je om laten kopen door koekjes?!'' De papegaai knikte. ''Wat voor een vriend ben jij?'' gromde Morfo, waarna hij zich weer naar Melina toe draaide. ''Blijf uit mijn buurt!'' riep die toen hij richting haar kwam. Morfo liet zichzelf op de grond vallen en begon te snikken. Voor even leek hij niet zo eng meer. ''Ik wilde alleen maar iemand om me heen hebben'' snikte hij. ''Ik bedoelde het niet verkeerd, echt niet!'' Melina verzwakte van haar houding, al was ze nog steeds op haar hoede voor als hij onverwachts weer naar haar toe zou komen en haar eventueel zou grijpen. ''Toen ik je zag… het was gewoon een soort opwelling. Je lijkt echt op je moeder, met uitzondering van de ogen van je vader'' snotterde hij. ''Het was alsof iets het van me over nam. Ik zag het leven voor me dat ik had kunnen hebben als je moeder voor mij gekozen had in plaats van je vader, en toen dacht ik… wat als je mijn dochter zou zijn… Het was bijna te mooi om waar te zijn… Als een droom''. ''Boehoe'' nep-huilde Gabriel op de achtergrond mee terwijl hij van zijn koekjes at. Morfo negeerde hem. ''Maar toen je hier eenmaal was bleek het zo anders dan ik had gedacht. Ik had niet verwacht dat het zo moeilijk was om voor een dochter te zorgen''. Hij zuchtte. ''Toch had ik gewild dat je echt mijn dochter was''. Met pijn in zijn ogen keek hij Melina aan, die nu toch wel een beetje medelijden begon te hebben met hem. Ondanks dat het fout was wat hij had gedaan, zag ze dat hij het niet slecht bedoelde. Hij had gewoon een verkeerde keuze gemaakt. ''Als je echt wilt weten wie je ouders zijn… kan ik je dat laten weten. Het verbaasde me al dat Caramel's nichtje het niet aan je verteld had, Caramel zou het zeker moeten weten namelijk'' zei Morfo. Melina schudde haar hoofd. Blijkbaar wist iedereen om haar heen, behalve zij dus, wie haar echte ouders waren. ''Laat maar, ik wil het niet weten'' zei ze tenslotte. Waarom hadden ze de waarheid anders voor haar achter gehouden? Het kon maar om een ding zijn: Haar ouders wilden haar niet. ''Ik wil nu gewoon naar mijn vriendinnen toe''. ''Je bent vrij om te gaan'. Morfo wees op de deur. ''Ik zal je niet langer tegenhouden nu je de waarheid kent''. Melina liep naar de deur toe. Voordat ze de deur open deed, keek ze toch nog even naar Morfo om. Die zat nog steeds bedroefd op de grond. ''Morfo… bedankt dat je mijn vader was, al was het maar voor even'' zei ze, en probeerde een glimlach op haar gezicht te toveren. Ze opende de voordeur maar zag nog net voor ze de deur buiten achter zich dicht trok Morfo die met tranen in zijn ogen, maar nu ook met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, haar na keek.

Het was de volgende dag. Melina was die nacht bij de Molly Moo aangekomen en het hele huis was wakker geworden van Kaylee's opgeluchte schreeuw toen ze haar vriendin veilig en wel terug zag. Ze had verteld wat er gebeurd was en ondanks dat niemand echt de slaap meer kon vatten raadde Caramel het de meiden toch aan om naar bed te gaan en nog wat te slapen. Caramel had Melina uiteindelijk een korte toelichting gegeven over wie haar ouders waren: vrienden van haar en haar man Rex: Sapphire en Floxy. Toch wilde Melina ze nog steeds niet zien, en van Caramel begreep ze dat het wederzijds was en haar ouders afstand wilden houden om onbekende redenen.

Die middag besloten Melina, Kaylee, en Donna eindelijk het elvengedeelte van de stad in te gaan en die te verkennen. Toen ze de stad in liepen hadden ze geen last meer gehad van het groepje elven dat Kaylee en Donna de dag ervoor lastig had gevallen. Waarschijnlijk lieten ze hun met rust nu Melina bij hen was. Midden in de stad stuitten ze op een meisje met groen haar, van net iets jonger dan hun, dat met een klein meisje aan het spelen was. Het kleine meisje was aan het hinkelen op een speelveld dat van krijt gemaakt was terwijl het oudere meisje haar toejuichte. Het meisje kwam tot stilstand toen ze de drie zag. Met grote ogen wees ze op Kaylee en Donna. ''Pixies!'' riep ze uit, waarna ze een grommende houding naar de twee aan nam. ''Ik lust jullie rauw!'' Het andere meisje rolde met haar ogen. ''Sorry, ze is pas zeven. Ze komt niet echt in contact met pixies'' excuseerde ze zich naar Melina, Donna en Kaylee. ''Wat doen jullie eigenlijk hier? Ik neem aan dat jullie niet verdwaald zijn'' vroeg ze met een nieuwsgierige glinstering in haar ogen. ''Natuurlijk zijn we niet verdwaald''. Donna nam meteen een defensieve houding aan tegenover het elvenmeisje, maar Melina bleef aardig. ''We zijn gewoon op zoek naar iemand, niks bijzonders''. Het meisje leek nog steeds even nieuwsgierig terwijl ze de drie van top tot teen bestudeerde. Haar ogen bleven plots gericht op Melina. ''Oh!'' Ze wees naar Melina's rok. Of meer, naar wat er aan haar rok hing. ''Ben jij ook een medium?'' vroeg ze vrolijk. ''Een wat?'' Kaylee sprak de verwarring van hen alle drie uit. Het meisje wees op de ketting die ze om had. Het was exact hetzelfde als wat Melina aan haar rok had hangen. ''Alleen mediums hebben zo'n ketting. Maar aan je reactie te zien weet je niet wat het is?'' Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Mijn moeder heeft het me meegegeven toen ze me afstond bij mijn geboorte''. Het meisje kwam wat dichterbij. ''Als jij die ketting hebt bezit jij ook die kracht. Heb je ze nooit gezien dan…?'' Haar toon klonk wat mysterieuzer. ''Geesten, bedoel ik''. Voor even leek Melina geschokt, maar ze herstelde zich al snel. Haastig schudde ze opnieuw haar hoofd. ''Nee, nog nooit'' zei ze. ''Hmmm..'' Het meisje leek niet al tevreden te zijn met het antwoord, maar leek toch op te geven. ''Achja''. Ze stak haar hand uit. ''Jullie lijken me vriendelijk. Mijn naam is Jade''. Ze wees op het kleine meisje achter zich. ''Dit is… Hou toch eens op met grommen naar ze! Sorry, dit is Yasmin. Ze is de dochter van een vriendin van mijn vader. Haar moeder werkt, dus pas ik zo nu en dan op haar''. Melina, Kaylee, en Donna stelden zich om beurten (Donna met tegenzin) ook voor. ''Als jullie ooit hulp nodig hebben hier, vraag het me gerust''. Jade glimlachte. Melina knikte dankbaar. ''Ahum… We moesten maar eens verder'' begon Donna, die zich absoluut niet op haar gemak voelde bij al deze elven, en verder wilde gaan. Jade keek haar met een vreemde blik aan, maar knikte toen. ''Goed, ik zie jullie nog wel eens dan''. Haar blik leek vooral op Melina te zijn gericht. Ze richtte zich weer op Yasmin, die nog steeds, nu met handen in haar zij, naar de anderen keek.

Een eindje verderop stootte Kaylee Melina nieuwsgierig aan. ''Kom op, ik ken je, je hebt ze wel gezien, toch?'' ''Wat?'' ''Je weet best wat ik bedoel, die geesten!'' Kaylee grijnsde. Melina zuchtte. ''Laat het los, Kaylee. Ik wil er niks mee te maken hebben. En het lijkt me beter als jij het ook met rust laat''. Nu leek Donna ook geïnteresseerd. ''Dus je hebt ze wel gezien! Waarom zei je dat niet meteen?'' Melina slaakte nu een nog diepere zucht. ''Het is niks bijzonders. Ik zag ze toen ik klein was. Ik was als de doods voor ze. Ik zag ze en ze volgden me overal waar ik heen ging, denkend dat ik ze kon helpen, het was doodeng!'' ''Zie je ze nu niet meer dan?'' vroeg Kaylee, lichtelijk teleurgesteld. Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Nee. Ik weet niet hoe het is gebeurd, maar op een bepaald moment waren ze gewoon weg. Sindsdien heb ik ze nooit meer gezien, en dat houden we zo''. ''Aahh…'' klonk de teleurgestelde zucht van Kaylee. Melina keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. ''Ik bedoel, hebben jullie nooit van die verhalen gehoord?'' Ze keek naar Melina en Donna, die allebei hun schouders ophaalden, niet wetende waar ze het precies over had. ''Sommige geesten kunnen in de toekomst zien! Je kan hun dingen vragen over wie je ware liefde is, enzo!'' Melina rolde met haar ogen. ''Dat geloof je toch zelf niet?'' ''Wel waar!'' hield Kaylee vol. Ze hield een van haar handen voor haar ogen zodat ze niks meer kan zien, en zwaaide haar andere arm in het rond, wijzend. Bijna raakte ze Donna's hoofd, die een boos geluid liet horen. ''O, geest! Wijs mij de weg naar Melina's ware liefde! Hij is… daar!'' Ze stopte met zwaaien en hield haar wijsvinger naar rechts gericht. Langzaam haalde ze haar hand voor haar ogen weg en… Precies waar Kaylee's vinger stopte stond een elvenjongen met schouderlengte bruin haar tegen zijn motor aan te leunen. De jongen keek abrupt op. Niemand zei iets, tot Donna Kaylee's vinger pakte en hem de andere kant op duwde. Ze keek naar Melina, die knikte, en zich tegelijkertijd om draaiden. ''Wacht, waar gaan jullie heen?!'' riep Kaylee uit. Ze ging snel voor Donna en Melina staan en probeerde Melina terug te duwen. ''Praat met hem!'' siste ze enthousiast, maar Melina sputterde tegen. ''Zijn jullie verdwaald, ofzo?'' klonk de stem van de jongen. Donna draaide zich naar de jongen toe. ''Waarom vraagt iedereen of we verdwaald zijn?!'' ''Nou…'' begon de jongen. ''Jullie zijn pixies, die komen hier normaal gesproken nie—'' Hij kon zijn zin niet eens afmaken of Donna praatte er alweer overheen. ''Bemoei je gewoon met je eigen zaken. Wij hoeven geen hulp van vervelende elven'' snauwde ze. Op de achtergrond probeerde Kaylee nog steeds om Melina over te halen met de jongen te gaan praten. De jongen keek langs Donna, die voor hem stond, heen om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Toen hij Melina zag bleef hij even staren. Melina en Kaylee keken ook op. ''Wacht… maar jij bent…'' De jongen leek Melina ergens van te herkennen. ''Hm…?'' Melina staarde hem verbaasd, maar afwachtend aan. De jongen leek zich al snel te herstellen en er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht. ''…Mooi'' antwoordde hij tenslotte. Donna balde haar vuisten. ''Waag het nog eens om een flirtopmerking naar mijn vriendin te maken en ik trap die motor van je in elkaar'' dreigde ze. De jongen leek zich om Donna te amuseren. ''Jij en welk leger? Je denkt toch niet dat ik bang ben voor een pixie?'' Hij richtte zich op Melina. ''Volgensmij komen jullie niet van hier. Ik kan jullie gids wel zijn'' bood hij aan. ''Ik ken deze stad beter dan ieder ander, ik ben hier opgegroeid''. Melina opende haar mond om wat te zeggen maar Donna was haar al voor. ''Wij hoeven jouw hulp niet'' snauwde ze. ''Ik vroeg het niet aan jou'' snauwde de jongen terug, en keek Melina in plaats daarvan aan. Kaylee en Donna keken beiden ook naar Melina, Donna met een 'waag het niet om ja te zeggen' blik. ''Ik eh… sorry, ik denk niet dat mijn vriendinnen het goed vinden'' stamelde ze. De jongen leek teleurgesteld. ''We redden ons wel, maar toch bedankt'' voegde ze er nog aan toe. Donna grijnsde en stak triomfantelijk haar tong naar de jongen uit. ''Jammer joh, maar je hoort de dame'' zei ze, waarna ze er alvast vandoor begon te lopen. Langzaam maar zeker volgden Kaylee en Melina haar. ''Oké, maar ik ben hier als jullie me nodig hebben'' riep hij het groepje nog na, al wist hij niet zeker of ze het gehoord hadden.

Melina, Kaylee en Donna liepen nog een lange tijd door de stad. ''Wat is er?'' vroeg Melina aan Kaylee toen ze door had dat die steeds schichtig om zich heen aan het kijken was. ''Niet gelijk achterom kijken…'' begon ze. ''…Maar ik heb het gevoel dat we achtervolgd worden''. Dit zorgde er juist voor dat Donna meteen, als eerste, achterom keek. Kaylee gaf haar een duw. ''Ik zei niet achterom kijken!'' siste ze. Donna haalde haar schouders op. ''Ik zie niets…'' zei ze, maar vervolgde toen opgefokt haar zin met: ''Als die jongen ons volgt geef ik hem een pak slaag!'' Melina keek ook een beetje achterdochtig om zich heen. ''Misschien kunnen we om veilig te zijn beter ergens anders heen gaan'' zei ze, terwijl ze op een zijsteegje dicht in de buurt wees. ''Je weet maar nooit''. Donna en Kaylee knikten instemmend. Net toen ze het steegje in liepen sprong er vanuit het niets een gestalte voor hen. ''Ha! Hebbes!'' Het was een elvenjongen met kort bruin haar, sproeten, en een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht. ''Mabel! Sacylia! Hierheen!'' riep hij hard. De meiden keken om, en van de andere kant kwamen twee elvenmeisjes aanlopen. Een van de meisjes, met een lange gele kimono, grijnsde ook. ''Goed werk Derek, ik wist wel dat je nog ergens goed voor was''. Derek klapte zijn vuisten bijeen. ''Oké, jullie kunnen vrijwillig meekomen, of het zal er niet zo rustig aan toegaan. Aan jullie de keus''. Melina, Kaylee, en Donna keken elkaar aan. Ze zaten in de val.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7- De Wijzen van de Codex

**Hoofdstuk 7 – De wijzen van de Codex.**

''Nou? Wat wordt het?'' Sacylia keek afwachtend met een dreigende blik naar het trio. ''Er zit maar een ding op, denk ik…'' Donna zette haar handen in haar zij, en wisselde een korte blik met Kaylee en Melina. Die hadden precies door waar Donna op doelde. ''O? Gaan we vechten?'' vroeg Derek amuserend. Niets was minder waar. ''…Rennen!'' brulde Donna, waarna alle drie de meiden een andere kant op rende. ''Erachteraan!'' brulde Mabel op haar beurt. ''Pak de langharige! De rest boeit niet!'' Sacylia en Derek renden er al vandoor, elk een andere kant op. ''Niet de blonde! Die andere, jij stomme idioot!'' schreeuwde Mabel naar Derek die achter Kaylee aan probeerde te gaan, maar het nog net op tijd kon horen en rennend tot stilstand kwam.

Donna en Kaylee waren veilig toen ze merkten dat niemand meer achter hen aan kwam en ze vonden elkaar snel terug. Melina had minder geluk. Vermoeid bleef ze door rennen en dook uiteindelijk een steegje in. Ze zou dit niet lang meer volhouden. Hijgend kwam ze in het steegje tot stilstand. Van achter haar hoorde ze de stemmen van de elven. Met moeite forceerde ze zichzelf het steegje door te lopen. Wat moesten ze toch van haar? Ze keek om zich heen. Ze kon geen kant op. De elven zouden haar zo hebben ingehaald, en aan het eind van het steegje was een open straat. Ze kon zich nergens verstoppen. Voor haar in de straat hoorde ze ineens het brommende geluid van een motor harder worden. Plots stond de jongen van eerder voor haar neus. Hij zat op zijn motor en stak zijn hand uit naar haar. ''Spring achterop. Ik help je hier weg te komen''. Melina bleef als verstijfd staan. ''Wie zegt dat ik je kan vertrouwen?'' De jongen haalde zijn schouders op. ''Je hebt niet veel keus denk ik''. Van de andere kant van het steegje klonk gekrijs. ''Daar is ze! Pak haar!'' Melina besefte dat de jongen gelijk had. Het was achterop bij hem en misschien in veiligheid komen, of gepakt worden door het groepje elven. Dan waagde ze het liever op dat eerste. Met behulp van de jongen sprong ze achterop zijn motor en hield hem stevig vast. De jongen kon zich niet inhouden om nog even sarcastisch naar de elven te zwaaien en ging er toen, met Melina achterop, vandoor. Mabel, Sacylia, en Derek bleven achter. ''Shit. Ze heeft hulp van buitenaf gekregen'' vloekte Sacylia. Derek gromde. ''Als wij Sean met zijn motor bij ons hadden gehad had hij die elf zo ingehaald. Het is zijn schuld dat we haar niet hebben kunnen pakken!'' Mabel staarde Melina en de jongen met een kwaad gezicht na. ''Niks aan te doen. Laten we teruggaan en een rapportage uitbrengen aan De Wolf''.

''Het is maar goed dat ik jullie in de gaten hield, anders was het misschien anders afgelopen'' zei de jongen, toen hij een eindje verderop zijn motor parkeerde en Melina eraf liet. Hij had wel eerst voor de zekerheid gekeken of het wel veilig was en de elven niet in de buurt waren. Hij keek naar Melina. ''Ik kan je terug naar je vriendinnen brengen als je dat wilt?'' Melina knikte. ''Graag''. Ze wilde alweer achterop de motor gaan zitten, maar de jongen hield haar tegen. ''Moet je me niet eerst bedanken?'' vroeg hij grijnzend. ''Eh… bedankt?'' Melina wist niet echt wat de jongen precies van haar wilde. ''Daar heb ik niets aan''. De jongen deed net alsof hij heel diep na moest denken. ''…Ik heb een beter idee. Waarom laat je me als bedankje niet bij je groep?'' stelde hij voor. Hier had hij al die tijd al op gedoeld moeten hebben. ''Ik weet alle plekken in de stad van de elven uit mijn hoofd, en zelfs buiten dat weet ik me op de meeste plekken wel te redden''. Melina twijfelde. ''Ik weet niet of…'' De jongen leek zich er niets van aan te trekken. ''Kom op, je bent het me verschuldigd'' ging hij door. Tenslotte knikte ze maar. ''Goed dan. Ik haal mijn vriendinnen wel over''. ''Yes!'' Er verscheen een glimlach op de jongen zijn gezicht. Hij ging weer op zijn motor zitten. ''Ik zal je terugbrengen naar je vriendinnen''.

Even later zette de jongen Melina weer veilig bij Kaylee en Donna af. Met armen over elkaar geslagen en een boos gezicht staarde Donna naar de jongen, maar ze kon hem niks verwijten aangezien hij haar juist veilig terug naar hun had gebracht. Melina sprong af de motor, en de jongen bleef haar afwachtend aan staren. ''En? Ga je het hun nog vertellen?'' drong hij aan. ''Wat vertellen?'' vroeg Kaylee. Donna vroeg zich hetzelfde af. Melina zuchtte. ''Nou, eh… Vanaf nu is hij ook deel van ons team. Leuk hè?'' zei ze met een geforceerde glimlach op haar gezicht. ''WAT?!'' riepen Kaylee en Donna in koor, beide op een andere manier. Kaylee was verbaasd, en Donna's reactie was uit ongeloof en ontzet. ''Waarom?!'' riep Donna uit. Ze schudde Melina door elkaar. ''Heeft hij je soms gehersenspoeld? Wat moet hij in ons team?'' Ze liet Melina los en keek de jongen met een waarschuwende blik aan. ''Ik waarschuw je, als je wat met haar hebt gedaan, dan—'' De jongen schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik heb helemaal niets gedaan. Ik heb haar alleen gered van die elven, en als beloning hoor ik er nu ook bij. Maar zeg eens eerlijk, met mij erbij staan jullie veel sterker''. Donna opende haar mond alweer om iets onaangenaams terug te zeggen, maar Kaylee hield haar tegen. ''We kunnen ons er maar beter bij neerleggen'' zei die. Ze zag dat Donna haar met tegenzin aan keek, maar uiteindelijk bijna onverstaanbaar 'goed dan' mompelde. ''Mooi dat we het er allemaal mee eens zijn. Dus, mag ik je telefoonnummer hebben?'' vroeg de jongen aan Melina. Hij hield zijn mobieltje naar haar uit zodat ze het nummer zelf in kon toetsen. Verward staarde ze de jongen aan. Donna hief haar vuist op. ''Dit kan maar beter geen excuus zijn om haar nummer te krijgen'' gromde ze naar de jongen toe, die zuchtte. ''Ik moet jullie toch kunnen bereiken? Ik hoef niet alleen die van haar, geef me die van jullie ook maar meteen''. Melina knikte en toetste haar telefoonnummer in. Kaylee deed hetzelfde, maar Donna weigerde hem haar nummer te geven, met protest dat hij haar dan kon gaan 'stalken'. De jongen rolde met zijn ogen maar liet het maar gaan. Melina en Kaylee hadden intussen ook zijn nummer in hun telefoon gezet. ''Wacht, wat is je naam eigenlijk?'' vroeg Kaylee. ''Ik wil je niet als 'jongen met motor' in mijn telefoon zetten''. ''Sean. Sean McAllister'' antwoordde de jongen. ''Zelfs zijn naam is stom'' bromde Donna zuur. Melina gaf haar een duw. ''En wat is jouw naam dan?'' vroeg de jongen met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Hij had alles gehoord. Donna sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Gaat je helemaal niks aan'' antwoordde ze. Sean keek naar Kaylee. ''Ze heet Donna von Kamelot'' zei die gelijk. ''Kaylee!'' ''Doe gewoon aardig, je kan er toch niks aan veranderen! Hij leert je naam vroeg of laat toch wel''. Boos mopperend staarde Donna naar de grond. ''Goed, ik heb nog wat dingen te doen'' zei Sean, terwijl hij op zijn motor stapte. ''Ik zie jullie later wel weer, Melina, Kaylee, en…'' Hij richtte zijn blik op Donna. ''…Donut''. Voordat Donna kwaad kon worden scheurde hij er al vandoor met zijn motor. ''Ik ben geen donut!'' schreeuwde Donna hem nog na. ''Ik haat die gast nu al'' klaagde ze hardop. Kaylee en Melina wisselden een blik met elkaar. Ergens vonden ze het wel grappig. ''Wat nu? Ik denk dat we wel klaar zijn met het elvengedeelte onderzoeken voor vandaag…'' zei Kaylee tenslotte. Ze hadden geen aanwijzingen naar Donna's vader gevonden. Toch waren ze wel degelijk iets op het spoor gekomen. De elven die hun achterna zaten, nog steeds om onbekende reden. ''Waarom gaan we niet kijken of Nymphea thuis is?'' stelde Melina voor. Dat was wat ze vanaf dag een al hadden willen doen. ''Goed idee''. Kaylee knikte instemmend. Afwachtend richtte ze zich op Donna, die nog steeds zuur keek, maar uiteindelijk ook maar van ja knikte.

Uiteindelijk waren ze in het Pixiestadse bos aangekomen bij het huis van Nymphea. Ze leefde in een soort van boomhut, maar dan enorm. Melina klopte op de deur. ''Hallo? Nymphea?'' Niet veel later ging de deur open. Een oude groenharige pixie in een lang geel gewaad stond in de deuropening. ''Ja? Wat kan ik voor jullie doen?'' vroeg ze vriendelijk toen ze de drie meiden zag staan. Ze leek zich er niks van aan te trekken dat Melina een elf was. ''We moeten met u praten'' begon Kaylee meteen. ''Ja! Het is een noodgeval!'' stemde Donna in. Nymphea leek even verbaasd maar toen verscheen er een lichte glimlach op haar gezicht. ''Kom binnen. Op de bank met een kop thee praat het een stuk makkelijker'' zei ze terwijl ze de deur voor hen open hield.

Nadat Nymphea voor ieder een kop thee had ingeschonken ging ze zelf ook op de bank zitten. Melina vertelde het hele verhaal: Alles wat er gebeurd was. Van de elven die haar huis overhoop hadden gehaald, tot aan de verdwijning van Donna's vader. Nymphea luisterde en knikte af en toe aandachtig. ''Juist, ja…'' mompelde ze tenslotte, diep in gedachten, toen Melina klaar was met het verhaal. Ze stond op en liep naar het raam toe. Ze staarde naar de verte buiten. ''Ik wist dat deze dag ooit zou komen'' sprak ze toen uit. Ze draaide zich weer terug naar de meiden toe. ''Er is een profetie. De elven denken dat ze de enigen zijn die er van gehoord hebben, maar ook ik heb in het geheim mijn eigen onderzoek uitgevoerd'' ging ze verder. ''Het rijk van de elven is er slecht aan toe. Hun leider is oud en ernstig ziek, daarom hebben ze een vervanger als leider nu. Ze zijn op zoek naar de nieuwe erfgenaam''. Ze vestigde haar blik op Melina. ''In de profetie gaat het over iemand, ook met het bloed van de erfgenaam in zijn aderen, die hen kan stoppen. Zo niet, zal het niet goed voor ons pixies aflopen… Voor hen ben jij hoe dan ook een doelwit: Of je bent de rechtmatige erfgenaam die de troon moet bestijgen, of je bent een verrader die hun ondergang kan worden''. ''Wat?!'' riep Melina geschrokken uit. ''Maar… maar ik begrijp het niet! Waarom ik? Ik ben niet bijzonder! Hoe kan ik een afstammeling zijn van deze elvenmeester?!'' Met een blik van medelijden keek Nymphea Melina aan. ''Het zit in je bloed. Jouw echte ouders zijn gekozen als derde in de lijn om afstammeling te zijn. Rex Gant is de eerste, maar omdat zijn kinderen geen volbloed elf zijn maken zij geen kans. De leider moet immers volledig elf zijn. De tweede in lijn is dood en heeft geen nakomelingen. Dat houdt jouw familie over. Hoe dan ook: Je moet de elven stoppen. Anders zal dit ons allemaal duur komen te staan''. Geschokt en verward staarde Melina voor zich uit. Waarom zij? Ze had hier nooit om gevraagd. Kaylee nam het woord. ''U moet ons helpen!'' riep ze uit, maar Nymphea schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik kan jullie helaas niet helpen'' zei ze. ''Maar… ik weet iemand die dat wel kan doen. Ik, en nog drie andere oude pixies, zijn de wijzen van de Codex en de meest krachtige pixies die er bestaan. Zij, zullen jullie helpen en kracht geven. Helaas zijn ze al lang niet meer gezien en weet ik ook niet waar ze zijn, maar ik weet zeker dat jullie hen kunnen vinden. Ga op zoek naar Athena. Zij zal jullie verder helpen''.

''Lekker dan'' bromde Donna toen ze even later weer buiten stonden. ''Ze had ons net zo goed niks kunnen geven. Hoe moeten wij die Athena nou weer vinden?'' ''Misschien kunnen we het aan tante Caramel vragen?'' opperde Kaylee als idee. ''Zij weet altijd alles''. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze dus maar weer terug bij de Molly Moo aan. Toen ze daar aankwamen was Caramel nergens te bekennen. Wel troffen ze daar Harvey, Anise, en een onbekende elvenjongen aan. ''Kom op, we hadden vanmiddag samen afgesproken'' zeurde de jongen tegen Anise. Anise zuchtte. ''Dat weet ik. Maar m'n moeder moest dringend boodschappen doen voor een veeleisende speciale gast die de hele Molly Moo gereserveerd heeft voor vanmiddag. Ze vroeg me of ik met Harvey samen de boel in de gaten kon houden''. Harvey leek zich niets aan te trekken van het gesprek, hij was te druk bezig met tafels boenen. ''We kunnen toch gewoon weggaan en hem alleen laten. Als er wat mis gaat geven we gewoon hem de schuld'' stookte de jongen verder op. Anise zuchtte nu alleen maar dieper. ''Het spijt me, Septimus, maar ik kan echt niet zomaar weggaan. Hoe graag ik het ook zou willen'' Met een balend gezicht staarde ze naar haar broertje. Mokkend ging Septimus maar op een van de tafels zitten. ''Je kunt me ook helpen?'' stelde ze voor, maar Septimus schudde met een vies gezicht zijn hoofd. ''Is tante Caramel er niet?'' vroeg Kaylee terwijl ze een stap naar voren deed. De rest leek hen nu pas op te merken. Harvey schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ze moest weg, maar ze zal straks vast wel terug zijn''. Kaylee draaide zich naar Melina en Donna toe. ''En nu?'' Donna haalde haar schouders op. Melina dacht na. ''O, we kunnen terug naar Jade gaan! Misschien weet zij iets?'' stelde ze voor. Donna trok een naar gezicht. ''Moet dat…?'' ''We hebben ook Sean als optie nog…'' ''Oké, we gaan naar Jade!'' besliste Donna meteen. Op dat moment kwam Rex de Molly Moo binnen lopen. ''Rex!'' Septimus sprong op van de tafel en rende naar Rex toe. ''O, hey, Septimus''. Rex glimlachte bij het zien van de jongen. Ondanks dat het niet zijn eigen kind was was hij erg op hem gesteld. ''Er is een nieuwe elvenfilm in de bioscoop uit maar ik mag hem van mijn moeder niet zien omdat hij te bloederig is en ik ben er te jong voor… bla bla bla'' kletste Septimus. ''Kunnen we er heen gaan?'' Smekend staarde hij naar Rex. ''Asjeblieft!'' Rex leek even na te denken, maar grijnsde toen. ''Oké, we gaan. Misschien steek je er nog wel iets slechts van op. Maar geen woord tegen je moeder, of tegen Caramel!'' Septimus knikte, dolblij. Hij keek naar Anise. ''Kom je ook?'' vroeg hij afwachtend. Anise keek met een twijfelende blik naar haar broertje maar gooide toen de bezem die ze vast had op de grond. ''Deal, ik kom! Dit wil ik echt niet missen!'' Ze rende naar haar vader en Septimus toe, Harvey achterlatend. Kaylee voelde zich een beetje schuldig voor hem. Nu was hij helemaal alleen. ''Zal ik…?'' begon ze, maar Donna riep gelijk al: ''Ik blijf al!'' Ze leek opgelucht te zijn om niet mee de stad van de elven in te hoeven. ''Weet je het zeker?'' vroeg Melina aan haar. Donna knikte. ''Ik blijf liever hier dan dat ik naar die nare, pixie-hatende plek terug ga''. Melina en Kaylee wisselden een blik met elkaar en Kaylee haalde maar haar schouders op. Ze konden het vast wel aan zonden haar.

''Hoe kunnen jullie zo dom zijn om haar te laten ontsnappen?!'' tierde de stem van De Wolf boven de zaal uit. Mabel, Sacylia en Derek waren voor de troon van De Wolf geknield. ''Het was Sean's schuld, meester!'' begon Derek. ''Hij had er bij moeten zijn!'' ''Dus omdat Sean er niet bij is zijn jullie nutteloos?'' klonk de boze stem van De Wolf. ''Sorry, meneer. Het zal niet meer gebeuren'' zei Mabel, maar De Wolf was nog steeds woedend. ''Dat is je geraden ook! Maar daar zal ik zeker van zijn. Wacht maar af. Jullie kunnen gaan. Laat haar de volgende keer niet ontsnappen!'' Met die woorden uitgesproken hebben stuurde hij hen de zaal uit.

Melina en Kaylee kwamen uiteindelijk terug op de plek waar ze Jade hadden ontmoet. Tot hun opluchting was ze nog steeds buiten met Yasmin aan het spelen. ''Jullie zijn terug!'' riep ze uit toen ze Melina en Kaylee zag. ''Waar is die andere?'' vroeg ze toen ze Donna niet bij hen zag. ''Die wilde niet mee'' antwoordde Kaylee. ''Maar we kwamen voor jou. We wilden je wat vragen''. Jade keek haar vragend aan. ''Heb je ooit gehoord van een wijze genaamd Athena?'' Jade dacht na, maar schudde toen haar hoofd. ''Nooit van gehoord'' antwoordde ze, maar voegde er toen ze de teleurgestelde blikken van Melina en Kaylee bij zag nog aan toe: ''Maar ik kan het aan mijn moeder vragen als het zo belangrijk voor jullie is? Misschien weet zij iets'' stelde ze voor. Melina knikte. ''Graag! Alle beetjes helpen''. Jade glimlachte. ''Mijn huis is niet ver van hier''. Ze pakte Yasmin bij haar hand. ''Kom Yas, we gaan even terug naar huis''.

Na ongeveer tien minuten gelopen te hebben kwamen ze bij een groot paarskleurig elvenhuis aan. ''Hier woon ik'' zei Jade vrolijk terwijl ze naar de voordeur liep. Ze toverde een sleutel tevoorschijn en maakte de voordeur open. ''Mam! Ik ben thuis!'' riep ze hard door het huis heen. Ze duwde Yasmin naar voren zodat die alvast naar binnen kon gaan om haar moeder te begroeten. ''Nu al? Je bent vroeg'' klonk het verbaasd vanuit de woonkamer. ''Ja, en ik heb iemand meegebracht'' riep ze, terwijl ze Melina en Kaylee door het huis begeleidde. Op de bank zat een vrouw met lang paarsblauw haar een boek te lezen. ''Mam, dit zijn Kaylee en Melina. Melina heeft ook een medium-ketting!'' stelde Jade hen voor. Kaylee's mond viel open toen ze de vrouw zag. ''Maar u bent…!'' Er verscheen een glimlach op de vrouw haar gezicht. ''Wauw, je herkent mijn moeder?'' Jade klonk onder de indruk. Kaylee knikte vurig. ''Ze is een van de beste idols van vroeger! Ik kan niet geloven dat dit je moeder is, wauw!'' De vrouw lachte. ''Zo goed was ik nou ook weer niet hoor'' wuifde ze het compliment weg. Melina keek Kaylee aan. ''Wie…?'' vroeg ze, niet-begrijpend. Ze wist niets over de idols waar Kaylee zo'n fan van was. ''Weet je dat ECHT niet?'' Kaylee staarde haar met grote ogen aan. De vrouw stond op en liep naar hen toe. ''Dus jij bent ook een medium?'' vroeg ze terwijl ze Melina vriendelijk aan keek. Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Ze heeft die ketting van haar moeder gekregen, maar is zelf geen medium'' legde Jade uit. ''Toch geloof ik dat ze spirituele krachten bezit! Dat voel ik aan haar!'' riep ze uit. De vrouw staarde even naar Melina en knikte toen. Ze stak haar hand uit. ''Misschien kan ik je helpen. Mijn naam is Sapphire, ik ben ook een medium''.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8- De Waarheid

**Hoofdstuk 8 – De Waarheid.**

'Sapphire'…? Waar had ze die naam toch eerder gehoord? Een flashback bracht haar terug naar de avond ervoor, waar Caramel haar toen ze terug was gekomen van Morfo een korte uitleg gaf over wie haar echte ouders waren. ''Je ouders heten Sapphire en Floxy''… was wat ze gezegd had. ''Melina?'' Kaylee's stem bracht haar terug naar de realiteit. Geschrokken deinsde ze achteruit. Ze negeerde Sapphire's uitgestoken hand compleet en staarde naar Jade. ''Zeg eens… wat is de naam van je vader?'' vroeg ze met trillende stem. Jade trok een wenkbrauw op, aangezien ze niet snapte waar deze vraag op van toepassing was, maar antwoordde toch maar: ''Floxy, hoezo?'' Alles leek te duizelen om Melina heen. ''Mam…?'' fluisterde ze, waarna alles zwart werd voor haar ogen en ze neer viel.

Langzaam opende Melina haar ogen. Het duurde even voor ze zich realiseerde waar ze was en wat er gebeurd was. Ze lag op de bank in het huis waarvan ze er net achter was gekomen dat het van haar echte ouders was. ''Gaat het..?'' hoorde ze een stem van naast haar klinken. Melina keek op om te zien dat het Kaylee was, die met een bezorgde blik in haar ogen op de bank naast haar zat. ''W… Wat is er gebeurd…?'' stamelde Melina terwijl ze langzaam, met ondersteuning van Kaylee, overeind kwam zitten. ''Je viel zomaar ineens flauw dus we hebben je op de bank neergelegd'' legde Kaylee uit. ''O, ze is wakker!'' hoorde ze de stem van Jade roepen. Niet veel later kwam ook Jade naast haar zitten. ''Voel je je al wat beter?'' vroeg ze vriendelijk. Melina knikte dankbaar. Ondanks dat ze zich nog niet helemaal super voelde voelde ze zich al wat beter dan daarstraks. Sapphire kwam, wat minder vrolijk, vanuit de keuken lopen. Ze ging op de andere bank zitten. Er heerste een ongemakkelijke stilte. Sapphire begon uiteindelijk te spreken. ''Als er iets is wat je me wilt vragen, dan kan dat. Ik zal mijn best doen al je vragen zo goed mogelijk te beantwoorden'' zei ze tenslotte. Ondanks dat ze zo kalm mogelijk probeerde over te komen was ze bloednerveus. Kaylee pakte een van Melina's handen vast om haar zoveel mogelijk steun te proberen te geven. Voor even bleef het stil. Melina had al die tijd naar de grond gestaard, maar nam toen de moed om op te kijken naar haar moeder. ''Waarom wilde je me niet in je leven?'' bracht ze zichzelf er uiteindelijk toe om, met tranen in haar ogen, te zeggen. ''Wat…?'' Beide verbaasd en in schok van Melina's vraag staarde Sapphire haar aan. ''Wie zegt dat ik je niet in mijn leven wil?! Ik zou niets liever dan—'''. Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken. ''Je hebt het zelf tegen Caramel gezegd!'' snauwde Melina uit verdriet. Sapphire wendde haar blik af. ''Je weet niet hoe het echt in elkaar zit…''. ''Nee, jij bent degene die niet weet hoe het echt zit!'' Melina sprong op. Haar stem trilde van gekwetstheid en woede. ''Je hebt geen idee hoe het is, om erachter te komen dat je echte ouders je bij geboorte hebben weggegeven! Om erachter te komen dat diezelfde ouders gewoon een gelukkig leven leiden met nieuwe kinderen. Om te weten dat je achtergelaten en ongewenst bent! Jij weet helemaal niets—'' ''Heb je er ooit bij nagedacht hoe IK me voelde?!'' riep Sapphire nu ook uit. ''Ik heb je niet afgestaan omdat ik je niet wou, maar omdat ik niet anders kon! Denk je dat het voor mij makkelijk was?! Ik heb er nooit om gevraagd om de krachten van het lot te hebben! Duizenden keren heb ik mezelf afgevraagd: Waarom was het ALTIJD ons groepje?! Ik, Caramel, Rex, en Floxy. Waarom niet iemand anders?! Ik heb nooit een held van de stad willen zijn! Ik wilde gewoon normaal zijn! Een normaal leven met een normaal gezin!"' Ze stortte compleet in. Tranen vloeiden over haar wangen. Niemand zei iets.

''Wat is hier aan de hand?'' klonk het ineens vanuit de deuropening. Het was Floxy die net thuis gekomen was. Hij bleef even in de deuropening staan, maar toen hij Melina zag begreep hij meteen wat er aan de hand was. Caramel had hen de avond ervoor al over haar verteld. Hij liep naar Sapphire toe en wilde naast haar ging zitten, maar voor hij dat deed wendde hij zich tot Jade. ''Jade, ga naar boven. Yasmin is alleen boven en dit is niet voor jou bestemd'' zei hij op serieuze toon. ''Ik wil niet naar boven! Dit gaat mij ook aan! Ze is ook mijn zus!'' riep Jade uit, maar Floxy leek niet van mening te veranderen. ''Ik zeg het niet nog eens, Jade. Ga naar boven'' herhaalde hij streng. Jade wilde absoluut niet naar boven, maar wist dat ze niet tegen haar vader in kon gaan als hij zo serieus was. ''Goed dan'' mokte ze onwillig en vertrok naar boven. Floxy ging naast Sapphire zitten en pakte de hand van zijn vrouw vast. ''We kunnen haar maar beter alles vertellen'' zei hij. Sapphire, nog steeds in tranen, knikte langzaam. Met een van haar handen veegde ze haar tranen weg en begon toen te spreken toen ze iets was bijgekomen. ''Het begon allemaal met mijn zwangerschap'' begon ze. ''Wij woonden toen hier. Caramel en Rex waren een paar maanden getrouwd en woonden samen bij Caramel boven de Molly Moo. Op een dag kwam Zumbo, de opa van Rex aan de deur met het verhaal over de erfgenamen''. Floxy nam het van haar over. ''Blijkbaar werden Rex, Lenny, en ik als potentiële kandidaten gezien om de nieuwe leider over de elven te worden. Het werd later pas duidelijk dat het niet om ons ging, maar om de 'toekomstige' leider. Ze wilden onze kinderen''. Hij nam een korte pauze voordat hij weer verder ging. ''Rex was de eerste in lijn, maar omdat hij met Caramel trouwde werden zijn kinderen ongeldig verklaard. Ze wilden namelijk alleen een volbloed elf, en de kans dat zij een volbloed elf als kind zouden krijgen was erg klein. Daarna was Lenny, maar Lenny…'' Hij keek weg. Na al die jaren had hij er nog steeds moeite mee. ''…Lenny is dood. Overleden aan een motorongeluk'' maakte Sapphire zijn zin voor hem af. ''Dus waren wij aan de beurt''. Melina leek nog steeds niet overtuigd. ''Waarom hebben jullie me niet gewoon gehouden? Er was vast wel iets wat jullie konden doen?'' hield ze vol. Floxy schudde zijn hoofd. ''Dacht je dat we dat niet geprobeerd hadden? Ze waren vastbesloten om jou van ons weg te nemen, goedschiks of kwaadschiks''.

''Ik heb er aan gedacht ver weg te gaan en een andere naam aan te nemen…'' zei Sapphire. ''…Maar het zou geen zin hebben gehad. Ze zouden ons hoe dan ook achtervolgen tot ze hun doel hadden bereikt''. ''Hoe weet je dat?! Je hebt het niet eens geprobeerd!'' riep Melina uit, maar Sapphire keek haar alleen maar droevig aan daarop. ''Op het begin was ik vastbesloten. Nymphea is zelfs nog naar me toegekomen en heeft me gewaarschuwd dat als ik mijn plan door zou zetten, het een enorme ramp voor de hele stad zou veroorzaken. Eerst geloofde ik haar niet, tot ik een visioen kreeg. Mijn krachten zijn van het lot, en als ik er genoeg focus in breng kan ik dingen zien die in de toekomst gaan gebeuren. Het werkt alleen niet bij mezelf, alleen bij anderen. Toen jij geboren was en ik jou vasthield…'' Ze keek Melina aan. ''…Toen zag ik wat er te gebeuren stond als ik je niet zou afstaan. Toen pas realiseerde ik me dat Nymphea gelijk zou hebben. Wat ik zag… Het was vreselijk… De elven waren aan de macht. Het pixiegedeelte van Pixiestad was verwoest, huizen stonden in brand… En boven alles uit, zag ik jou, zij aan zij met een andere elf. Jij was degene die alles had aangericht…'' ''Dat kan niet!'' riep Melina geschokt uit. ''Ik ben niet gemeen! Zoiets zou ik nooit doen!'' bracht ze uit met trillende stem. ''Dat ben je ook niet'' verzekerde Floxy haar. ''Maar in die andere realiteit was je opgevoed door die elven. Je zou niet beter weten''. Melina wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. In horror staarde ze voor zich uit. ''Na dat visioen wist ik wat ik moest doen. Het was jou kostte wat kost in veiligheid brengen. Als we je nooit meer zouden zien, dan was dat maar zo. Ik zou er alles voor over hebben om te weten dat je ergens anders veilig op zou groeien, ver weg van dit alles vandaan… maar blijkbaar was het onvermijdelijk dat je ooit achter je lot zou komen''. Sapphire zuchtte diep. ''Ook al wist ik dat dit ooit zou gebeuren. We hadden je afgestaan aan een ouderlijk pixie echtpaar dat zelf geen kinderen kon krijgen en ver weg van hier woonde. Je zou daar veilig zijn, maar… Ik vergeet nooit wat die leider van de elven naar mij schreeuwde terwijl hij weg liep, toen wij zeiden dat we je niet meer hadden: 'Ik zal haar vinden… al is het het laatste wat ik doe. Ooit behoord de rechtmatige erfgenaam aan ons toe'''. Ze richtte zich op Melina. ''Ik heb geen spijt dat ik je heb afgestaan. Ik wilde het beste voor je. Maar er is geen dag voorbij gegaan dat ik wou dat het anders was geweest en dat ik je zelf had kunnen zien opgroeien''. Ze liet Floxy's hand los en stond op van de bank. Langzaam liep ze richting Melina en kwam voor haar tot stilstand. ''Ik vraag je niet om me te vergeven dat we je hebben afgestaan…'' begon ze. ''…Maar ik hoop dat je begrijpt waarom ik het heb gedaan. Ik had geen keus''. Melina zei niets. Langzaam kwam ze omhoog van de bank en trok haar moeder in een omhelzing. Alles van de afgelopen paar dagen kwam ineens naar boven: Morfo die haar vader probeerde te zijn, de aanval van de elven op hen, haar kantoor waar een puinhoop van gemaakt was, alles. Terwijl ze haar moeder omhelsde begon ze hard te huilen. Sapphire hield haar stevig in de omhelzing vast en deed haar best om niet ook in tranen uit te barstten. Floxy kwam van de andere bank naar hen toegelopen en sloeg zijn armen ook om hen beide heen.

Later zaten ze met zijn allen weer op de bank. Ook Jade en Yasmin zaten nu beneden. Ze hadden een lange tijd gepraat over van alles. Ook over wat er de afgelopen dagen allemaal gebeurd was. ''Dat herinnert me eraan…'' begon Kaylee ineens. ''We kwamen hier voor een reden!'' zei ze terwijl ze Melina aan keek. Pas nu leek Melina het zich ook weer te realiseren. ''We zijn op zoek naar een wijze genaamd 'Athena'. Weten jullie misschien waar we haar kunnen vinden?'' Floxy, die nog nooit van de naam gehoord had, schudde meteen al zijn hoofd, maar Sapphire leek na te moeten denken. ''Athena…'' mompelde ze hardop. ''Waar heb ik die naam eerder gehoord?'' Hoopvol keken Melina en Kaylee haar kant op. Plots wist ze het. ''Ik weet het weer! Voor een van mijn concerten moest ik naar haar stad toe. Uiteindelijk werd het afgelast aangezien het er streng verboden is voor elven en ik een halfbloed ben''. Melina en Kaylee wisselden een blik met elkaar. Verboden voor elven? Dat ging het nog eens knap lastig maken om er binnen te komen… Al zouden ze daar vast wel wat op verzinnen. ''Hoe ver is het hier vandaan?'' vroeg Melina. Opnieuw moest Sapphire nadenken. ''Lopend zo'n anderhalve dag, denk ik. Er gaat geen openbaar vervoer naar toe'' antwoordde ze tenslotte. ''Weten jullie zeker dat jullie er naartoe moeten gaan…?'' vroeg ze met een toon van bezorgdheid in haar stem. Melina knikte daarop. ''Ik vrees dat we geen keus hebben''. Sapphire zuchtte, maar leek er toen toch vrede mee te hebben. ''Goed. Maar wees voorzichtig. Ik heb je net teruggevonden en wil je niet opnieuw kwijtraken''.

Melina en Kaylee waren op weg terug naar de Molly Moo. Sapphire had hen de route uitgelegd over hoe ze bij de stad konden komen. De directies waren niet erg moeilijk, het was alleen nogal ver weg omdat de stad afgelegen was van de 'bewoonde' wereld. Ze hadden besloten om morgen te vertrekken, ze moesten alleen Donna en Sean nog inlichten. Toen ze bij de Molly Moo aankwamen zat Donna met Harvey aan een tafeltje. Voor hen stond een grote taart, die ze samen aan het opeten waren. ''Zijn jullie daar eindelijk? Jullie hebben wat gemist!'' riep ze toen ze Melina en Kaylee zag aankomen. Ze wees op de enorme taart. ''Willen jullie ook een stukje?'' bood Harvey vriendelijk aan, maar Donna hield hem tegen. ''Wie zegt dat zij taart krijgen? Hadden ze er maar hard voor moeten werken, net als ons!'' Ze sloeg triomfantelijk haar armen over elkaar. ''Oké, maar… jullie hebben ook wat gemist!'' grijnsde Kaylee terug. Ze legde haar hand op Melina's schouder. ''Melina heeft namelijk haar echte ouders gevonden!'' Donna's mond viel open van verbazing. ''Wat?! Echt waar?'' Melina knikte en vertelde haar het hele verhaal. ''Dus morgen vertrekken we op zoek naar die Athena?'' vroeg Donna aan het einde ter bevestiging. Haar gezicht betrok een beetje. ''Kunnen we die Sean niet hier laten? Ik mag hem niet''. Kaylee schoot in de lach, en Melina kon het niet helpen om ook te lachen. ''We hebben hem beloofd dat hij er ook bij hoorde'' gaf ze toe. ''Dus we kunnen hem niet zomaar achter laten''. Donna staarde mokkend naar haar bordje met taart. ''Goed… neem maar een stukje. Om te vieren dat Melina haar ouders heeft gevonden'' zei ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze de taart Kaylee en Melina's kant op schoof. ''Voor ik me bedenk en hem zelf op eet''.

''Deze film was echt fantastisch!'' Anise kwam de Molly Moo inlopen met Septimus en haar vader achter haar aan. ''De manier waarop dat gezin uiteindelijk aan stukken gescheurd werd door het monster… wauw'' stemde Septimus ermee in. Er vormde een grijns op zijn gezicht. Anise knikte. Haar oog viel op de taart die op tafel stond. ''Taart!"' riep ze uit. ''Ik wil ook een stuk!'' Ze rende naar de tafel toe en griste een bordje weg, maar werd nog voordat ze wat op kon scheppen op haar vingers getikt. ''Ik dacht al dat ik wat hoorde''. Ze keek op om haar moeder te zien die haar met een strenge blik aanstaarde. ''Eh… Hi, mam'' antwoordde Anise met een geforceerde glimlach op haar gezicht. ''Wat een lekkere taart heb je gemaakt zeg''. ''Ja, en die is niet voor jou. Jij hebt immers je broertje alleen gelaten om naar de film te kunnen gaan''. ''Maar mam—'' sputterde Anise tegen, maar tegen Caramel was niets in te brengen. ''Geen gemaar! Je hebt straf en gaat naar je kamer!'' Caramel wees naar boven. Zuchtend, maar wetende dat ze er toch niet tegen in kon gaan, liep ze richting de keuken. ''We sms'en wel'' fluisterde Septimus naar haar toen ze langs hem liep, maar Caramel had het gehoord. ''Dat dacht ik dus niet. Anise, telefoon inleveren'' zei ze op strenge toon. ''Wat! Echt niet!'' riep Anise uit. ''Wat moet ik dan doen op mijn kamer? Dan ga ik dood van verveling!'' Caramel hield haar hand uit. ''Dan lees je maar een boek, ofzo. Geef je telefoon hier, Anise''. Boos pakte Anise haar telefoon uit een van de zakken van haar vest en smeet het haar moeders kant op. Caramel kon nog net een stap opzij zetten of de telefoon had haar hoofd geraakt. Met een harde klap kwam de telefoon tegen de muur aan. Anise rende de keuken in en stampte kwaad de trap op. Er heerste een ongemakkelijke stilte. ''En waar denk jij heen te gaan?'' verbrak Caramel de stilte. Achter haar, op weg naar de keuken, stond Rex stil. Hij had geprobeerd langzaam weg te sluipen zonder dat Caramel het door had, maar dat was duidelijk niet gelukt. Zonder te wachten op antwoord ging Caramel verder. ''Je dochter gooit haar telefoon naar mijn hoofd en je zegt er niets van! Ook neem je haar mee naar de film terwijl ze op de Molly Moo moest passen!'' ''Harvey mocht ook mee!'' bracht Rex er tegen in. ''Maar het is een film voor elven, dat is toch niets voor hem!'' Harvey staarde naar de grond. ''Dat is het punt niet!'' Caramel sloeg gefrustreerd haar armen over elkaar. ''Je hoort de verstandige hier te zijn en haar NIET mee te nemen naar de film''. ''Ja ja'' Rex leek niet te luisteren. Er verscheen een geamuseerde grijns op zijn gezicht toen Caramel alleen maar bozer erom leek te worden. ''Ga je mij nu ook straf geven?'' ''Daar moet ik nog over nadenken'' antwoordde ze. Haar woede leek iets af te nemen. ''Dan krijg je van mij ook straf. En geloof me…'' Rex liep terug naar haar toe. ''…Voor mij zal het een leuke 'straf' zijn'' fluisterde hij in haar oor, waarna hij hardop lachend weg liep. Verward over wat hij daar precies mee bedoelde, en nog meer verward over dat het hem gelukt was om er op deze manier zomaar onderuit te komen, staarde Caramel voor zich uit.

Septimus was ook nog steeds aanwezig in de Molly Moo. ''Wat sta je te kijken?'' snauwde hij toen hij merkte dat Melina hem al een tijdje aanstaarde. ''Niets…'' mompelde Melina snel terwijl ze haar ogen neersloeg. Was dit echt haar broertje? Ze had zich daar wel wat anders van voorgesteld… Ze had verwacht dat hij wat meer zoals Jade zou zijn. Septimus trok een wenkbrauw op, maar stak toen zijn handen in zijn zakken en liep de Molly Moo uit. Als Anise er niet was had hij hier ook niet veel te zoeken. Harvey stond op van tafel. ''Ik ga ook maar naar boven'' mompelde hij. De opmerking van Rex, over dat hij niks bij die film te zoeken had, had zijn humeur volledig omgeslagen. Hij wist dat zijn vader ervan baalde dat hij volledig pixie was, en niet volbloed elf of halfbloed zoals zijn zus. Zonder verder nog wat te zeggen maakte hij zijn weg naar boven. Melina, Kaylee, en Donna bleven achter met Caramel. Van de gezellige sfeer die er eerst hing was niets meer te merken. Caramel ging het eten maar koken, en de meiden besloten om boven hun spullen in te pakken en de benodigde dingen uit te zoeken. Het zou morgen een lange reis worden.

**A/N:** Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! Rex zijn 'straf' is voor de interpretatie van de lezers;). Ook wilde ik nog even het verhaal van een van mijn vriendinnen promoten! Ik vind haar verhaal namelijk superleuk om te lezen en kijk altijd enorm uit naar haar nieuwe hoofdstukken, en als je mijn verhaal leest en 'PopPixie' leuk vind raad ik het zeker aan om eens te bekijken! Ze verdiend meer volgers en lezers! Haar verhaal is: Een Pixie Mysterie, geschreven door: Femke-the-lotus (ook op Fanfiction)!


	10. Hoofdstuk 9- Leonard

**Hoofdstuk 9 – Leonard.**

Diezelfde avond nog zaten Mabel, Sacylia en Derek in het huis van de elven. Mabel en Sacylia zaten languit op de bank naar een televisieprogramma te kijken, terwijl Derek een paar meter bij een dartbord dat op de deur hing vandaan stond. Op het dartbord had hij een slecht uitgeknipte foto van Sean gehangen. Met een oog dichtgeknepen gooide hij met zijn rechterhand een dartpijltje naar het bord. ''Mis'' gromde Derek. ''Wacht maar tot ik hem raak''. Sacylia draaide zich naar Derek toe en rolde met haar ogen. ''Je doet dit alleen maar omdat hij er beter uit ziet dan jij''. ''Hou je kop of ik gooi het volgende pijltje jouw kant op'' snauwde Derek terwijl hij dreigend het dartpijltje haar richting op hield. Sacylia wuifde het gewoon weg. ''Je mist toch wel'' zei ze verveeld. Derek gromde naar haar, maar ging toch gewoon weer verder met darten. Plots werd er op de voordeur geklopt. ''Sean?!'' Sacylia sprong meteen op van de bank. Mabel en Derek keken ook naar de deur. ''Waarom zou het Sean zijn? Die heeft toch gewoon een sleutel'' reageerde Mabel, maar Sacylia leek zich daar niets van aan te trekken. Ze liep naar de deur toe. ''Ik weet zeker dat het Sean is! Let maar op, alles zal snel weer normaal zijn—''. Ze trok de voordeur open. Voor haar stond een onbekende elf met lang, donkergroen haar en een zwarte, hoge hoed op. Mabel probeerde langs Sacylia heen te kijken. ''Wie is dat?'' vroeg ze. Derek keek ook en haalde zijn schouders op. ''De Wolf heeft me gestuurd'' zei de elf. ''Om hier orde te krijgen''. Hij stapte het huis binnen en keek de woonkamer rond. Een voor een nam hij de andere elven in zich op. ''…En zo te zien is dat wel nodig hier''. Mabel stond op van de bank. ''Wacht eens even. Ik heb hier de leiding'' zei ze toen ze voor hem stond. ''En dat laat ik niet van me afnemen door iemand die hier zomaar binnen komt wandelen''. De elf haalde onverschillig zijn schouders op. ''Kan mij niets schelen. Het zijn orders van De Wolf''. ''Maar we weten je naam niet eens'' bracht Sacylia er tegen in. De elf zuchtte. ''Is dat echt nodig? We zijn collega's, geen…'' Hij trok een vies gezicht bij het uitspreken van het woord. ''…vrienden''. Mabel, die vastbesloten was haar leiderschip niet zo makkelijk te laten afpakken, ging weer languit op de bank zitten. ''Wat maakt het uit? We noemen hem gewoon Bob als hij zijn naam niet wil zeggen'' zei ze verveeld. Dit leek irritaties op te wekken bij de elf. ''Als jullie me iets gaan noemen doe het dan tenminste goed. 'Leider', of 'Meester', was goed geweest, maar als dat echt teveel gevraagd is van jullie minuscule scharminkels noem me dan maar bij mijn naam: Eustace Hugo Wilfried Bernstein''. ''Euswat?'' herhaalde Derek. ''Eusta—'' Mabel rolde met haar ogen. ''Whatever. Noem hem gewoon Bob''. Derek knikte. ''Bob it is'' zei hij terwijl hij een dartpijltje omhoog tilde om te richten op het bord. ''IK HEET GEEN BOB!'' schreeuwde Eustace, maar niemand leek echt naar hem te luisteren. Zelfs Sacylia keek de andere kant op. Hij zuchtte geërgerd. ''Laat ook maar. Binnenkort zal dit allemaal over zijn. Ik heb namelijk een plan om het meisje te vangen''.

Het was de volgende dag. Melina, Kaylee, en Donna hadden allemaal hun spullen bij zich en stonden nu voor de Molly Moo op Sean te wachten. De avond ervoor hadden ze alles nog aan Caramel en Rex uitgelegd, en Melina had Sean een sms gestuurd met hun plannen. Hij had gezegd dat hij er de volgende ochtend zou zijn, maar tot nu toe was er nog geen spoor van hem te bekennen. ''Ok, hij is er niet, kunnen we dan nu gaan?'' vroeg Donna. Ze vond het helemaal niet erg om zonder Sean te vertrekken. Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Hij had beloofd dat hij zou komen'' hield ze vol. ''Hey! Sorry dat ik zo laat ben!'' klonk het een paar minuten later. Sean kwam hijgend aanrennen. Donna versmalde haar ogen tot spleetjes. ''En, heb je een verklaring?'' Sean trok een wenkbrauw op. ''Sorry hoor, dat sommige mensen niet zo snel een excuus kunnen verzinnen om een paar dagen van huis weg te zijn''. Donna sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek hem uitdagend aan. ''Woon jij niet eens op jezelf dan?'' Kaylee tikte haar aan. ''Eh, Melina en ik wonen ook nog thuis hoor'' bracht ze haar ter herinnering. ''Jij bent de enige die alleen woont''. Donna was even stil. ''Dus?'' Snel draaide ze zich om. Ze wist dat ze dit gevecht verloren had maar was absoluut niet van plan om dat toe te geven. ''We gaan!'' riep ze snel terwijl ze al begon te lopen. Het drietal achterblijvers wisselde een blik met elkaar maar achtervolgde haar al snel.

De rest van de dag verliep rustig. Ze waren een paar keer onderweg gestopt om uit te rusten of wat te eten, Sean en Donna hadden eindeloze discussies gevoerd, en inmiddels waren ze vlakbij een klein stadje dat omringt was door weilanden en vlaktes. Het begon al donker te worden. ''Kunnen we niet stoppen voor vandaag?'' zeurde Kaylee. Ze was het vele lopen niet gewend en was doodmoe. Melina knikte. ''Misschien is het beter als we inderdaad gaan uitrusten''. Ze wilden net aan de zijkant in het gras gaan zitten, toen Donna vanuit de verte gekleurde lichtjes en herrie opving. ''Wat is dat…?'' vroeg ze hardop terwijl ze het probeerde te zien. De rest keek op. ''Dat is…'' begon Melina. ''DOORREISKERMIS!'' brulde Kaylee enthousiast uit. Haar moeheid leek als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen. ''Kunnen we gaan?! Asjeblieft?!'' Smekend keek ze haar vriendinnen aan. ''Ik dacht dat je moe was?'' merkte Melina op. Kaylee schudde wild haar hoofd. Melina keek Donna en Sean aan, die allebei hun schouders op haalden. Sean leek het idee ook wel leuk te vinden. ''Oké, we gaan'' gaf Melina uiteindelijk toe. ''Maar niet te lang, want we moeten ook nog onze rust voor morgen hebben. ''YES!'' schreeuwde Kaylee uit terwijl ze er al vandoor rende. De anderen renden achter haar aan.

Niet lang daarna bevonden ze zich op het kermisterrein. Het was nog best groot en had aardig wat attracties staan. ''Wie gaat er mee in de achtbaan?'' riep Kaylee enthousiast. Ze keek het groepje rond. Sean reageerde meteen enthousiast dat hij mee zou gaan, maar Melina en Donna leken er minder blij om. ''Gaan jullie maar, ik hou niet van achtbanen'' zei Melina snel. ''Uh… ja, ik blijf wel bij Melina, anders is ze alleen'' voegde Donna daar aan toe, blij dat ze een excuus had om niet de achtbaan in te hoeven. ''Saai hoor''. Kaylee haalde haar schouders op, maar pakte Sean toen bij zijn arm vast. ''Dan gaan wij wel!'' riep ze terwijl ze hem met haar mee trok en Melina met Donna achterliet. Melina draaide zich naar Donna. ''Wat zullen wij gaan doen?''

Het duurde nog geen seconde of Donna had Melina al naar het eerste de beste voedselkraampje gesleurd omdat ze 'honger had en de karamelappels uit wilde proberen'. Gezamenlijk zaten ze dus aan een tafeltje, Donna met twee karamelappels, een in elke hand. Ze stak er Melina een toe. ''Wil je echt niet?'' vroeg ze met volle mond, maar Melina schudde vriendelijk haar hoofd. ''Dan niet, meer voor mij''. Vanuit haar linkerkant kwam er een duif naar haar toelopen. Hij had waarschijnlijk de geur van de zoete karamelappels geroken en was nu op oorlogspad. Zenuwachtig liep de duif voor Donna's voeten heen en weer. ''Ksst'' siste Donna naar de duif, maar de duif leek het niets te kunnen schelen. ''Dit zijn mijn karamelappels, niet die van jou''. Ze schopte met haar voet richting de duif om hem weg te jagen. De duif vloog op, maar in plaats van weg te gaan landde hij op Donna's hoofd. Voor even leek Donna kalm te blijven. Het duurde niet lang voor ze alsnog in paniek raakte. ''Niet alweer! Haal dat ding van mijn hoofd af!'' gilde ze terwijl ze van tafel op sprong. Nog voordat Melina kon helpen rende ze er al vandoor, in een wanhopige poging de vogel van haar hoofd af te schudden. Melina rende achter Donna aan maar het was te laat. Ze was al verdwenen in de menigte. ''Donna…? Sean…? Kaylee…?'' Stuk voor stuk sprak ze de namen uit maar ze kreeg geen reactie. Angstig keek ze om zich heen. Wat moest ze doen? Ze was helemaal alleen, en… Iemand stootte haar aan. Een glas limonade vloeide over haar kleding heen. ''Shit, sorry, sorry!'' Melina keek op in het gezicht van een knappe pixie met donkergroen haar dat naar achter gebonden in een korte staart zat. ''Ik deed het niet expres!'' verschuldigde hij zich terwijl hij beteuterd met het glas limonade in zijn hand stond te kijken. Snel toverde hij een zakdoek tevoorschijn en stak het naar Melina uit. ''Ik weet dat het niet veel helpt, maar…'' ''Het is oke hoor'' zei Melina snel, al pakte ze toch dankbaar de zakdoek aan om haar kleding wat droog te deppen. ''Kan gebeuren toch?'' voegde ze er nog aan toe, wel met een geforceerde glimlach. Ze kon wel kwaad worden, maar dat had toch geen zin en het zou de jongen alleen maar slechter laten voelen terwijl ze kon zien dat hij er oprecht spijt van had. ''Ik weet het goed gemaakt'' begon de jongen. ''Ik trakteer je op een drankje. Als excuus''. Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Dat hoeft echt niet hoor!'' zei ze snel. ''Ik moet op zoek naar mijn vrienden. Ze zullen zich vast zorgen maken als ik zo lang weg blijf''. De jongen leek een beetje teleurgesteld. ''Ah… Ik dacht dat je hier alleen was''. Al snel leek hij zich te herstellen. ''Ik help je wel te zoeken naar je vrienden'' zei hij. Nog voordat Melina kon protesteren had hij haar al bij haar arm gegrepen en haar de menigte uitgesleurd.

Iets verderop van alle mensen trok ze haar arm los. ''Wat doe je?! Ik ken je niet eens en je trekt me zomaar mee!'' Voor de jongen leek het de normaalste zaak van de wereld te zijn. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Touché''. Hij stak zijn hand uit. ''Mijn naam is Leonard. Maar je mag me Leo noemen. En wat is de jouwe?'' Met een raar gezicht keek Melina hem aan. Alsof zijn naam zeggen hun ineens geen totale vreemden van elkaar maakten. Toen hij bleef afwachten schudde ze toch maar zijn hand. ''Melina'' antwoordde ze kortaf. Hij glimlachte naar haar. ''Waar kom je vandaan? Volgens mij kom je niet van hier, of wel soms?'' Melina schudde haar hoofd op zijn vraag, maar voordat ze een antwoord terug kon geven werd ze onderbroken door haar naam die geroepen werd. Het waren Kaylee, Sean, en Donna die naar haar toe kwamen lopen.

''Waar was je? We hebben echt overal naar je gezocht!'' riep Kaylee uit. Toen pas zag ze Leo naast haar staan. Voor een seconde staarde ze hem aan, daarna stootte ze Melina aan en fluisterde in haar oor: ''Wie is die knappe pixie en waar heb je hem vandaan gehaald?'' Leo, die het gewoon kon horen, schoot in de lach. Hij stak zijn hand nu ook naar haar uit. ''Leonard. Je mag me Leo noemen als je wilt''. Helemaal rood van schaamte dat hij haar gehoord had pakte Kaylee zijn hand aan. ''Ik heet Kaylee''. Ze wees naar de anderen. ''En dat zijn Donna en Sean''. Leo keek ze beiden aan en gaf een kort knikje. ''Waar komen jullie vandaan?'' vroeg hij. ''Dat hoef jij niet te—'' begon Sean, maar Donna riep meteen keihard 'Pixiestad!' door hem heen. Ook zij leek Leo wel leuk te vinden. ''Pixiestad?'' klonk het verbaasd van Leo af. ''Dat is best ver van hier. Waarom zijn jullie zo ver van jullie woonplaats vandaan?'' ''We zijn op weg naar de stad van Athena'' antwoordde Kaylee. ''De elfloze stad? Waarom willen jullie daarheen?'' Leo wees op Melina en Sean. ''Zeker met hun erbij''. Kaylee deed haar mond alweer open om terug te reageren maar Sean trok haar samen met Melina en Donna bijeen. ''Wat doe je? Je gaat hem toch niet over onze reis vertellen? Je kent hem niet eens!'' siste hij naar Kaylee. ''Waarom niet? Hij is aardig''. Donna knikte instemmend. ''En heel knap'' voegde ze daaraan toe, waarop zij en Kaylee begonnen te giechelen. ''Ik vind dat we hem niks moeten vertellen. Hij weet al te veel''. Sean sloeg een beetje geïrriteerd zijn armen over elkaar. Er verscheen een grijns op Kaylee's gezicht. Ze keek van Sean, naar Melina, en weer terug naar Sean. ''Ben je soms jaloers?'' ''Ik ben niet jaloers!'' riep Sean boos uit, maar Kaylee (en Donna inmiddels ook) gingen gewoon door. Het was Melina die er uiteindelijk een eind aan probeerde te maken. ''Ik vind ook dat hij gelijk heeft'' zei ze snel. ''We weten niet of hij te vertrouwen is. Het is beter als hij van niks weet''. Donna sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Best'' mokte ze. Kaylee leek er ook niet al te blij om te zijn. Ze draaiden zich weer terug naar Leo. Die stond er een beetje awkward bij te wachten. ''We moeten helaas onze mond dichthouden over waarom we hier zijn'' zei Donna uiteindelijk met tegenzin. Sean en Melina wisselden een blik met elkaar. Onsubtieler kon ze het niet maken. Met een vreemde blik keek Leo de rest aan, al besloot hij niet door te vragen en het er maar bij te laten. ''Goed, ik hoef niet te weten waarom jullie erheen gaan, maar… ik kan jullie er wel heen brengen?'' bood hij dan maar aan. ''Ik weet de weg er naar toe. Bovendien is het veel gezelliger met meerdere personen''. ''Deal!'' riep Kaylee meteen. ''Kaylee!'' siste Melina gefrustreerd. ''Wat? Hij mag toch wel gewoon mee? Dat kan toch geen kwaad?'' Donna was het er ook mee eens. ''Wacht eens even…'' Sean staarde naar Donna. ''Waarom mag hij wel meteen mee en ik niet?'' ''Jij bent een elf en hij niet'' antwoordde Donna direct, al was dat duidelijk niet de echte reden. Leo zag dat Melina nog steeds twijfelde. ''Kom op, ik wijs jullie alleen maar de weg. Ik ga jullie echt geen kwaad doen hoor'' zei hij, lief lachend, tegen haar. Melina sloeg haar ogen neer toen hij haar aan keek. ''Nou… oké dan'' gaf ze uiteindelijk toe, wat resulteerde op Kaylee en Donna die elkaar juichend een high-five gaven. ''Nu jullie hier toch zijn… laten we nog wat attracties af gaan'' stelde Leo voor. Kaylee's ogen begonnen te glimmen. ''ACHTBAAN!'' riep ze meteen uit, waarop Sean zijn wenkbrauw optrok. ''Heb je niet genoeg gehad? We zijn er al drie keer in geweest''. ''Je kan nooit genoeg van de achtbaan krijgen!'' bracht Kaylee er tegen in. ''Dan ga je maar alleen want ik ga niet meer'' reageerde hij terug. ''Maar misschien wil Leo wel mee?'' probeerde Kaylee terwijl ze hem met een smekende blik aankeek. Leo schudde lachend zijn hoofd. ''Ik zat eigenlijk meer aan het spookhuis te denken. Lekker griezelen'' zei hij. ''Nope. I'm out. Ik ga het spookhuis niet in''. Donna ging naast Kaylee staan. ''Ik ga wel bij jou aan de zijlijn bij de achtbaan kijken'' zei ze snel. Kaylee leek ook niet zo zeker. In haar hoofd voerde ze met zichzelf een gevecht of ze wel of niet mee zou gaan in het spookhuis. Pro's: Als ze bang was kon ze zich aan Leo vastklemmen. Con's: …Daar hoefde ze niet eens over na te denken. Dat het een spookhuis was was al genoeg. Dat laatste bleek toch zwaarder te wegen. Ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik hou niet van spookhuizen. Gaan jullie maar''. ''Ik heb ook niet zoveel zin'' zei Sean. Leo pakte Melina's arm vast. ''Dan gaan wij samen'' zei hij met een glimlach. ''Wat? Maar—'' sputterde Melina tegen. Eigenlijk wilde ze absoluut niet in het spookhuis, ze was er als de dood voor. ''Je laat me toch niet alleen gaan?'' vroeg Leo met een teleurgestelde blik. Het leek alsof een kleine, zielige puppy haar aanstaarde. Hoe kon ze daar nou nee tegen zeggen? ''Nou… ik… oké…'' mompelde ze. Waar had ze zichzelf nu weer in terecht laten komen? ''Yes!'' Leo glimlachte blij. Hij begon al, Melina's arm nog steeds vasthoudend, te lopen. ''Wacht!'' klonk het ineens van Sean. ''Ik… ik ga ook mee''. Hij liep achter hen aan. ''Je had toch geen zin?'' merkte Donna op met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. ''Ik heb me bedacht'' verzon Sean snel. Donna en Kaylee keken toe hoe Sean, Leo, en Melina richting het spookhuis liepen. ''Totaal niet jaloers, nee'' bevestigde Kaylee op een sarcastische toon. Ze wisselde een blik met Donna, waarna ze allebei in de lach schoten.

Met flinke spijt stond Melina met de twee jongens in de rij voor het spookhuis. ''Ga jij maar achter ons, dan ga ik wel met Melina in een wagentje'' zei Leo tegen Sean. ''Hoezo? Misschien wil Melina wel met MIJ in een wagentje'' reageerde Sean terug. Met een triomfantelijke grijns op zijn gezicht sloeg Leo zijn armen over elkaar. ''Waarom vragen we het haar zelf niet?'' De twee jongens draaiden zich allebei naar haar toe. ''Wie kies je?'' Met al die aandacht op haar gericht voelde Melina zich nogal oncomfortabel. ''Euh… Waarom gaan jullie niet gezellig samen? Dan ga ik terug naar Kaylee en Donna'' stelde ze met een neppe glimlach voor. ''Ja? Oké, nou doei dan—'' Ze probeerde langs de jongens heen te lopen maar die hielden haar tegen. ''Daar komt niks van in!'' riepen zij in koor uit. ''Het viel te proberen…'' Melina deed langzaam een stap achteruit. ''Volgende!'' riep de man van de kassa. Zonder dat ze er erg in had gehad waren ze al vooraan. ''Ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd'' mopperde hij toen Melina niet gelijk in het karretje stapte. Leo nam van het moment gebruik om haar vast te grijpen en het karretje in te springen. ''Volgende keer beter'' riep hij naar Sean. Het karretje begon al weg te rijden. ''Niet als het aan mij ligt…'' Sean nam een aanloop en sprong in het karretje erbij. ''Wat doe je?! Er is geen plek voor drie personen!'' riep Leo uit terwijl hij bijna uit het karretje geduwd werd. Sean haalde zijn schouders op. ''Moeten we maar dichter tegen elkaar aan gaan zitten''. Met die woorden trok hij Melina dicht tegen zich aan. Leo liet het daar niet bij zitten. Hij pakte Melina bij haar rechterarm beet en probeerde haar nu weer zijn kant op te trekken. Melina wist niet wat haar overkwam en liet het daarom maar gewoon gebeuren dat de jongens elkaar steeds heen en weer aan het trekken waren. ''Oké, STOPPEN!'' schreeuwde ze toen ze terug bij zinnen kwam en er genoeg van had. Abrupt lieten Sean en Leo haar tegelijkertijd los. ''Laten we gewoon de rit af maken''. Ze zuchtte diep. Beide jongens knikten. ''Maareh… je mag mijn hand wel vasthouden als je het eng vind hoor'' kon Leo het niet laten om te zeggen. ''Of de mijne!'' zei Sean snel. Dit liet Melina alleen nog maar dieper en geïrriteerder zuchten. Ze hield haar hoofd in haar handen en staarde naar de bodem van het karretje. ''Ik ga helemaal niemands hand vastpakken! Ik kijk gewoon naar de grond, en doe net alsof ik hier niet—'' Er klonk een eng, griezelig geluid vanuit de verte. ''…ben!'' maakte ze haar zin af met een gilletje. Angstig keek ze op, al had ze dat beter niet kunnen doen. Ze staarde recht in het gezicht van een witte, griezelige gedaante. ''HAAL ME HIERUIT! IK WIL HIER WEG!'' gilde ze hysterisch terwijl ze probeerde over Sean heen te klimmen om het wagentje uit te komen. Leo staarde haar alleen maar raar en verbaasd aan, terwijl Sean haar probeerde terug te trekken. Het lukte Sean uiteindelijk met moeite haar terug het karretje in te krijgen. Hij trok haar naar zich toe in een omhelzing en hield haar stevig vast. ''Rustig. Je bent veilig hier'' fluisterde hij naar haar toe terwijl hij haar zachtjes over haar haren aaide in een poging om haar te kalmeren. Het leek wel iets te helpen, al was ze nog steeds aan het hyperventileren van angst. Leo bleef alleen maar toekijken. Hij wist dat dit niet het juiste moment was om indruk te proberen te maken op haar en liet Sean het afhandelen.

Even later kwamen ze met zijn drieën terug naar Donna en Kaylee teruggelopen. Melina zag nog steeds lijkbleek, al had ze Sean inmiddels los gelaten en liep ze zelf voorop. Donna en Kaylee zaten samen aan een tafeltje bij een van de eetkraampjes te wachten. ''En? Hoe was het?'' vroeg Kaylee nieuwsgierig toen ze hen zag aankomen lopen. Niemand gaf antwoord op haar vraag. ''Ik denk dat het wel genoeg geweest is voor vandaag'' zei Leo. ''Misschien kunnen we beter gaan uitrusten''. Sean knikte. Kaylee en Donna keken elkaar aan. Wat was er in het spookhuis gebeurd dat hun plezier zo had weggenomen? Donna wilde Melina aanstoten om het te vragen, maar die was inmiddels al vooruit gelopen, met Sean en Leo achter haar aan. Ze konden niet veel anders doen dan hen maar volgen.

Op een stuk vlakte verderop, waar ze geen last zouden hebben van de kermis, maakten ze hun kamp. Met haar magie toverde Donna twee tenten tevoorschijn. ''Deze is voor de meiden'' zei ze terwijl ze op de ene wees. ''En die voor jullie'' zei ze tegen Sean en Leo terwijl ze op de andere wees. ''Nou, slaaplekker''. Zonder verder nog wat te zeggen dook ze de tent in. Kaylee en Melina volgden haar. Leo trok zijn wenkbrauw op en toverde er nog een extra tent naast. ''Ik ga echt niet met jou in een tent slapen'' verklaarde hij toen Sean hem vragend aan keek, waarna hij zelf ook zijn tent in dook, Sean alleen achterlatend. ''Moet er niet iemand de wacht houden?'' vroeg hij hardop terwijl hij de richting van de tent van de meiden op keek. ''Wat als de elven ons s 'nachts aanvallen?'' Donna stak haar hoofd uit de opening van de tent. ''Goed idee. En omdat jij het voorstelt, mag jij vannacht de wacht houden. Succes!'' Voordat Sean tegen kon sputteren dook ze snel de tent weer in. Eenmaal binnen ging ze in haar dekens liggen. Melina was inmiddels redelijk bijgekomen en had wel weer wat gezegd, al was ze nog niet heel erg spraakzaam. ''Dus…'' begon Kaylee. ''Wat was er nou gebeurd in het spookhuis?'' ''Moeten we het daar nu echt over hebben?'' Melina wou dit gespreksonderwerp liever vermijden. Het allerliefste vergat ze wat er gebeurd was. ''Volgens mij ziet Leo jou wel zitten'' merkte Donna op. Melina keek haar met een raar gezicht aan. ''Mij? Tuurlijk niet''. Kaylee knikte vurig. ''Echt wel! Hij wou helemaal alleen met je het spookhuis in… maar toen moest Sean het weer verpesten''. Ze rolde met haar ogen. ''Zeg eens…'' Enthousiast boog ze zich wat dichter naar Melina toe. ''Wie vind je leuker? Sean of Leo?'' Lichtelijk rood wordend keek Melina weg. ''Wat maakt dat nou weer uit? We zijn hier voor iets belangrijkers dan jongens hoor. Daar hebben we toch geen tijd voor?'' ''Ontwijk haar vraag niet!'' viel Donna haar bij, die nu ook wel een beetje nieuwsgierig was geworden. ''Leo, toch?'' ''Weet ik veel. Ik ken ze allebei nauwelijks. Laten we gewoon gaan slapen!'' Voordat ze haar met nog meer vragen konden bestoken dook Melina al weg in haar dekens, Kaylee en Donna achterlatend om hetzelfde te doen.

Niet lang daarna was iedereen in slaap gevallen. Iedereen behalve Melina. Klaarwakker lag ze voor zich uit te staren in bed. Zou Sean nog op zijn? Hij zou toch de wacht houden? Voorzichtig kroop ze over Donna heen, naar de opening van de tent. Buiten trof ze Sean aan, die op zijn telefoon wat spelletjes zat te spelen. Hij keek op toen hij Melina zag. Zonder lawaai te maken kwam ze naast hem zitten. ''Kan je niet slapen?'' vroeg hij zachtjes terwijl hij zijn telefoon weg legde. Melina schudde haar hoofd. Het bleef even stil. Ze wisten allebei niet zo goed wat ze tegen elkaar moesten zeggen. Uiteindelijk besloot Melina te spreken. ''Dank je nog…'' ''Voor wat?'' ''Voor dat in het spookhuis… Ik dacht…'' begon ze, maar viel toen stil. ''Nee, laat maar. Het is niet belangrijk''. ''Dat is het wel. Zeg'' drong Sean aan. Melina slaakte een diepe zucht. ''Je zult me wel gestoord vinden als ik het zeg. Ik denk dat ik… dat ik een geest zag''. Ze keek hem in zijn ogen aan terwijl ze dat zei. Sean dacht even na wat het juiste was om hierop te reageren. ''Ik vind je niet gestoord… Maar, heb je dat vaker? Dat je geesten kunt zien?'' vroeg hij uiteindelijk. ''Niet meer… Ik had het vroeger heel vaak. Ik was er doodsbang voor en op een gegeven moment waren ze gewoon verdwenen. Ik dacht dat ik er vanaf was, maar… blijkbaar zijn ze terug''. Toen ze onzeker naar de grond staarde pakte Sean haar hand vast. Hij keek haar aan. ''Geen zorgen! Ik zal je beschermen tegen de geesten!'' antwoordde hij stoer. Hij glimlachte. Pas toen hij zich daadwerkelijk realiseerde wat hij gezegd had liet hij haar hand los en voegde er nog aan toe: ''En je vriendinnen natuurlijk ook''. Melina knikte, maar ze kon het niet helpen om nog even te glimlachen. ''Dankje'' zei ze. Ze besloot nog even bij hem te blijven en vertelde hem over alles wat er de afgelopen dagen gebeurd was. Vooral over de ontmoeting met haar ouders. Uiteindelijk begonnen haar ogen dicht te vallen en was ze vermoeid naast hem in slaap gevallen, waarop Sean haar op tilde en terugbracht naar de tent. Als Donna haar die ochtend bij hem zou vinden zou de hel los breken, en daar zat hij niet echt op te wachten. Nadat hij haar in de tent had gelegd liep hij naar Leo's tent om hem wakker te maken om de wacht over te nemen, waarna hij zelf ook ging slapen.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10- Athena

**Hoofdstuk 10 – Athena.**

De volgende dag liep Sapphire bij Caramel de Molly Moo in. ''Waar is je moeder?'' vroeg ze toen ze alleen Harvey zag, die druk bezig bestellingen aan het opnemen was. Harvey wees met zijn duim naar achteren. ''In de keuken''. Sapphire bedankte hem en liep de keuken in. ''Caramel!'' riep ze uit toen ze haar zag, waardoor Caramel zich rot schrok en de mixer die ze in haar handen had in het beslag liet vallen. ''Sapph!'' Ze draaide zich verrast om. ''Wat doe jij hier? Ik had je helemaal niet verwacht''. Ze gaf haar vriendin een knuffel. ''Klopt, ik heb je hulp nodig voor iets'' antwoordde Sapphire. ''Waarmee?'' Ondertussen draaide Caramel zich weer om naar haar kom beslag, en probeerde met een vies gezicht de mixer uit het kleverige beslag te vissen. ''Ik wil een feest voor Melina organiseren! Omdat ze weer terug is bij ons'' legde Sapphire uit. Voor even draaide Caramel zich om om Sapphire aan te kunnen kijken. ''Een feest? Weet je zeker dat ze dat leuk vind? Volgens mij is ze helemaal niet het type daarvoor''. ''Onzin!'' reageerde Sapphire gelijk. ''Floxy en ik houden ook van feestjes, en ze is onze dochter, dus!'' Caramel zuchtte. Ze was er niet helemaal zeker van of die logica klopte. ''Goed, maar waar heb je mijn hulp bij nodig dan? Ik weet niets van feestjes'' zei ze. Ze hield er zelf al niet zoveel van, en Rex nog veel minder. Sapphire liep naar Caramel toe en leunde naast haar tegen het aanrecht aan. ''Ik heb je hulp ook niet nodig bij het organiseren… maar bij het eten. Er is niemand in Pixiestad die beter kan koken dan jij, al helemaal niet als het gaat om desserts en taarten''. Caramel lachte. ''Goed dan. Dat kan ik wel doen'' zei ze uiteindelijk. Ze wist nog steeds niet of het wel zo'n goed idee was, maar Sapphire bedoelde het goed. ''Wat wil je dat ik voor je maak?''

S' middags waren Melina en de anderen eindelijk bij de stad van Athena aangekomen. De stad was omringt door een grote muur. 'Nihilum' stond er in grote letters boven de poort van de stad. ''Wat betekent dat?'' vroeg Kaylee hardop. ''Iets met geen. Het zal er wel op duiden dat hier geen elven mogen komen. Het heet niets voor niets de elfloze stad'' legde Leo uit. Hij draaide zich naar Melina toe. ''Ik denk dat het voor het beste is als jij en elfboy hier buiten blijven wachten en wij met zijn drieën naar binnen gaan''. Hij wees toen hij het laatste zei op Donna en Kaylee. Melina schudde haar hoofd daarop. ''Ik moet meegaan. We zijn hier vanwege mij'' zei ze vastbesloten. Leo, die het niet helemaal begreep, keek haar met een raar gezicht aan. ''Dan hebben we een probleem…'' Hij zuchtte. ''…Maar misschien kan ik dat wel oplossen. Ik weet misschien wel een spreuk…'' Zonder verdere uitleg te geven richtte hij zijn twee handen op Melina en vuurde een straal van magie op haar af. Eerst leek het niet te werken, maar daarna begonnen Melina's oren langzaam te veranderen en groeiden er pixievleugels vanuit haar rug. ''Wauw!'' riep Donna uit bij het zien van haar transformatie. Er was haast niet meer te zien dat ze eigenlijk een elf hoorde te zijn. Kaylee staarde ook bewonderend naar Leo. Sean ging voor Leo staan, totaal niet onder de indruk. ''Verander mij nou ook maar in een pixie, dan kunnen we naar binnen''. ''Sorry, mijn transformatiemagie werkt maar een keer tegelijk''. Leo haalde zijn schouders op. ''Ik vrees dat je alsnog buiten moet wachten''. Hij legde zijn hand op Sean's schouder. ''Maar maak je geen zorgen, we zullen zo terug zijn'' zei hij met een vriendelijke glimlach. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Sean hem alleen maar bozer ging aankijken. Melina, blij dat ze nu naar binnen kon, knikte instemmend. ''Het zal echt niet langer duren dan nodig is'' zei ze tegen Sean. ''Bovendien, als jij hier blijft kan je de elven buiten houden mochten ze hierheen komen''. Sean knikte, ook al wist hij ook wel dat het zeer onwaarschijnlijk was dat de elven hen helemaal hierheen zouden volgen, en ze het vooral zei om hem beter te laten voelen. Hij keek de rest na terwijl ze onder de poort door de stad in liepen, maar had toch het gevoel dat er iets niet helemaal klopte, al had hij geen idee wat het zou moeten zijn.

''Wauw! Het is hier zo anders dan in Pixiestad!'' riep Donna uit terwijl ze verwonderd om zich heen keek. Ze waren na de hoofdstraten doorgelopen te hebben uitgekomen op een groot plein met een fontein in het midden. Alle pixies die ze tot nu toe waren tegengekomen waren aardig en hadden hen gegroet. Er leek een hele andere, veel rustigere, sfeer te heersen. Kaylee ging op de rand van de fontein zitten en hield haar telefoon hoog boven haar. ''Jongens kom eens hierheen'' riep ze terwijl ze de anderen naar zich toe wenkte. Donna en Melina kwamen naast haar zitten, maar Leo protesteerde dat hij niet van foto's hield. Haar schouders ophalend maakte Kaylee de foto maar zonder hem. Toen ze de foto terug keek veranderde haar gezichtsuitdrukking direct. Ze keek naar Melina en schoof de telefoon in haar handen. Op de foto waren Melina's elfenoren gewoon te zien. ''Wat? Maar hoe…?'' stamelde ze. ''Je ziet er gewoon nog uit als een pixie'' merkte Kaylee op. ''Mijn magie werkt niet op foto's, of op dingen zoals spiegels'' legde Leo uit. ''Daarin zal je echte reflectie worden weergeven. Het is beter als we dat soort dingen vermijden'' ging hij verder. Melina knikte, nog steeds een beetje verward over de foto. Zij en de anderen stonden op van de fontein om verder te gaan, tot er opeens een stem klonk. ''Donna? Donna, ben jij dat?'' Donna draaide zich als eerste om. Aan de zijkant bij een van de huizen stond een jongen met halflang, wat warrig haar en een laboratoriumjas aan. ''Niet te geloven! Je bent het echt!'' riep hij uit terwijl hij op haar af rende. ''Ik dacht dat ik je nooit meer zou zien!'' Hij trok haar in een omhelzing. Donna wist even niet wat haar overkwam. Pas toen de jongen haar los liet leek ze het zich te realiseren. ''Estaban…?'' fluisterde ze zacht. Was dit een droom, of…? Nee, hij stond echt voor haar. De jongen knikte enthousiast. ''Eh, Donna…?'' Melina tikte haar aan. ''Wie is dit?'' ''Oh ja…'' Donna leek zich pas nu weer bewust te worden dat haar vriendinnen bij haar stonden. ''Weten jullie nog, die assistent van mijn vader waar ik over verteld had? Dit is Estaban'' stelde ze hem voor. ''De assistent van je vader, hmm?'' Kaylee grijnsde. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed wat Donna toen in de trein gezegd had. Er verscheen een rode blos op Donna's wangen. ''Dus? We zijn gewoon vrienden en hebben elkaar lang niet gezien, meer niet''. ''Wat doe je eigenlijk hier? Ik dacht dat je bij je moeder was gaan wonen?'' vroeg Estaban. Donna zuchtte. ''Het is een lang verhaal. Ik vertel het je nog wel een keer. Voor nu moeten we bij Athena zien te komen''. ''Athena?'' Estaban klonk verbaasd. ''Dat is de leider van onze stad. Ik kan jullie wel naar haar toe brengen als jullie dat willen?'' Melina knikte meteen. ''Graag!'' zei ze. Hoe sneller ze bij Athena kwamen, hoe beter.

Onder leiding van Estaban liepen ze een aantal straten door. Ze stopten uiteindelijk voor een groot gebouw, precies in het midden van de stad. ''Hier is het'' bevestigde Estaban. Een voor een gingen ze de trappen op naar het gebouw. Estaban bleef beneden wachten, en 'zou ze wel weer terug brengen als dat nodig was'. Eenmaal boven klopte Melina op de deur. Niet lang daarna verscheen er een wat oudere vrouw met lang, vurig oranje haar dat vast zat in een knot van achter de deur vandaan. ''Aah… bezoekers. Wat kan ik voor jullie doen?'' vroeg ze toen ze het groepje zag staan. ''We zijn hier vanwege de profetie'' antwoordde Melina kalm. Athena leek verrast, maar herstelde zich al snel. ''Kom binnen'' zei ze, waarna ze de deur open hield.

Buiten de stad stond Sean nog steeds ongeduldig te wachten. Hij vond het nu wel erg lang duren. Moest hij naar binnen gaan…? Nee, hij moest op Melina vertrouwen, en op die Leo, al vertrouwde hij hem nog steeds niet. Nog steeds knaagde er iets aan zijn geweten, alsof er iets niet klopte bij die gast. Maar waarom? Peinzend dacht hij na. Het begon met de transformatiespreuk… Natuurlijk! Hoe kon hij zo stom geweest zijn? Een transformatiespreuk was niet iets wat pixies zomaar konden doen. Niemand kon dat zomaar. Tenzij… ''Zwarte magie'' mompelde hij hardop. Alleen elven die de meest duistere kracht bezaten konden dat soort spreuken beheersen. Hij keek op naar de poort die over de stad hing. Hij moest iets doen…

Athena keek uit het raam van haar huis over haar stad heen. ''Vinden jullie het niet geweldig hier?'' Er verscheen een glimlach over haar gezicht bij het zien van het uitzicht. ''Iedereen leeft hier in vrede. Het Nihilum is de ideale stad, zonder elven zijn er ook geen problemen'' sprak ze uit. Leo trok zijn wenkbrauw op. ''Er zijn toch vast ook wel pixies die zich misdragen? Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat—'' ''Natuurlijk niet!'' Athena doorbrak hem midden in zijn zin. ''Ze weten wat er gebeurd als er problemen zijn. Daarom durven hier ook geen elven te komen''. Ze wees met een vinger naar buiten. Melina liep naar het raam toe om te kijken wat er daar was. Vlak buiten de stadsmuren stond een gigantische vulkaan. Ze schrok toen ze zich realiseerde wat Athena ermee bedoelde. Langzaam deed ze een stapje achteruit. ''Ongehoorzamen zullen gestraft en geofferd worden aan de Griekse goden…'' Ze begon te glimlachen. ''Gelukkig is iedereen gehoorzaam en zijn dat soort praktijken al lange tijd niet meer nodig geweest''. Angstig keek Melina naar de anderen. Athena draaide zich van het raam weg. ''Maar goed, jullie zijn hier vanwege de profetie, nietwaar?'' Ze ging verder. ''Ik, en de drie andere wijzen, hebben er ongetwijfeld allemaal van gehoord. Er is me voorspelt dat ik op een dag een groep van vier bij me zou hebben en dat ik een van hen een kracht moest schenken''. Ze liep naar een ladekastje dat tegen de muur stond toe en haalde er een soort amulet uit. Toen ze het amulet vast had liep ze terug naar de vier. ''Dit amulet bezit die kracht. Het zal me vertellen wie van jullie de kracht waardig is''. Ze gaf het amulet als eerste aan Melina. Voor een paar seconden hield ze het in haar handen. Er gebeurde niks. Ook bij Donna gebeurde er niets. Pas toen het amulet Kaylee's handen aanraakte begon het een paarse gloed af te geven en te stralen. ''W…wat is dit…?'' stamelde Kaylee. ''Wees maar niet bang'' stelde Athena haar gerust. ''Het betekent dat het amulet jou gekozen heeft, en ons daarmee met elkaar verbonden heeft''. Ze pakte Kaylee's hand vast. ''Ik zal je de kracht van het amulet schenken''. Het werd volledig stil in de ruimte. Athena legde haar hand op het amulet zodat zij en Kaylee het nu gezamenlijk vasthielden. Ze begon een soort Latijns klinkende spreuk te mompelen. Er volgde een felle flits, en het amulet spatte uit elkaar. Iedereen in de kamer probeerde hun ogen te beschermen. Langzaam werd de kamer weer normaal… ''Ik… ik zie niets meer!'' riep Kaylee in paniek uit. Ze staarde om haar heen, maar alles wat ze zag was zwart. Athena wilde naar haar toelopen om haar gerust te stellen, maar tegelijkertijd klonk er een luid lawaai van buiten. Het waren de inwoners van de stad die iets aan het roepen waren. De deur van Athena's huis vloog open. ''Athena! We hebben deze indringer gevangen!'' Een van de inwoners hield samen met een andere een elf vast. Het was… ''Sean!'' riep Melina uit toen ze hem zag. Hij keek haar aan en schudde zijn hoofd als signaal dat ze haar mond moest houden. Maar het was al te laat. Ook haar eigen elvenoren begonnen nu terug te groeien en haar vleugels te verdwijnen. In schok staarde Athena naar Melina en de anderen. ''Jullie horen bij die elf!'' riep ze geschokt uit. Ze probeerde zich snel naar haar leidinggevende, vastberaden, zelf te herstellen. ''BEWAKERS!'' schreeuwde ze. Van alle kanten kwamen andere pixies aangesneld. Ze konden geen kant meer op. ''Sluit deze verraders op in de kerkers'' beval ze. De pixies grepen haar en de anderen vast. ''Wat gebeurd er?!'' klonk het angstig van Kaylee, die nog steeds niks kon zien. ''Wat heb je met haar gedaan?!'' riep Melina naar Athena terwijl ze met al haar kracht vocht tegen de pixie die haar weg probeerde te sleuren. ''Ik heb niks gedaan'' antwoordde Athena kalm. ''Ze heeft de kracht van het amulet gekregen. Nu zal ze die alleen nog moeten overwinnen. Dat is, als ze de kans heeft te overleven''. Nadat ze die woorden had uitgesproken trok de bewaker Melina weg van het gebouw.

Melina en de anderen werden met een harde duw in de cel gegooid. ''Wacht hier maar jullie beurt af. Het zal niet lang meer duren of jullie zullen geroosterd worden in de vulkaan'' lachte een van de bewakers gemeen terwijl hij weg liep. Hij was er zeker van dat ze er toch nooit uit zouden komen. Kaylee, die nog steeds niks kon zien, was gaan zitten in de hoek van de cel. Donna had bezorgd een arm om haar heen geslagen. ''En bedankt he'' snauwde Leo tegen Sean. ''Door jouw schuld zijn we binnenkort allemaal dood''. ''Mijn schuld? Nou wordt het helemaal mooi'' riep Sean boos terug. Hij wees op Leo. ''Ik wist dat deze gast niet deugde en met die transformatiespreuk bewees hij het. Dat is zwarte magie! Pixies kunnen dat niet!'' Leo sloeg zijn armen over elkaar heen. De beschuldiging van Sean leek hem helemaal niets te doen. ''Transformatie is mijn kracht'' antwoordde hij alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. ''Ik heb het alleen niet eerder gezegd omdat ik het nog niet grotendeels onder controle heb. De transformaties zijn maar tijdelijk, en het werkt niet op foto's en spiegels. Ik dacht dat het wel goed zou gaan voor een korte periode''. ''Dat geloof je toch zelf niet?'' reageerde Sean daarop. Hij keek naar Melina. ''Melina…?'' Maar Melina keek weg. ''We moeten gewoon zorgen dat we hieruit komen, anders is dit alles sowieso voor niks'' antwoordde ze zonder iemand aan te kijken. ''Geloof je hem?'' Er klonk een toon van boosheid in Sean's stem. ''Ja! Ja, ik geloof hem!'' riep Melina, nu ook geïrriteerd, uit. ''Hij heeft toch niks verkeerd gedaan? Hij heeft alleen maar geholpen! Stop met hem te beschuldigen alleen omdat je hem niet mag!'' Sean opende zijn mond alweer om iets terug te zeggen, maar besloot dat het het niet waard was. ''Als dat echt is wat je denkt dan denk je dat maar'' snauwde hij terwijl hij met zijn armen over elkaar tegen de muur van de cel aan leunde.

De tijd leek voorbij te strijken terwijl ze in de cel zaten. Niemand wisselde een woord met elkaar. De stilte werd verbroken door het geluid van haastige voetstappen die van veraf steeds dichterbij de cel leken te komen. Niet veel later verscheen er een gestalte voor de tralies. ''Donna!'' Het was Estaban. Met een treurige blik om Donna zo te zien zitten hield hij de tralies tussen zijn handen beet. Langzaam stond Donna, die al die tijd bij Kaylee had gezeten, op en liep naar hem toe. ''Estaban…? Wat kom je hier doen?'' ''Jou hieruit halen natuurlijk'' antwoordde hij alsof het vanzelfsprekend was. ''Toen ik hoorde dat je gearresteerd was heb ik met Athena gesproken. Ik heb haar uitgelegd hoeveel je voor me betekend en omdat ik als wetenschapper zijnde zoveel voor de stad heb gedaan zou je worden vrijgelaten. Onder voorwaarde dat je de stad verlaat en nooit meer terugkomt''. ''En mijn vrienden dan?'' 'Die zal je achter moeten laten''. ''Dan ga ik niet'' antwoordde Donna vastbesloten. Estaban zuchtte. ''Donna. Doe nou niet zo. Ik heb al zoveel moeite gedaan om je hieruit te krijgen''. ''Ik ga alleen mee als mijn vrienden mee mogen''. Donna's besluit stond vast en ze liet zich onder geen voorwaarde ompraten. Estaban dacht na. ''Met mijn stand hier kan ik proberen te regelen dat je pixievrienden vrijuit mogen… Maar voor deze twee…''. Hij wees op Melina en Sean. ''…is het einde verhaal''. Donna sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Nou, laat dan maar zitten, want ik ga nergens heen als zij niet mee mogen''. Ze keek even over haar schouder naar Melina, en toen naar Sean. ''En dan heb ik het over ze allebei''. Teleurgesteld liet Estaban de tralies van de cel los. ''Dan kan ik niks voor je doen, Donna. Het spijt me'' mompelde hij terwijl hij wegrende. Donna keek hem na. Melina kwam naast haar staan en legde haar hand op haar schouder. ''Je had mee mogen gaan en Kaylee en Leo in veiligheid mogen brengen'' zei ze zacht, maar Donna schudde haar hoofd. Met moeite probeerde ze de tranen die bij haar op kwamen te verbergen, en forceerde een glimlach op haar gezicht. ''Nee, het is goed zo. We zijn een team. Het is alles of niets''.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11- Ontsnapping uit het N

**Hoofdstuk 11 – Ontsnapping uit het Nihilum.**

Het was inmiddels avond geworden. De bewakers hadden hen tussendoor in opdracht van Athena eten gebracht, al was het niet meer dan droog, oud brood en water. Het was ook nog eens weinig voedsel geweest dat ze met zijn vijven hadden moeten delen. Melina en Donna hadden de cel doorzocht om een manier te vinden om uit de cel te kunnen breken, maar helaas bleek dat onmogelijk te zijn. Teleurgesteld hadden ze zich er maar bij neergelegd.

Vanuit de verte klonk het geluid van naderende voetstappen en even later stonden er twee bewakers voor de cel. Met een zware sleutel maakten ze de celdeur open. ''Omdraaien'' beval een van de bewakers, waarna ze beiden te werk gingen om Melina en de anderen met een stevig touw vast te binden. ''Vooruit, lopen'' zei een van de bewakers toen iedereen vastgebonden was. ''En geen grapjes'' voegde hij er op strenge toon aan toe toen hij zag dat Sean en Leo met elkaar aan het fluisteren waren. Met langzame stappen begon iedereen te lopen in de richting waar de bewakers naar wezen. De bewakers sloten zelf achteraan zodat ze iedereen in de gaten konden houden. Melina en Donna liepen ieder aan Kaylee's zijde om haar zo goed mogelijk te helpen aangezien ze nog steeds niets kon zien. Uiteindelijk na de halve stad doorgelopen te hebben kwamen ze uit aan een groot plein dat niet ver van de vulkaan stond. Rondom het plein stonden de inwoners van de stad, luid joelend dat 'de verraders zouden krijgen wat ze verdienden'. Een voor een liepen ze het plein op. ''Hier blijven staan en niet bewegen'' snauwde een van de bewakers naar het groepje. ''Stelletje onruststokers!'' klonk het vanuit de menigte, gevolgd door een appel die tegen Donna's hoofd aan gesmeten werd en in duizend stukjes op de grond uiteen spatte. ''Au!'' riep Donna als reactie uit. ''Dat is voedselverspilling!'' Donna's reactie leek niemand wat te interesseren. Er volgde nog meer fruit vanuit het publiek. ''Pak die elven! Zij zijn de oorzaak van dit alles!'' schreeuwde iemand uit de menigte terwijl hij met zijn vinger op Sean en Melina wees. Sean ging voor Melina aan om haar te beschermen van het fruit wat nu hun kant op werd gegooid. ''Als je zo graag voor held wilt spelen, zorg dan gewoon dat we hieruit komen'' snauwde Leo, al tomaten ontwijkend, naar hem.

''STILTE IEDEREEN!'' klonk een luide stem. Iedereen keek op en de menigte maakte plaats voor Athena, die het plein op kwam lopen en voor de gevangenen stopte. Ze draaide zich naar de menigte toe. ''Vandaag zijn we bijeen gekomen voor het ritueel om deze overtreders te offeren aan de vulkaan van het Nihilum. Zij hebben misbruik gemaakt van onze gastvrijheid door als elven de stad binnen te dringen, en hier zullen zij met hun leven voor boeten''. De menigte juichte instemmend. Athena draaide zich naar de groep toe. ''Hebben jullie nog laatste woorden?'' Er was een korte stilte totdat Donna degene was die begon te spreken. ''J-ja… ik wil nog wat zeggen''. Ze wisselde een blik met de anderen voor ze het publiek in keek en al haar moed verzamelde. ''ESTEBAN! JE BENT EEN LAFAARD MAAR IK HOU VAN JE!'' schreeuwde ze uit. Ze voelde haar gezicht langzaam rood worden nadat ze haar gevoelens uitgesproken had, en wendde haar gezicht af van de rest. ''Als ik toch dood ga kan dat maar beter zijn zonder spijt te hebben'' probeerde ze zichzelf stoer voor te houden. Kaylee nam nu ook de moed om te spreken. ''Athena! Doe dit niet, je weet dat we niks verkeerd gedaan hebben!'' pleitte ze naar haar wijze, maar Athena draaide haar blik weg. Leo gromde. ''Ik had gehoopt dat het niet zo ver zou komen, maar ik heb geen keus. Ik ben niet van plan mezelf levend te laten verbranden'' mompelde hij haast onverstaanbaar in zichzelf. Van achter zijn rug probeerde hij een beweging te maken met zijn vastgebonden handen. Vanuit de verte klonk plots een luid gebrom van een auto. De menigte keek op van het geluid, en dit zorgde ervoor dat ook Leo pauzeerde met zijn ontsnappingspoging. Er verscheen een witte autobus, met daarachter aan het stuur… ''Esteban!'' riep Donna uit toen ze zag wie er achter het stuur zat. Hier en daar sprongen pixies aan de kant omdat ze bijna omver werden gereden door Esteban's busje die geen enkele moeite deed om uit te wijken. ''Esteban? Wat is hier de betekenis van?'' vroeg Athena op ernstige toon toen Esteban het busje midden op het plein parkeerde en het portier open deed om uit te stappen. ''Het spijt me, Athena'' mompelde hij. Hij tilde zijn arm op en stuurde een straal van magie op Athena en de menigte af. Voor even bleef iedereen behalve Esteban als verstijfd stilstaan. Die rende naar de gevangenen toe en en maakte hun touwen los. Hij had ervoor gezorgd dat de spreuk alleen op buitenstanders gericht was en niet op hem en de groep. ''Opschieten! We hebben niet veel tijd, mijn spreuk houd maar een halve minuut stand'' siste hij toen hij Donna had bevrijd, waarna die meehielp de anderen te bevrijden. Al snel was iedereen weer los, maar…

De tijd begon weer te tikken en langzaam aan kwam iedereen in beweging. Nog voordat iemand zich kon realiseren wat er gebeurd was riep Esteban: ''Snel! In de auto!'' Voor een tel bleef Athena als verstijfd staan, maar schreeuwde 'Grijp ze!' toen ze de gevangenen voor haar ogen zag ontsnappen. Donna, Melina en Leo zaten al snel in de auto maar Kaylee had door haar blindheid moeite om de auto in te komen. Achter haar keek Sean angstig om zich heen gezien de menigte al snel dichterbij kwam. ''Schiet op!'' riep hij, waarbij hij Kaylee een harde duw gaf die met luid protest daardoor de auto in tuimelde. Snel dook hij achter haar aan de auto in, maar het lukte hem niet om de deur dicht te doen aangezien er een grote, gespierde pixie tussen hem en de deuropening in stond. Hij moest snel reageren. Haastig wees hij naar een plek achter de pixie. ''Kijk daar, een elf!'' riep hij op geschokte toon uit in een poging de pixie te verwarren. De pixie lachte. ''Jij domme elf. Je bent er zelf een. Denk je nu echt dat ik daar in trap?'' ''Nee, maar het geeft me wel genoeg tijd om de deur dicht te krijgen'' antwoordde Sean, waarna hij de deur van de auto met een harde klap dichtsloeg en de hand van de pixie er tussen klem kwam te zitten. ''AU!'' brulde de pixie die zijn gewonde hand terug trok. Esteban trapte op het gaspedaal en de auto ging er met piepende banden vandoor.

Vanachter de auto kon het geluid van de menigte die achter hen aan kwam rennen nog gehoord worden, maar al gauw ze de stad uit waren gereden lieten ze de menigte achter zich en gaven de pixies het al snel op. De witte autobus ging veel te hard voor hun. ''Volgende halte: Pixiestad'' klonk het van Esteban vanachter het stuur vandaan. Donna zat in de stoel naast hem. Achter haar zaten Melina en Leo, met daarachter weer Sean en Kaylee op de achterbank. Ongemakkelijk schoof Donna met haar voeten heen en weer over de vloer van de auto. Esteban wierp een snelle blik op haar. ''Vind je me nu nog steeds een lafaard?'' vroeg hij plagend met een grijns op zijn gezicht. ''Wat? Nee! Natuurlijk nie—'' begon Donna, maar realiseerde zich toen waar hij dat gehoord zou moeten hebben en voelde haar gezicht knalrood worden. Voor even was ze stil en wendde haar blik af. ''Dank je'' mompelde ze beschaamd. ''Voor het redden bedoel ik. Ik moet toegeven dat je geen lafaard bent''. Ze durfde hem nog steeds niet aan te kijken. Esteban lachte. Daarna werd zijn blik wat serieuzer. Er verscheen een roze blos op zijn wangen. ''Dat op het plein, meende je dat echt?'' vroeg hij terwijl hij Donna aan staarde. Donna was ook nog steeds knalrood, en ondanks dat ze hem niet terug aan keek bleef hij naar haar staren. ''Dat 'Ik hou van je', bedoel—'' ''KIJK UIT, EEKHOORN OP DE WEG!'' brulde Donna uit terwijl ze het stuur vanaf de zijkant vast greep en er een flinke draai aan gaf. Met een schokkende beweging week de auto uit naar links. Melina viel tegen Leo's schouder aan en Kaylee werd over Sean heen gegooid, die net op zijn telefoon bezig was terwijl hij Kaylee over zijn schoot heen geworpen kreeg. ''Thanks. Dat had ik echt nodig'' antwoordde hij sarcastisch waarna hij een geïrriteerde blik richting Esteban en Donna wierp en Kaylee van hem weg duwde. ''En er was niet eens een eekhoorn!'' voegde hij er al mopperend aan toe terwijl hij over zijn schouder naar de weg achter hen keek. Kaylee richtte zich tot Sean. ''Ik kan je irritaties tot hier voelen'' merkte ze op, wat zorgde dat hij op keek naar haar. ''En ik hoef niet te kunnen zien om te weten waarom dat zo is'' vervolgde ze met een kort knikje richting Melina en Leo, die voor hen luid met elkaar aan het praten waren. Ze kon Melina zo nu en dan hard horen lachen om iets wat Leo vertelde, en andersom. Sean fronste. ''Hoe weet jij dat nou weer? Je kan niet eens zien!'' ''Blinden hebben hun eigen manier om dingen te kunnen zien'' antwoordde Kaylee wijs. Ze kon merken dat Sean toch wel een klein beetje onder de indruk was van haar waarnemingsvermogen. ''Je houd van Melina, toch?'' ging ze verder. Toen Sean haar vraag hoorde keek hij haastig of Melina voor hen het niet gehoord had. Tot zijn opluchting was dat haast onmogelijk omdat Leo overal luid overheen praatte. ''Houden van is een groot woord'' antwoordde hij tenslotte, toen hij zeker wist dat Melina het niet gehoord kon hebben. ''We kennen elkaar pas net. Maar ik vind haar…'' Hij had moeite met het woord uit te spreken. ''…Wel leuk'' besloot hij te zeggen. ''Echt?!'' riep Kaylee met een gilletje uit, wat ervoor zorgde dat Melina en Leo alsnog opkeken naar de achterbank om te zien wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Sean siste naar Kaylee dat ze haar mond dicht moest houden, waarna Leo en Melina hen al raar-aankijkend weer om draaiden. ''Ik wist het wel! Jullie zijn voorbestemd!'' ging Kaylee verder, nu op zachtere toon. ''Wat vind je leuk aan haar?'' vroeg ze enthousiast. Sean haalde wat ongemakkelijk zijn hand door zijn haar heen. ''Nou ze is mooi… en lief… en ze heeft mooie ogen… wacht''. Achterdochtig keek hij naar Kaylee. ''Waarom vertel ik je dit eigenlijk?'' ''Omdat je verliefd op haar bent!'' verklaarde Kaylee vrolijk. Zelfs haar blindheid kon haar humeur op dit moment niet naar beneden brengen. Sean leek het wat minder leuk te vinden. ''Wat maakt het uit? Ik maak toch geen kans''. Terwijl hij dat zei staarde hij naar Leo. ''Ik ben toch niet goed genoeg voor haar''. ''Waarom denk je dat? Ik weet zeker dat—'' Sean liet Kaylee niet uitpraten. ''Wat denk je zelf? Waarom zou ze een elf daten als ze een pixie die door iedereen om haar heen geaccepteerd zou worden kan krijgen?'' ''Maar tante Caramel-''Kaylee kon haar zin niet afmaken. Voor haar ogen verscheen een flits.

Ze stond in de kamer van haar wijze, Athena. Ze herkende het alleen maar omdat ze er eerder was geweest om haar krachten te ontvangen, maar alles voelde vertrouwd aan. Langzaam opende en sloot ze haar hand. Ze kon alles bewegen. Was dit een droom? Ze werd uit haar verwarring gebracht doordat er op de voordeur geklopt werd. Niet veel later verscheen een van de bewakers in de kamer. ''Sorry dat ik stoor. We hebben het huis van die Esteban doorzocht, maar het lijkt erop dat hij echt vertrokken is'' zei die. Kaylee reageerde niet. Als verstijfd bleef ze staan. Ze wist dat de bewaker haar elk moment kon grijpen en terug naar de cel zou sleuren. Ze telde de seconden af. Maar… dat deed hij niet. ''Athena? Is alles in orde?'' vroeg de bewaker toen Kaylee niet reageerde. Athena? Kaylee keek om haar heen. Er was niemand in de kamer. Dan kon het maar een ding betekenen… Snel rende ze naar de badkamer toe. Met een angstig gevoel ging ze voor de spiegel staan en staarde recht in het gezicht van Athena, haar verbonden wijze.

''Kaylee?'' Zo plots als haar visioen gekomen was, verdween hij ook weer. Ze werd teruggebracht naar de realiteit door Sean die haar door elkaar aan het schudden was omdat ze niet meer reageerde. Alle beelden die ze daarnet in de kamer van Athena had gezien waren als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen en alles was opnieuw pikzwart voor haar ogen. Ze trok zich los van Sean, nog steeds verward om wat er gebeurd was. Was het een droom geweest? Maar alles had hartstikke echt aangevoeld… Nee, ze wist zeker dat dit geen droom was geweest. Maar wat was het dan? ''Wat was er aan de hand? Je reageerde niet meer''. Ze kon aan de toon van Sean's stem horen dat hij bezorgd om haar was. Melina en Leo hadden zich ook omgedraaid naar haar toe, en in de hele auto heerste een doodse stilte. ''Ik weet het niet…'' stamelde ze als reactie terug. Angstig keek ze op. ''Ik denk dat het mijn krachten zijn''. 

Na de hele nacht doorgereden te hebben waren ze in Pixiestad aangekomen. Met aandringen van Donna, die toch nog bang was dat ze aangevallen zouden worden door een gemiste achtervolger, had Esteban de hele rit gemaakt zonder ook maar een enkele keer te stoppen. Inmiddels was het nu bijna middag en iedereen was doodmoe, ookal hadden sommigen kunnen slapen in de auto. Ze zaten nu met zijn allen aan een tafeltje in de Molly Moo. Donna en Melina hadden alles wat er gebeurd was ook al uitgelegd aan Caramel. ''Weet je zeker dat het je krachten zijn?'' vroeg Melina nu aan Kaylee met een bezorgde blik in haar ogen. Kaylee knikte, inmiddels weer wat gekalmeerd van de schok. ''Ik denk het wel. Ik weet niet precies wat het inhoud, maar ik stond in de kamer van Athena. Ik was in haar lichaam en kon alles gewoon bewegen. Ik kon ook weer zien''. ''Gedaanteverwisseling…'' mompelde Esteban. ''Ik denk dat we moeten oppassen. Als jij in haar lichaam zit kan zij misschien in het jouwe zitten, en wie weet wat ze van plan is''. Esteban's uitspraak wekte zorgen bij iedereen op. Hij richtte zich op Kaylee. ''Als ik mijn lab hier had gehad zou ik uit kunnen zoeken wat er precies met je aan de hand is… Ik denk dat het voorlopig het beste is als je je krachten niet gebruikt''. ''Hoe moet ik dat doen? Het is niet alsof ik ervoor kies om ze te gebruiken'' reageerde Kaylee terug. Het was zomaar gebeurd, uit het niets. Dacht hij soms dat ze het kon timen ofzo? ''Misschien kan je het proberen te onderdrukken'' opperde Leo als idee. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Het valt in ieder geval te proberen, tot we meer weten''. Er was niemand die echt een beter idee had.

Esteban wendde zich tot Donna. ''Weetje, ik heb geen spijt dat ik jullie gered heb, maar…'' Hij klonk een beetje ongemakkelijk. ''Ik kan niet meer terug naar het Nihilum. Ze zullen me beschouwen als verrader. Ik zal dus hier moeten blijven''. Hij keek om zich heen. Pixiestad was opzich best vredig, maar dat was het probleem hier niet. ''Ik heb geen huis. Waar moet ik verblijven?'' Donna dacht na. Ze voelde zich een beetje schuldig. Hij had zijn hele leven in het Nihilum opgegeven zodat Donna en haar vrienden niet ter dood veroordeeld zouden worden, en nu had hij zelf geen plek meer om naartoe te gaan. ''Je kan voor nu bij ons blijven?'' stelde ze voor. ''Ik weet zeker dat Caramel dat geen probleem zou vinden!'' zei ze snel, al had ze het niet eens aan Caramel gevraagd. ''Vast niet, maar het probleem is wel dat ze maar drie slaapplekken heeft'' klonk het van Kaylee af. ''Oh, maar Melina kan toch thuis slapen nu ze haar ouders weer gevonden heeft?'' antwoordde Donna triomfantelijk. ''Wat?'' Melina schrok op uit haar gedachten. Ze had het hele gesprek niet meegekregen tot 'Melina kan thuis slapen'. Donna deed net alsof ze het niet gehoord had en sloeg haar arm om Esteban heen. ''Mooi, dat is dan geregeld, Melina slaapt thuis en Esteban slaapt bij ons''. Ze maakte een peace-teken met een van haar handen. Stiekem vond ze het best leuk dat Esteban zo dicht bij haar zou zijn. Misschien kon ze zelfs tegen hem aan liggen 's nachts… Ze voelde zich lichtelijk rood worden bij de gedachte. Melina fronste. ''En wie beslist dat?'' ''Ik'' klonk het op bazige toon van Donna, die zich niet van haar stuk liet brengen. ''Je mag ook bij mij blijven slapen hoor, als je wilt'' zei Sean tegen haar. Hij had er niet echt bij nagedacht toen hij het voorstelde, maar eigenlijk zou hij het toch wel leuk vinden… duidelijk voor dezelfde reden als dat Donna Esteban bij haar wou hebben. Maar Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Nee, het is prima. Ik slaap wel bij mijn ouders'' zei ze snel. Eigenlijk wilde ze niet bij Donna en Kaylee weg, maar ze wist dat ze geen recht had om te protesteren. Als Esteban er niet geweest was had ze nu dood kunnen zijn. Ze kon hem moeilijk op straat laten slapen vanwege haar eigen egoïstische redenen. Teleurgesteld staarde Sean haar aan. Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder en draaide zich om om te zien dat het Leo was. ''Ik neem je aanbod graag aan. Ik heb ook geen slaapplek'' zei die, met een duidelijk overdreven, vriendelijke glimlach. ''Ik had het niet tegen jou'' sputterde Sean tegen, maar Leo liet zich geen nee verkopen. Hij stond erop dat hij bij Sean zou verblijven, en niet 'aan zijn lot over gelaten zou moeten worden om op straat te slapen'. Uiteindelijk ging iedereen zijn eigen weg. Ze besloten dat het beter was voor Kaylee om wat rust te krijgen na de dag, en de rest kon ook wel wat rust gebruiken. Melina en Sean (op de voet gevolgd door Leo) gingen op weg naar het elvengedeelte van de stad, terwijl Donna, Kaylee en Esteban achterbleven in de Molly Moo. 


	13. Hoofdstuk 12- Terug naar Pixiestad

**Hoofdstuk 12 – Terug in Pixiestad.**

Melina kwam aan bij het huis van haar ouders in het elvengedeelte van de stad. Ze had er eigenlijk nog niet eerder over nagedacht, maar het huis waar ze in woonden was toch best groot… Er stond zelfs een zwembad in de tuin. Langzaam liep ze het pad op naar de voordeur en belde aan. Ze had niet aangekondigd dat ze zou komen en hoopte maar dat het goed was… zo niet, had ze een nieuw probleem, namelijk: geen slaapplek.

Ongeveer een minuut later werd de deur open gedaan en Jade verscheen in de deuropening. Verrast keek ze op toen ze Melina daar zag staan. ''Wat doe jij hier?'' Melina glimlachte een beetje ongemakkelijk. ''Dat is een lang verhaal…'' Jade hield de deur voor haar open. ''Kom binnen'' zei ze terwijl ze vriendelijk lachte. Melina volgde haar het huis in. Haar moeder zat binnen op de bank, en Yasmin lag al languit liggend op de vloer een grote kleurplaat in te kleuren met wat krijtjes die er naast lagen. ''Mam, Melina is hier!'' riep Jade vrolijk terwijl ze de woonkamer in liep. Sapphire en Yasmin keken beiden op. Melina bleef in de deuropening staan. ''Kom op de bank zitten'' zei Sapphire vriendelijk, terwijl ze op de lege plek naast haar wees. Melina liep naar de bank toe en nam zonder wat te zeggen naast haar plaats. ''Ben je alweer terug van je reis?'' vroeg haar moeder. Melina knikte. ''Ja, het zit namelijk zo…''

Uiteindelijk had ze het hele verhaal aan haar moeder verteld. Over de reis, het Nihilum, en nu over het probleem dat ze geen slaapplaats had. Jade had al die tijd naast Yasmin gezeten met een krijtje in haar hand en had alles meegeluisterd. Ze klapte vrolijk haar handen bijeen. ''Dat is geen probleem, dan kom je toch gewoon hier slapen?'' Met een smekende blik staarde ze haar moeder aan, die in de lach schoot. ''Natuurlijk. Dat is toch vanzelfsprekend? Ze hoort nu ook bij ons'' antwoordde ze. Melina zuchtte van opluchting. Dat was een zorg minder. ''Yes!'' Juichend sprong Jade op en rende naar Melina toe om haar een knuffel te geven. ''Ik heb altijd al een zus willen hebben'' ging ze vrolijk verder terwijl ze naast Melina kwam zitten. ''Septimus is stom, hij is altijd chagrijnig en wil nooit wat samen doen, hij wil altijd alleen bij Anise zijn'' voegde ze er nog aan toe. Sapphire glimlachte. ''Ik zie dat jullie al goed met elkaar overweg kunnen''. Ze richtte zich tot Melina. ''Je zult alleen wel op de logeerkamer moeten slapen tot we een eigen kamer voor je hebben. Ik hoop dat dat niet erg is?'' Melina schudde haar hoofd. Ze was al dankbaar genoeg dat ze hier mocht blijven. Yasmin was opgestaan van haar kleurplaat en stond nu naast Jade aan haar arm te trekken als teken dat ze haar weer moest helpen met kleuren. ''Ik kom al. Ik kom al'' antwoordde Jade lachend terwijl ze opstond van de bank en terug liep naar de kleurplaat een eindje verderop. Yasmin bleef bij Melina staan en stak een roodkleurig krijtje naar haar uit. ''Jij moet ook mee kleuren'' beval het kleine meisje op bazige toon. Toen Melina aarzelend het krijtje aanpakte rende ze terug naar Jade om ook verder te kleuren. Met het krijtje in haar hand staarde Melina naar Jade en Yasmin, maar besloot uiteindelijk toch op te staan en knielde bij de kleurplaat neer om te helpen met kleuren. ''Jij mag de bloem inkleuren'' zei Yasmin heel serieus terwijl ze op het plaatje wees. Melina begon met kleuren, maar terwijl ze daarmee bezig was voelde ze zich afgeleid worden. Ze keek de kamer rond en haar oog viel op een fotolijstje dat op de kast vlak naast haar stond. Het was een gezinsfoto van haar ouders met Jade en Septimus erbij. Ze leken een heel normaal, gelukkig gezin. Ergens voelde Melina een steek van teleurstelling toen ze de foto zag. Paste zij wel bij dat plaatje…? Het voelde alsof zij een buitenstaander was…

Ze keek even naar Jade en Yasmin, en schudde snel die gedachte weg. Zo moest ze niet denken. Bovendien had ze nu wel belangrijkere dingen aan haar hoofd. Haar blik ging over naar het lijstje dat er naast stond. Er stonden drie jongens op, ongeveer van haar leeftijd, misschien zelfs iets jonger. De middelste hield zijn armen om de andere twee heen, en ze leken een goede tijd samen te hebben. Ze herkende de meest rechtse als haar vader toen hij jonger was, en de middelste moest Rex, de man van Caramel zijn. Alleen de linkse herkende ze niet. Ze vond hem ergens wel wat weg hebben van Sean als ze naar zijn gezicht keek. Jade merkte dat ze gestopt was met kleuren en naar de foto's staarde. ''O, dat is een van de foto's van mijn vader van vroeger'' legde ze uit. ''Dat waren zijn twee beste vrienden. Nou ja, de middelste is dat nog steeds, maar de linkse is…'' ''Hij is overleden''. Melina en Jade keken op naar Sapphire die naast hen was komen staan en met een droevige blik in haar ogen naar de foto keek. ''Hij lijkt op iemand die ik ken'' zei Melina terwijl ze nog steeds naar de foto bleef kijken. ''Zeg dat maar niet tegen mijn vader''. Jade wisselde een blik met haar moeder, die nu toch in de lach schoot. ''Dan krijgen we weer dat 'reïncarnatie van Lenny' gebeuren''. Sapphire deed alsof ze al moe werd van het idee alleen al. Er verscheen een grijns op Jade's gezicht. ''De naam 'Lenny' is een verboden woord hier'' zei ze daarna serieus. Ze pakte een geel krijtje op van de grond en begon de zon op de kleurplaat in te kleuren. ''Nee!'' brulde Yasmin boos uit. Verbaasd keek Jade haar aan. ''Die moet blauw!'' Ze rolde het blauwe krijtje naar Jade toe, maar die liet hem liggen. Ze zette haar handen in haar zij. ''Onzin! Heb je ooit van een blauwe zon gehoord?'' ''De zon is verdrietig en moet huilen, daarom is hij blauw!'' ging Yasmin vol overtuiging verder. Voor even keken Jade en Melina elkaar aan, maar schoten daarna tegelijkertijd in de lach.

Op datzelfde moment stonden Sean en Leo in de kamer van Sean. Uit een kast op zolder had Sean een paar extra dekens voor Leo gepakt. Nog steeds leek hij er niet blij mee dat Leo bij hem bleef slapen. Met minachting keek Leo de kamer van Sean rond. Het was een typische jongenskamer. Zijn blik bleef hangen op de vele voetbal posters. ''Ik haat voetbal'' verklaarde hij. ''Ik haat jou'' mompelde Sean, net niet hard genoeg voor Leo om het te horen. Hij smeet de dekens op de bank en ging zonder verder wat te zeggen tegen hem languit op zijn bed liggen. Leo keek even naar de dekens op de bank, en toen naar Sean's tweepersoonsbed waar hij helemaal alleen op lag. Hij deed zijn mond open om te protesteren maar bedacht zich en sloot hem toen weer. Hij ging de dekens maar goed leggen op de bank. Terwijl hij bezig was viel zijn blik op Sean. Hij had een foto uit zijn broekzak gehaald en was er aandachtig naar aan het kijken. Zonder lawaai te maken sloop Leo naar hem toe om te kunnen kijken wat er op de foto stond. Als Sean hem zou zien zou hij ongetwijfeld de foto snel weg stoppen, dus moest hij voorzichtig zijn. Toen hij dichtbij genoeg stond kon hij onopgemerkt zien wat er op de foto stond. Of beter gezegd: Wie. Het was een foto van Melina. De foto die Sean had meegenomen toen hij met de rest van zijn oude groep in het huis van Melina haar ouders was geweest. Langzaam verscheen er een grijns op Leo's gezicht.

De tijd verstreek voorbij terwijl Melina en Jade aan het kleuren waren en uiteindelijk begon het avond te worden. Floxy was eerder die middag thuisgekomen en nadat hij (teleurgesteld) van Yasmin niet mee mocht kleuren was hij maar voor de televisie gaan zitten en naar een film die toevallig op tv was gaan kijken. Sapphire stond in de keuken het avondeten klaar te maken toen de deurbel ging. Aangezien hij toch niet veel te doen had stond Floxy maar op van de bank om open te doen. ''Ah, Yucca'' klonk het vanaf de voordeur, gevolgd door: ''Yasmin, je moeder is er!'' Spontaan liet Yasmin de krijtjes uit haar handen vallen en rende naar de voordeur toe. ''Mama!'' Ze probeerde haar moeder een knuffel te geven, maar die reageerde er niet echt op. ''Yasmin, pak je spullen, dan gaan we naar huis'' zei ze wat koeltjes. Ze klonk vermoeid. Melina en Jade keken vanuit de woonkamer de gang in. De moeder van Yasmin had lang, donkerrood haar gebonden in twee staarten. Melina's oog viel op de tatoeage op haar been. 'Lenny' stond erop met daarbij een groot hart. Ze moest terugdenken aan de foto. Zou zij ook een connectie met hem hebben gehad? Jade was intussen naar binnen gerend en kwam terug met haar spulletjes. Haar moeder pakte haar bij de hand. ''Bedankt voor het zorgen voor Yasmin. Ik kom haar morgen weer brengen''. Ze gaf even een kort maar dankbaar knikje naar Floxy en ging er toen vandoor met haar dochter. Floxy, Melina, en Jade keken haar na, waarna Floxy weer op de bank ging zitten. ''Yasmin's moeder is een vriendin van mijn vader van vroeger'' vertelde Jade zachtjes aan Melina. ''Ze komt misschien onaardig over, maar dat is ze niet, ze heeft gewoon veel meegemaakt. Ze werkt elke dag om Yasmin als alleenstaande moeder te kunnen onderhouden, maar houd veel van haar. Vandaar dat Yasmin ook elke dag bij ons is. Yasmin's vader…'' Ze pauzeerde even. ''Ik heb hem een keer gezien. Het was een vreselijke man. Hij stonk naar alcohol en schreeuwde de hele tijd. Ik heb gehoord dat hij hen mishandelde, daarom is Yasmin's moeder er op een dag vandoor gegaan en heeft ze Yasmin met haar meegenomen''. Jade keek naar de foto van haar vader van vroeger. ''Voordat ze bij Yasmin's vader was, was ze verloofd met Lenny'' zei ze tenslotte. Floxy keek op van de bank. ''Hoorde ik daar Lenny?'' ''Nee!'' riepen Jade en Sapphire in koor. Sapphire stond voor de eettafel met een pan in haar handen. Ze had Floxy's vraag gehoord. ''We gaan eten. Haal Septimus even'' veranderde ze snel van onderwerp en liep terug de keuken in. Jade zag dat als een teken om snel naar boven te sprinten als excuus dat ze Septimus moest halen.

Even later zaten ze met zijn allen aan de eettafel. Toen ze de pan op tafel zag kreeg ze een terugblik naar Morfo met zijn spruitjes met mosterd, maar tot haar opluchting was het gewoon normaal eten. Septimus had Melina wat vuile blikken toegeworpen en had toen hij beneden kwam gereageerd met 'Wat doet zij hier?' toen hij haar zag. Na een korte uitleg dat Melina nu bij hen verbleef (Sapphire had hem al eerder verteld dat zij zijn zus was, al leek hij blijkbaar niet honderd procent geluisterd te hebben), had hij zich erbij neer gelegd en schepte met een zuur gezicht wat eten op zijn bord. Terwijl Melina na hem opgeschepte heerste er na Septimus' uitbarsting een ongemakkelijke stilte aan tafel. Floxy probeerde de sfeer wat te verbeteren terwijl ze aan het eten waren. ''Hee jongens, ik weet een leuke grap. Moeten jullie horen…'' begon hij, maar Septimus liet hem niet uitpraten. ''Pap, hou op hoor. Die grappen van jou zijn helemaal niet grappig'' zei hij op botte toon. Floxy was verrast door de opmerking van zijn zoon. ''Maar vroeger moest je er altijd om lachen'' zei hij verbaasd. Septimus rolde met zijn ogen. ''Toen ik vijf was misschien''. Hij ondersteunde zijn hoofd op geïrriteerde wijze met zijn hand. ''Ik wou dat ik een coole vader had. Zoals Rex''. Zijn ogen begonnen te glimmen bij de gedachte er aan. ''Ja, en dan had je een moeder zoals Caramel'' bracht Sapphire er tegen in terwijl ze een hap van haar eten nam. Ze mocht haar hartsvriendin graag, maar ze wist ook dat Caramel veel strenger dan haar was en Septimus daar al helemaal niet op te wachten zat. Septimus haalde zijn schouders op en deed alsof dat hem weinig kon schelen. ''Je doet alleen maar zo stoer omdat je verliefd bent op Anise en daar wilt zijn'' merkte Jade op. ''Hou je kop dicht!'' ''Septimus hartje Anise! Septimus hartje Anise!'' riep ze plagend naar Septimus, wat ervoor zorgde dat Septimus haar onder tafel een harde trap gaf. ''Au!'' riep Jade uit. ''Dat deed je expres!'' Ze hief haar vuist op naar Septimus en stond in de aanslag om hem een klap te verkopen. ''Jongens, ophouden'' probeerde Sapphire de boel te sussen, maar haar poging was niet echt succesvol. Septimus stond op van tafel. ''Ik hoef geen eten meer, ik ga naar boven'' klonk het boos van hem. Hij liep boos stampend richting de trap maar voordat hij dat deed vond hij het nodig om de borden van hem en Jade die naast elkaar op tafel stonden met een veeg op de grond te gooien. Met dichtgeknepen ogen bereidde Melina zich voor op het geluid van kapot spattende borden op de vloer, maar er gebeurde niets. Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed lagen de twee borden op de grond. De inhoud ervan had het niet overleefd, maar de borden waren heel. ''Borden van rubber'' grinnikte Floxy met een grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij Melina verbaasd zag kijken. ''Moedervriendelijk''. Toen hij zag dat Sapphire hem een waarschuwende blik toewierp maakte hij er snel: ''Woedevriendelijk'' van. Jade staarde naar de grond. ''Nu heb ik geen eten meer'' mopperde ze terwijl ze op stond om een nieuw, schoon bord uit de kast te pakken. ''Maak je maar geen zorgen, dit is normaal hier''. ging ze verder alsof het de normaalste zaak ter wereld was toen ze Melina er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij zag zitten. ''Je went er wel aan. Alhoewel, meestal is mam degene die haar geduld verliest en met dingen smijt''. Sapphire ging gewoon door met eten. ''Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt'' antwoordde ze, duidelijk gelogen. Melina lachte maar een beetje schaapachtig. Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze van haar nieuwe familie moest denken, al bedoelden ze het wel goed en waren ze, op Septimus na, aardig tegen haar. Misschien had Jade gelijk en moest ze er gewoon nog aan wennen. Ze pakte haar vork op van haar bord en nam een hap van haar eten.

Later in de avond had Jade haar naar de logeerkamer gebracht en haar alleen gelaten zodat ze haar spullen kon uitpakken. Melina had niet veel meegenomen. Voordat ze naar boven waren gegaan had Sapphire nog aan haar gevraagd of ze de volgende dag nog plannen had. Ze had verteld dat ze had afgesproken met de rest van de groep. Sapphire had tegen haar gezegd dat ze tot 7 uur 's avonds weg moest blijven. De reden wilde ze niet zeggen, maar het was belangrijk, zei ze. Als Melina terug thuis kwam mocht ze haar vriendengroep meenemen. Melina snapte niet zo goed wat er aan de hand was, maar nam zich maar voor om te doen wat Sapphire van haar vroeg. Ook Jade had er mysterieus over gedaan. Ze liet zich vermoeid achterover vallen op haar bed. Misschien was het beter dat ze wat rust kreeg… Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde in slaap te vallen, maar na een tijdje was het haar nog steeds niet gelukt de slaap te vatten. Ze pakte haar telefoon erbij en scrolde door haar chats heen. Met haar duim klikte ze op het knopje van haar chat met Sean. 'Slaap je al?' typte ze letter voor letter. Nadat ze het ingetoetst had staarde ze er even naar, maar klikte toen toch op het verstuur knopje. Even leek het erop dat ze geen reactie zou krijgen, maar toen zag ze dat Sean het gelezen had en aan het typen was. 'Nog niet. Jij ook niet zeker?' kreeg ze als reactie terug. Enthousiast begon ze terug te typen.

**Melina:** Ik kan niet slapen ^^'.  
**Sean:** Same. Leo wilt zijn kop niet dichthouden.  
**Sean:** Hij vertelt al een uur lang onzin tegen me.

Melina moest lachen om de opmerking van Sean. Ze zag het al helemaal voor zich.

**Melina:** Gebruik een spreuk waardoor er geen geluid meer uit zijn mond komt als hij praat, werkt vast.  
**Sean:** Goed plan. Kan het altijd proberen.  
**Sean:** Werkt helaas niet om jou ook in slaap te krijgen denk ik.

**Melina:** Dan moet je me morgen maar wakker maken als ik midden in onze groepsmeeting in slaap val.  
**Melina:** Of heb jij een beter idee?

Sean staarde naar de telefoon in zijn hand. Langzaam begon hij te typen. 'Ik kan altijd nog naar je toekomen en je gezelschap houden tot allebei in slaap vallen 3' stond er uiteindelijk. Hij staarde er even naar en haalde toen het hartje weg. Daarna de hele zin. 'Misschien moet je gewoon je ogen dicht doen en aan niks denken' zette hij er maar neer en klikte voor hij zich kon bedenken op versturen. Met een diepe zucht smeet hij de telefoon naast zich neer. Wat een stom antwoord. Wat moest ze nu wel niet van hem denken? ''Heb je je ooit afgevraagd of duiven ook dromen hebben?'' klonk het hardop van Leo's kant af. Toen hij geen antwoord kreeg van Sean keek hij op. ''Hey, luister je wel?'' Hij stond op van de bank en liep naar Sean toe, maar die negeerde hem. Leo zag zijn kans en sprong op het bed van Sean. Nu reageerde Sean wel. ''Wat doe je?!'' riep hij verontwaardigd uit. ''Ik kan niet slapen op de bank. Ik slaap liever hier'' klonk het van Leo af. ''Nou dan heb je pech want dit is mijn bed'' reageerde Sean geïrriteerd, maar Leo liet zich onder geen voorwaarde van het bed af jagen. Zelfs niet toen Sean hem het bed af probeerde te duwen. Toen hij Leo niet weg kreeg had hij zich er uiteindelijk maar bij neergelegd. Leo was languit op het bed naast hem gaan liggen en viel al snel in slaap. Sean wierp hem een geïrriteerde blik toe, maar ging toen ook op zijn eigen kant liggen en probeerde zijn ogen dicht te doen en tot rust te komen. Toen hij eindelijk bijna in slaap leek te vallen schoten zijn ogen weer open. Geërgerd draaide Sean zich naar Leo. Leo was in een diepe slaap gevallen en was nu luid aan het snurken naast hem. Sean ging overeind zitten en dacht even na. Hij pakte zijn kussen op en hield het voor even boven Leo's hoofd, maar ging toen zelf liggen en legde het kussen op zijn eigen hoofd in een poging het geluid te dempen. Het hielp niet veel, maar misschien kon hij dan wel in slaap komen… Hij voelde Leo's arm nu tegen zijn rug aan stoten. ''Blijf aan je eigen kant man'' mompelde hij onder het kussen door, maar zijn opmerking haalde niks uit. Na Leo's arm volgde zijn voet, waarmee hij Sean een harde trap gaf, die daardoor met dekens en al het bed uit rolde, zo op de vloer naast het bed. ''O kom op'' boos keek Sean op. Leo lag nu, nog steeds diep slapend, aan zijn kant van het bed. Hij pakte zijn eigen kussen op, liep naar de bank en smeet hem daar neer. Geïrriteerd ging hij maar op de bank liggen met zijn kussen over zijn hoofd getrokken om het gesnurk van Leo tegen te gaan.

Het was de volgende dag. De groep had besloten Caramel eens niet lastig te vallen en daarom waren ze samengekomen in het park. Slaperig keek Sean de groep rond. ''Hebben jullie soms een slaapfeestje gehouden?'' vroeg Donna plagerig toen ze zag hoe moe Sean was. Sean schudde boos zijn hoofd. ''Als iemand hier mij niet de hele nacht had wakker gehouden was ik niet zo moe geweest''. Het was duidelijk dat hij het over Leo had. ''Ik daarentegen heb heerlijk geslapen'' zei die, terwijl hij zich luid uitrekte. Melina zag er ook wat moe uit. Ze had na Sean's berichtje geprobeerd te slapen op de manier die hij had voorgesteld, maar het was haar niet echt gelukt. Ze had daarom de chat maar weer geopend. 'Kun je niet hierheen komen? Misschien val ik dan wel in slaap' had ze getypt, nadat ze terug dacht aan de avond dat ze naast Sean in slaap was gevallen. Toch had ze het niet verstuurd en het uiteindelijk weggehaald. Zonder een nieuw bericht te typen was ze maar opnieuw gaan proberen te slapen. Uiteindelijk was het met veel moeite wel gelukt, al was het duidelijk niet genoeg slaap geweest. ''Wat is het plan voor vandaag?'' vroeg Kaylee maar toen het in de groep stil bleef. Leo stak zijn hand in de lucht. ''Ik heb geen plan… maar er is wel iets wat ik wil zeggen''. Hij stond op. De hele groep staarde hem aan terwijl hij naar Sean toe liep. ''…Of beter gezegd, ik denk dat jij hier wat uit te leggen hebt''. Vliegensvlug boog hij zich voorover naar Sean en nog voor die kon reageren had hij de foto uit zijn broekzak gegrist en voor de groep gelegd. ''Is dat Melina?'' vroeg Donna verrast. Ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. ''Hoe kom je daaraan? Ben je soms een stalker?'' Sean zei niets. Melina staarde geschokt naar de foto. ''Dat is…'' Ze keek op naar Sean. De anderen, behalve Sean die naar de grond staarde, keken haar nu allemaal aan. ''Die foto is uit mijn ouders huis… gestolen door een van de elven die mijn ouders vastgebonden had…''


	14. Hoofdstuk 13- Het Bewijs

**Hoofdstuk 13 – Het Bewijs.**

''Hij werkt vast met die elven samen'' zei Leo, die naar Donna keek, hopende dat zij hem bij zou vallen. Dat deed ze inderdaad ook. Ze zette haar handen in haar zij. ''Ik zei al vanaf het begin dat hij niet te vertrouwen was''. ''Dat is niet waar!'' riep Sean nu in zijn verdediging uit. ''Ik bedoel, het is waar dat ik eerst bij hun hoorde…'' begon hij. Voor hij verder kon gaan schreeuwde Donna: ''Ik zei het toch!'' door hem heen. ''Ik was nog niet klaar'' snauwde hij geïrriteerd terug. ''Maar ik ben daar weggegaan voordat ik jullie ontmoette''. Hij keek even opzij naar Melina, maar die leek hem niet te geloven. ''Waarom zou ik jullie anders geholpen hebben om van hen te ontsnappen toen? Niet alleen dat, ik heb mijn eigen leven in gevaar gebracht door die stad in te komen om jullie te redden!'' ''En wiens schuld was het ook alweer dat we in die cel terecht kwamen?'' had Donna als argument terug. Sean stond op. ''Ik sta niet aan hun kant en ik kan het bewijzen''. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. ''Maar daar heb ik wel wat tijd voor nodig''. ''Ik stem tegen. We kunnen hem niet vertrouwen'' zei Leo snel, waarop Donna hem meteen bijviel dat ze het er mee eens was. ''Ik vind dat we hem een kans moeten geven'' klonk het van Kaylee af. Ze had de hele tijd nog niets gezegd. ''Wat? Waarom?'' Donna leek er niets van te begrijpen. Kaylee haalde haar schouders op. ''Misschien verteld hij wel de waarheid''. Op de terugreis van het Nihilum had ze Sean beter leren kennen. Door haar blindheid maakte ze nu meer gebruik van haar andere zintuigen. Ergens had ze aangevoeld dat hij geen kwaad in de zin had, en ze wilde in haar voorgevoelens geloven, maar Donna hoefde dat niet te weten. ''Kaylee heeft gelijk. We moeten hem een kans geven'' stemde Esteban er mee in. Het stond nu twee stemmen voor en twee stemmen tegen. Iedereen keek naar Melina. ''Hij is een verrader'' probeerde Donna haar te beïnvloeden, maar Melina meed haar blik. Kaylee keek ook, ondanks dat ze niks kon zien, Melina's kant op. Ze wist dat haar vriendin de juiste keuze zou maken. Hoopvol staarde Sean naar Melina. ''Geef hem een kans om zichzelf te bewijzen'' mompelde ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze haar blik afwendde. Ze was nog steeds verward om de hele situatie en wist niet wat ze ermee aan moest, vooral nadat ze de avond ervoor juist het gevoel had gehad dat ze closer met Sean was geworden. Leo en Donna wisselden teleurgesteld een blik met elkaar. Uiteindelijk was de groep uit elkaar gegaan. Sean om zichzelf te 'bewijzen', Leo had ook nog plannen, en Esteban wilde de stad wat gaan verkennen met Donna als gids. Kaylee bleef samen met Melina achter en ze besloten samen terug te gaan naar de Molly Moo, maar daar werden ze zonder reden door Caramel en Harvey weggejaagd omdat ze er niet mochten zijn. Tenslotte hadden ze maar besloten de stad wat door te wandelen.

Die middag hingen Mabel, Sacylia en Derek wat rond in het huis van de elven. ''En? Hoe staat dit?'' Sacylia toverde een schitterende outfit op haarzelf en liep er even voor Mabel en Derek mee langs om hem te showen. ''Wauw. Geweldig'' klonk het van Mabel, totaal onverschillig. Sacylia had de hele dag al outfits lopen showen voor het familiefeest waar ze dat weekend naartoe zou gaan, en vond dat Mabel en Derek haar moesten helpen om de beste outfit van allemaal uit te kiezen. Derek gaapte. ''Een aardappel ziet er beter uit in die jurk'' antwoordde hij verveeld. ''PARDON?'' Derek schrok overeind van zijn relaxte lighouding op de bank. ''Sorry! Ik bedoelde dat je eruit ziet als een aardappel in die jurk'' zei hij snel, al maakte dat het er niet veel beter op. Sacylia pakte een krant op van tafel en verkocht Derek er een paar harde meppen mee. Er klonk geklop op de deur. ''Ik doe open!'' Mabel wou eigenlijk opstaan maar Derek was al eerder dan haar opgevlogen van de bank en was naar de deur gerend. Alles om van Sacylia te ontsnappen. Hij opende de deur en Eustace kwam naar binnen lopen. ''Het wordt tijd dat ik een sleutel krijg'' bromde die, waarna hij zijn hoge hoed af nam. ''O hey, Bob is terug'' merkte Mabel op. Eustace liet een boos soort van gegrom horen bij het horen van de naam Bob. ''Is je plan gelukt?'' Eustace liep naar de bank toe en ging zitten, gevolgd door Derek die, na eerste gecontroleerd te hebben of alles veilig was, ook weer terug op zijn plek ging zitten. Eustace schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee. Mijn plan was perfect, tot die stomme elf zich ermee moest bemoeien. Als hij er niet was geweest waren ze nu dood geweest''. ''Weer die elf op die motor!'' riep Derek uit terwijl hij zijn vuist op tafel sloeg uit irritatie. ''Hij bemoeit zich ook overal mee!'' ''Je bent dus niet zoveel beter dan wij als jouw plannetje ook niet lukt''. Er verscheen een geamuseerde glimlach op Mabel's gezicht. Eustace leek het niet zo leuk als haar te vinden. ''Hoe dan ook, die elf is geregeld. Hij zal binnenkort geen probleem meer voor ons zijn. Bovendien heb ik een nieuw plan, maar daarbij heb ik wel jullie hulp nodig…''

Sean stond vlakbij het huis van de elven. Hij zocht het ideale moment om naar binnen te gaan, al was dat het liefste wanneer iedereen weg zou zijn. Een tijdje had hij op wacht gestaan en Mabel en Derek naar buiten zien komen. Even later verscheen ook Sacylia. Mooi, iedereen was weg, dan kon hij zijn plan uitvoeren. Hij wilde al naar voren komen tot hij de deur van het huis opnieuw open zag gaan. Vanuit het huis verscheen een elf met lang, donkergroen haar en een hoge hoed op. Wie was dat? Sean had hem nog nooit eerder gezien. De elf keek een beetje verdacht om zich heen en liep toen weg. Voor even staarde Sean naar het huis, maar besloot toen achter de elf aan te gaan. Hij probeerde hem zo goed mogelijk te schaduwen, al maakte de elf, die steeds om zich heen bleef kijken, hem dat wel moeilijk. Sean volgde hem een donkere steeg in, maar toen hij aan het einde van de steeg kwam en de straat op keek, was de elf verdwenen. ''Huh? Hoe kan dat nou?'' vroeg Sean hardop aan zichzelf. Hij draaide zich om om de steeg in te kijken of hij iets gemist had, en voelde een hand op zijn schouder. ''Verdwaald?'' zei een stem. Hij keek recht in het gezicht van Leo. Sean schudde zijn hand van zijn schouder af en keek om zich heen. ''Nee… ik zocht iemand'' mompelde hij. Leo boog zich wat dichter naar Sean toe. ''Ik zou maar oppassen als ik jou was. Je gedraagt je erg verdacht… Straks denken mensen nog dat je iets raars van plan bent'' siste hij in zijn oor. Het klonk eerder als een bedreiging dan een waarschuwing. Er verscheen een glimlach op Leo's gezicht en hij draaide zich om om er vandoor te gaan, Sean verward achterlatend.

Na zijn ontmoeting met Leo was hij teruggegaan naar het huis van Mabel, Derek en Sacylia. Hij liep naar de voordeur toe en opende die met de sleutel die hij nog had. Eenmaal binnen keek hij om zich heen. Alles zag er nog exact hetzelfde uit als voordat hij weg was gegaan. Dat zou het alleen maar makkelijker voor hem maken. Hij liep naar een van de kastjes toe, trok een lade open, en begon er wat in te rommelen. ''Sean?'' Geschrokken keek hij op toen hij een stem hoorde. Onderaan de trap stond Sacylia. Ze was toen Sean achter Eustace aan was gegaan teruggegaan naar het huis omdat ze iets vergeten was. Betrapt schoof Sean de lade vanachter zijn rug dicht. Dit kon zijn hele plan verpesten. ''Sacylia!'' Hij deed net alsof hij verrast was om haar te zien. Plots schoot er een idee door zijn hoofd. Hij liep naar Sacylia toe en omhelsde haar uit het niets. Sacylia verstijfde en wist niet wat haar overkwam. ''Ik heb je gemist'' loog Sean. Hij maakte van het moment dat ze verbijsterd was gebruik en rukte zonder op te vallen zo de haarextensies die ze in had uit haar haren. Snel propte hij ze in een van zijn broekzakken en liet haar los. Verlegen staarde Sacylia naar de grond. ''Ik… ik heb jou ook gemist'' stamelde ze, nog steeds van slag door de plotselinge omhelsing. Ze herstelde zich al snel. ''We dachten dat je weg was gegaan aangezien al je spullen ook weg waren...'' ''Ik moest dringend weg, een ziek familielid enzo'' verzon Sean. ''Ik had geen tijd om het jullie te vertellen of om op mijn telefoon te kijken. Ik dacht dat er niemand thuis was en wilde jullie verrassen met mijn thuiskomst''. Er verscheen een glimlach op Sacylia's gezicht. ''Geen zorgen, ik houd het wel geheim'' zei ze. Sean knikte dankbaar. ''Maareh… toen ik hier naartoe kwam lopen zag ik een vreemde elf met lang haar het huis uit komen… wie was dat?'' Hij wist dat hij eigenlijk beter zo snel mogelijk kon maken dat hij weg kwam, maar toch kon hij het niet laten het te vragen. Sacylia wist gelijk over wie hij het had. Ze slaakte een diepe zucht. ''Dat is Eustace. De Wolf heeft hem aangewezen als vervanger om het meisje te vinden toen jij weg was. Misschien gaat hij wel weer weg nu jij terug bent''. Die gedachte vrolijkte haar wat op. ''Eh… ja. Vast. Ik moet alleen nog wat doen'' zei Sean snel. ''We zien elkaar snel weer''. Hij liep al naar de deur toe. ''Wacht…!'' Sacylia rende achter hem aan. Met lichte blosjes op haar wangen stapte ze naar voren en gaf hem een knuffel. ''Ik meende dat echt, dat ik je miste'' zei ze toen ze hem los gelaten had. ''Ik moet ook gaan'' voegde ze er daarna snel nog aan toe, waarna ze de deur uit rende. Ergens voelde Sean zich een beetje schuldig. Sacylia was altijd aardig tegen hem geweest en hij vond dat ze dit eigenlijk niet verdiende. Maar goed, hij kon niet anders. Dit was voor iets belangrijkers dan zijn vriendschap met Sacylia.

Tegen het eind van de middag zat iedereen weer bij elkaar in het park. Donna was wat aan het mopperen omdat ze meer tijd alleen met Esteban had willen hebben. ''En? Waar is je bewijs?'' vroeg ze uiteindelijk met haar handen in haar zij toen ze Sean zag. Met een voldane grijns op zijn gezicht haalde Sean de kluw haarextensies uit zijn broekzak en gooide ze voor Donna's neus neer. Met een vies gezicht staarde Donna er naar. ''Ew, gadver! Wat is dat?'' riep ze in horror uit. ''Jongens zijn echt smerig'' merkte ze op. Sean raapte de haarextensies van de grond op en hield ze voor Donna's gezicht, die geschrokken achteruit deinsde. ''Dit zijn de haarextensies van Sacylia, een van de elven, haar kostbaarste bezit'' legde Sean trots uit. ''Er gaat geen dag voorbij dat ze ze niet in heeft''. ''En wat denk je daarmee te bewijzen?'' Leo keek Sean aan met een uitdagende blik in zijn ogen. Zelfs Esteban, die hem de kans had gegund, leek het niet te begrijpen. ''Hebben jullie dan nooit gehoord van de code onder elven?'' Sean keek hoopvol naar Melina, hopend dat zij hem zou begrijpen, maar die schudde haar hoofd. Ze was zelf opgegroeid bij pixie ouders, die hadden haar nooit geleerd wat het elvenleven in hield. ''Het is een code van eer die betekent dat je niet onderling van elkaar steelt. Hierbij ben ik dus een verrader voor hen''. Sean richtte zich nu tot Donna. ''Ik heb mijn eigen vrienden verraden voor jullie. Je kunt nu niet meer zeggen dat ik niet aan jullie kant sta''. Eigenlijk had hij het helemaal niet voor hen gedaan. Wat Donna en de anderen van hem dachten kon hem eigenlijk niets schelen. Er was maar een persoon waarvoor hij dit deed. Donna keek de groep rond. ''Is dat echt waar?'' vroeg ze ongelovig. Esteban knikte nu. ''Het is waar. Ik heb er tijdens een van mijn studies wel eens over gelezen''. ''Bemoeizuchtige elf'' bromde Leo binnensmonds. Donna leek het ook niet zo super te vinden. ''Goed dan. Je hebt jezelf bewezen'' gaf ze met moeite toe. ''Maar dat nep haar mag je houden''. Sean pakte het van de grond op en hield het met een grijns vlak voor Donna's gezicht. ''O ja? Ik dacht dat jij het wel wilde hebben''. || Met een vies gezicht deinsde Donna opnieuw achteruit, waarna ze, toen Sean niet ophield, wegrende. Sean rende, nog steeds het haar vast houdend, plagerig achter haar aan. Het begon langzaamaan avond te worden.

Sacylia zat beneden in de woonkamer te wachten tot de tijd dat ze zou gaan naar haar familie. Haar familie woonde buiten Pixiestad, en ze zou daar tot haar familiefeest blijven. Ze was laat op de dag teruggekomen, en inmiddels kwamen Mabel en Derek ook terug thuis. ''Ah, je bent nog hier'' merkte Mabel op toen ze Sacylia zag zitten. Ze had eigenlijk verwacht dat Sacylia inmiddels al weg was. ''Wat zit je haar leuk, wilde je wat nieuws proberen?'' merkte ze op toen ze Sacylia's korte haar zag. ''Nee?'' klonk het verbaasd van Sacylia. ''Ik heb niets met mijn haar gedaan''. ''Maar je hebt je extensies uit''. Mabel toverde een spiegel tevoorschijn en hield die voor Sacylia. Sacylia's ogen werden groot van schrik. ''Waar zijn ze?!'' riep ze uit terwijl ze verwoed om zich heen keek. Nergens kon ze haar haarextensies vinden. Pas toen dacht ze terug aan die middag en leek ze het zich te realiseren. Het had maar op een manier gebeurd kunnen zijn. Haar gedachten flitsten terug naar het moment dat Sean haar had omhelst. Op dat moment had hij haar haarextensies gepakt moeten hebben. ''Volgens mij heeft Sean ze…'' mompelde ze. Mabel trok een wenkbrauw op. ''Sean? Hoe komt hij er nou weer aan?'' vroeg ze, maar Sacylia was al weggerend naar boven. Op haar weg naar boven had ze Derek, die in de weg van de trap stond, een harde duw gegeven waardoor hij op de grond viel. ''Leer toch eens uit—'' begon die, maar stopte toen hij de tranen in haar ogen zag. ''Waarom was ze nou aan het huilen?'' Derek keek verbaasd naar Mabel. Die zuchtte en ging Sacylia achterna.

Eenmaal boven vond Mabel Sacylia op haar slaapkamer. Ze lag huilend op haar bed en had niet eens de moeite genomen de deur dicht te doen. Ongemakkelijk bleef Mabel in de deuropening staan. ''Moet je niet naar je familie?'' vroeg ze maar. ''Ik ga niet meer!'' klonk het snikkend als antwoord. Mabel liep de kamer in en ging bij Sacylia op de rand van het bed zitten. ''Waarom niet?'' Sacylia keek op naar Mabel. Haar hele make-up was uitgelopen van het huilen. ''Ik zie er niet uit!'' ''Dat valt toch wel mee?'' probeerde Mabel vriendelijk, maar voegde er toen nog aan 'Wat is er precies gebeurd dan?' aan toe toen Sacylia niet reageerde. Sacylia legde het hele verhaal uit. Dat ze Sean had betrapt in het huis, en hij toen had gedaan alsof hij haar zo erg miste en haar haarextensies had gestolen. ''Wat een eikel'' reageerde Mabel toen ze het hele verhaal had gehoord. Ze trok haar vriendin naar zich toe en gaf haar een knuffel. ''Dit verdien je niet''. Sacylia knikte, al snikkend. ''Ik wil mijn ouders zo niet onder ogen komen''. Mabel wist dat Sacylia uit een typisch traditioneel elvengezin kwam. Haar ouders vonden het belangrijk dat ze met een elf trouwde, en bij zulke families was verloving vanaf hun geboorte ook altijd een ding. Die verloving werd dan geregeld door de ouders, vaak met families waar ze goed bevriend mee waren. Sacylia was ooit verloofd geweest, maar de jongen was er uiteindelijk vandoor gegaan met een andere elf. 'Het was toch geen echte liefde' had Sacylia gezegd, maar Mabel wist dat ze de jongen stiekem best leuk had gevonden en er eigenlijk kapot van was geweest. Toen Sean bij de groep was gekomen leek het alsof Sacylia eindelijk begon te herstellen van haar vorige relatie. Ze waren altijd best close samen. Tijdens hun meidenavonden had Sacylia een keer gezegd dat ze zou trouwen met Sean, maar toen Mabel had gevraagd of ze hem leuk vond had ze gereageerd met: 'Er is niet veel andere keus dan Derek verder' en gedaan alsof ze het alleen maar wou omdat ze van haar familie moest trouwen met iemand en dan maar de meest geschikte kandidaat koos. Toch had Mabel ergens het gevoel gehad dat Sacylia dat helemaal niet erg zou vinden. ''We pakken hem wel terug'' probeerde Mabel haar vriendin op te vrolijken. Ze had geen idee waarom Sean dit had gedaan, maar ze wist wel dat hij er spijt van zou gaan krijgen dat hij haar vriendin zo behandeld had. Daar zou ze persoonlijk voor zorgen. Ze toverde een tissue tevoorschijn en stak die naar Sacylia uit. ''Droog je tranen, dan gaan we samen een film kijken of iets''. Sacylia pakte dankbaar de zakdoek aan en veegde haar tranen weg. Mabel glimlachte naar haar. ''Ik meende het toen ik zei dat kort haar je leuk stond. Je ziet er echt goed uit zo!'' ''Echt?'' vroeg Sacylia onzeker. Mabel knikte. Er verscheen een glimlach op Sacylia's gezicht. ''Thanks, Mabel''.

Het was 7 uur. De groep stond voor het huis van Melina's ouders. ''En waarom moesten we hier ook alweer zijn?'' mopperde Leo luid. Jade kwam vanuit het huis naar buiten lopen. Ze had een jurk aan en haar haren los gedaan. ''O, jullie zijn er!'' riep ze vrolijk uit, maar haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde toen ze de groep bekeek. ''Jullie kunnen zo niet binnen komen. Veel te gewoontjes'' verklaarde ze, waarna ze voor iemand ook maar iets kon zeggen met haar vingers knipte. ''Gewoon denken aan wat jullie willen dragen, en mijn magie doet de rest''. Ze wees met haar magie als eerste op Melina. ''Zolang het maar feestelijk is''. Een voor een veranderde ze het uiterlijk van het groepje tot ze er net genoeg uitzagen. ''Waarom?'' merkte Kaylee op. ''Zie ik er wel goed uit zo?'' vervolgde ze paniekerig aangezien ze haar eigen uiterlijk niet kon zien. ''Je ziet er prima uit'' antwoordde Donna zonder op te kijken. ''Geen vragen stellen!'' reageerde Jade terwijl ze Melina bij haar arm pakte en naar de deur sleepte. ''Jij moet open doen!'' Onzeker legde Melina haar hand op de deurklink en opende de deur...


	15. Hoofdstuk 14- Het Feest

**Hoofdstuk 14 – Het Feest.  
**  
''Verrassing!"' klonk het toen Melina de deur van de woonkamer open deed. Om haar heen stond haar familie samen met een heleboel andere mensen die ze niet kende, haar vader en moeder middenin. Het hele huis was versierd met slingers en feestversieringen. "Het is een feestje omdat je weer terug thuis bent" legde Jade uit toen ze Melina verrast rond zag kijken. Melina wist niet zo goed wat ze moest zeggen daarop en knikte zwakjes. Ze was compleet overrompeld. "Leuk… denk ik". Haar ouders hadden alle moeite gedaan om dit voor haar te organiseren en Melina wist dat ze niet ondankbaar kon lijken. "Melina haat feestjes" fluisterde Kaylee, die haar vriendin al langer kende, zacht in Donna's oor.

Terwijl iedereen langzaamaan naar binnen liep kon het feest beginnen. Melina stond in een hoekje van de kamer, een beetje awkward te staren naar alle gasten. Wat moest ze doen? Ze kende zowat niemand hier. Gelukkig voor haar zette iemand anders al de eerste stap. Een vrouwelijke elf met lang, donkergroen haar kwam op haar aflopen. Ze sleepte een knappe, mannelijke elf met schouderlengte blond haar achter haar aan. ''Jij bent dus Melina…'' De vrouwelijke elf bestudeerde Melina van top tot teen. ''Ik weet niet of je meer op je vader of je moeder lijkt… qua uiterlijk zou ik je moeder zeggen, maar volgens mij ben je meer als je vader'' verklaarde ze. Melina had daar geen antwoord op. ''Cissa, lieverd, misschien kan je je beter eerst even voorstellen'' stelde de man naast haar voor. ''Dat arme kind heeft geen idee wie er voor haar staan''. De vrouw leek het daar mee eens te zijn en stak haar hand uit naar Melina, die hem schudde. ''Ik ben Narcissa Maeve''. Ze legde de nadruk op haar achternaam alsof ze erg trots was om die uit te spreken. Ze wees op de man naast haar. ''En dit is mijn man, Preston Maeve''. De mannelijke elf grijnsde met een arrogante, zelfvoldane, blik. ''Ik ben de stiefbroer van je moeder. Mijn vader is met haar moeder getrouwd, wat ons familie maakte'' legde hij uit. ''Wij zijn dus je oom en tante''. ''Uh… aangenaam'' stamelde Melina, waarna ze ook de hand van Preston schudde. Narcissa zette haar handen in haar zij en tuurde de kamer rond. ''Nou, waar is…'' begon ze, maar haar ogen lichtten op aangezien ze al gevonden had waar ze naar zocht. ''Floxy!'' riep ze hard uit. Floxy, die met een dienblad met drankjes rond liep, keek abrupt op toen hij Narcissa's stem zijn naam hoorde noemen. Angstig zette hij het dienblad snel op tafel en ging hij er tussen de andere mensen in vandoor. ''Waag het niet om er vandoor te gaan!'' Narcissa zette de achtervolging in. Preston keek Melina aan en haalde onverschillig zijn schouders op. ''Het is ook altijd wat hier''. Met die woorden ging hij achter zijn vrouw aan, Melina achterlatend.

Een vrouw met bruin haar stootte Melina aan. Ze had alles gezien en vlakbij gestaan. ''Trek je maar niets van Narcissa aan hoor. Ze is een beetje, eh…'' Ze deed haar best het goede woord te kiezen om Narcissa te omschrijven. ''…Ingewikkeld'' besloot ze uiteindelijk. ''Ik ben Femke trouwens'' stelde ze zich voor. ''Een goede vriendin van je vader en moeder''. Femke schonk haar een vriendelijke glimlach en Melina voelde zich gelijk op haar gemak bij haar. Heel anders dan wat ze eerder bij Narcissa en Preston gevoeld had. ''Ik ben Melina'' zei ze. Pas toen ze zich realiseerde dat iedereen die hier aanwezig was waarschijnlijk al wist wie ze was aangezien het feest om haar draaide, werd ze lichtelijk rood en voegde er nog aan toe: ''Maar dat weet iedereen natuurlijk al''. Femke lachte. ''Hou je niet van feestjes?'' vroeg ze vriendelijk. Melina schudde haar hoofd. ''Niet echt. Ik ken al die mensen hier niet eens'' antwoordde ze, waarop Femke haar aanbood te vertellen wie wie was. Melina leerde dat het stel dat elkaar geen blik waardig gunde en elkaar vermeed Cherie en Martino waren. Martino was de tweelingbroer van Caramel. Ze waren ooit getrouwd geweest maar kort daarna weer gescheiden, en hadden een kind samen. De halfbloed met het zwarte haar was haar oom, Mokuba, het broertje van Sapphire, en het verliefde stel dat aan de hapjestafel stond waren Amore en Robinson. Uiteindelijk was Femke bijna alle gasten voor haar langs gegaan. Melina zou al die namen nooit kunnen onthouden maar ze vond het fijn dat ze in ieder geval een beetje een globaal beeld van de gasten op het feest kreeg. Ondertussen probeerde Floxy nog steeds van Narcissa weg te komen. Ze had hem nog steeds niet te pakken gekregen. ''Ik ga Flox maar eens 'redden' van Narcissa. We hebben elkaar al een tijdje niet gezien'' besloot Femke toen ze dat zag. Melina knikte. ''Bedankt nog'' zei ze met een glimlach. Het had haar wel geholpen wat te kunnen relaxen. Femke glimlachte ook en liep toen op weg naar Floxy toe. Melina zag Leo tegen de muur verderop aan staan en ging naar hem toe. ''Vermaak je je?'' vroeg ze. Leo keek op toen hij haar stem hoorde. Er verscheen een soort van grijns op zijn gezicht. ''Nu wel, nu jij er bent. En jij?'' Melina besloot zijn flirtopmerking te negeren, aangezien ze niet zo goed wist wat ze er mee aan moest. Ze knikte. ''Ja, best wel''. ''Mooi'' Leo glimlachte en stak een hand naar haar uit. ''Wil je dansen?'' ''Ik… dat kan ik niet'' stamelde Melina. ''Tuurlijk wel! En anders kan ik het je toch leren? Ik kan heel goed dansen!'' probeerde Leo haar over te halen. ''Ik heb jarenlang op dansles gezeten''. Melina voelde dat ze aangekeken werd en keek om om te zien dat Sean's blik op haar rustte. Haastig keek ze terug naar Leo. Ze wist nog steeds niet wat ze van Sean moest vinden. Hij kon dan wel bewezen hebben dat hij aan hun kant stond, dat nam nog niet weg dat hij haar ouders had vastgebonden en haar foto gestolen had. Waarom wist ze nog steeds niet, en daarom wilde ze hem voorlopig liever mijden. In ieder geval tot ze haar gedachten op een rijtje had gezet. Leo wachtte nog steeds op een antwoord. ''Goed dan…'' liet ze zich uiteindelijk toch over halen.

Sean staarde naar Melina en Leo. Wat moest ze toch van die gast? Hoe langer hij naar hem keek, hoe geïrriteerder hij werd. Hij pakte een glas drinken op van het dienblad dat Floxy had achtergelaten en hield het in zijn hand. Nog steeds kon hij zijn blik niet van hen loslaten. Al helemaal niet nu Leo haar de dansvloer op nam. Hij staarde even naar het glas drinken dat hij had en kreeg plots een idee.

Met het glas in zijn handen liep hij op Leo af en gooide de inhoud van het glas over hem heen. Iedereen stopte abrupt met dansen door Leo's geschrokken schreeuw en de aandacht van iedereen om hen heen werd op hem gericht. ''Sorry, ik had je niet gezien'' zei Sean, overduidelijk gelogen. Met een vies gezicht keek Leo naar zijn kleren. Alles was zeiknat. ''Echt niet! Dat deed je expres!'' riep Leo uit. Hij keek even naar Melina. ''En ik kan al raden waarom. Kan je het soms niet hebben dat ze mij leuker vind dan jou?'' Met een boze maar uitdagende blik staarde hij naar Sean. Sean balde zijn vuisten. Hij had enorme zin om die vervelende pixie een bloedneus te slaan. ''Misschien had je meer kans gehad als je geen smerige, stelende elf geweest was'' voegde Leo er met een zelfvoldane grijns aan toe toen Sean geen antwoord gaf. Dat ging te ver. Met zijn vuist verkocht Sean de pixie een harde klap in zijn gezicht. Leo viel op de grond terwijl hij met pijnlijk gekreun naar een van zijn ogen greep. Sean moest hem flink geraakt hebben. Al snel herstelde hij zich. Hij sprong op van de grond en vloog met een luid soort van gegrom Sean aan, waarna de twee in gevecht raakten. Geschrokken stonden de andere gasten van het feest naar de twee te kijken, al duurde het niet lang voordat Floxy en Rex naar hen toe waren gekomen en hen uit elkaar getrokken hadden. Uiteindelijk nadat iemand had geroepen dat Sean begonnen was hadden ze hem op straat gezet. Hij had nog geprobeerd Melina te sms'en, maar ze reageerde nergens meer op. Ook de dag erna kreeg hij geen reacties meer, ook van de anderen niet. Door op Leo's gepest in te gaan had hij het echt voorgoed verpest…

…Nee, hij besloot het niet te doen. Sean stond weer op het feest van Melina. Voor even keek Sean nog naar het glas in zijn handen, en toen naar Melina en Leo die het samen op de dansvloer prima naar hun zin leken te hebben, maar zette toen het glas neer en liep naar buiten, hopend dat de frisse lucht ervoor zorgde dat hij wat zou afkoelen. Hij had een vreemd soort voorgevoel dat als hij zijn plan zou uitvoeren en een glas over Leo heen zou gooien, het tot een complete, onomkeerbare ramp zou uitlopen. Er was verder niemand in de tuin. Diep zuchtend ging hij bij het zwembad zitten.

Vanuit het huis zag Donna Sean in zijn eentje buiten zitten. Ergens diep van binnen voelde ze toch wel een beetje met hem mee. ''Wacht hier, ik ben zo terug'' zei ze tegen Esteban, die naast haar stond, waarna ze naar buiten liep. ''Maar we zouden toch dansen?'' riep Esteban verbaasd uit, maar Donna hoorde hem al niet meer. Eenmaal buiten nam ze zwijgend naast Sean plaats bij het zwembad. Hij sprak ook geen woord tegen haar en keek niet eens op toen ze naast hem kwam zitten. ''…Gaat het?'' vroeg Donna uiteindelijk maar om de stilte te verbreken. ''Fantastisch. Ik heb me nog nooit zo goed gevoeld'' antwoordde Sean sarcastisch. Donna deed net alsof ze de sarcasme in zijn stem niet gehoord had. ''Als je Melina leuk vind moet je gewoon met haar gaan praten''. ''Ja, dat helpt. Het is niet alsof er de hele tijd een vervelende gozer om haar heen hangt, en o ja, alsof ze geen hekel aan mij heeft omdat ze denkt dat ik een of andere enge stalker ben'' bromde hij. Donna staarde naar haar voeten die boven het water van het zwembad hingen. ''…Sorry'' mompelde ze zonder Sean aan te kijken. ''Ik bedoelde het niet zo…'' ''NATUURLIJK bedoelden jullie het niet zo''. Sean leek het totaal niet te geloven. Donna had hem er vanaf dag een al niet bij willen hebben. Het kon haast niet minder duidelijk blijken dat ze een hekel aan hem had. 'Misschien is het maar beter als ik wegga' was wat hij wou zeggen, maar hij slikte de woorden in. Natuurlijk kon hij niet weggaan, al zou hij het nog zo graag willen. Hij vertrouwde Leo voor geen meter, zeker niet na de dreiging die hij van hem had gekregen, en als hij inderdaad gelijk had liepen Melina en de anderen gevaar. Hij was misschien de enige die hen… of in ieder geval haar, zou kunnen helpen. Sean wilde opstaan. Hij had genoeg van hoe dit gesprek ging, het liet hem alleen maar slechter voelen. ''Ik weet niet hoe ik met elven om moet gaan''. Sean bleef staan vanwege de zin die Donna uit sprak. Ze keken elkaar aan. ''Mijn vader is ontvoerd door een bende elven. Ze kwamen op een dag ons huis in stormen en namen hem mee. Ik ben al die tijd alleen geweest aangezien ik ben weggelopen toen mijn moeder ging samenwonen met haar nieuwe vriend. Toen leerde ik Melina en Kaylee kennen. Ik gedroeg me eerst net zo tegen Melina als hoe ik tegen jou was, tot ik erachter kwam dat ze door pixies opgevoed was en geen kwaad in de zin had''. Ze wendde haar blik af. ''…Ze zijn mijn enige vrienden'' mompelde ze. ''En toen kwam jij erbij… ik was…'' Donna had moeite haar zin uit te spreken. ''…Ik was bang dat jij haar van mij af zou nemen. Net zoals die andere elven mijn vader van mij hadden afgenomen. Toen je die foto van Melina had en Leo je beschuldigde raakte ik in paniek.. Ik kon niet logisch nadenken en het spijt me dat ik je vals beschuldigd heb en zei dat je niet te vertrouwen was''. Sean was intussen weer naast haar komen zitten. ''Niemand weet dit van me. Ik zou het fijn vinden als je het tussen ons kunt houden'' ging Donna verder. ''Ik kan je vertrouwen, toch…?'' Ze draaide zich naar Sean toe en keek hem recht in het gezicht, diep in zijn ogen, aan. Tenslotte knikte Sean. ''Je kan me vertrouwen'' zei hij. De sfeer tussen hen leek wat te verbeteren. ''Mis je hem niet?'' vroeg Sean ineens uit het niets. ''Je vader, bedoel ik''. ''Best wel''. Donna keek Sean aan. ''Maar ik weet dat ik sterk moet zijn. Binnenkort zal ik hem redden''. Ze klonk vol overtuiging. ''Hoe zit het eigenlijk met jouw ouders? Je woonde bij je moeder toch? Waar is jouw vader?'' Sean's gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde meteen. ''Ik heb geen vader'' snauwde hij bot. Toen hij Donna's geschrokken gezicht zag had hij al snel spijt van zijn reactie. ''Sorry, ik bedoelde het niet zo'' meende hij. ''Mijn vader… Hij heeft mij en mijn moeder in de steek gelaten bij mijn geboorte. Niet lang geleden ben ik er pas achter gekomen wie mijn vader was. Ik wilde hem ermee confronteren''. Sean dacht terug aan wat er niet lang geleden plaats had gevonden.

''Meneer het lievelingetje van de Wolf'' hoorde Sean Derek spugend achter hem zeggen terwijl die met Mabel weg liep. Hij bleef als verstijfd voor de deur van de zaal van De Wolf staan. ''Trek je er niks van aan. Jij kunt er ook niets aan doen dat De Wolf jou een andere straf geeft, het is niet alsof je erom gevraagd hebt''. Sacylia was, toen ze gemerkt had dat Sean niet meekwam, naar hem terug gelopen in poging hem gerust te stellen. Afwezig gaf Sean een knikje. ''Ja… ik moet eigenlijk nog wat doen'' antwoordde hij. ''Oké, maar…'' Sacylia klonk er niet echt gerust op. ''Ik heb gezien dat je die foto in je broekzak stopte. Waarom deed je dat?'' vroeg ze terwijl ze haar ogen neersloeg. Ze doelde op de foto van Melina. ''Ik heb die foto meegenomen zodat we haar kunnen herkennen als we haar zien. Volgende keer zal ze niet aan ons kunnen ontsnappen'' loog Sean. ''Is dat echt waarom je die foto hebt meegenomen…?'' ''Natuurlijk! Waarom zou ik anders? Ik ken haar niet eens!'' Sacylia leek het te geloven. ''Goed, misschien heb je gelijk. Je bent een van ons, ik moet je gewoon vertrouwen. Ik zie je straks wel bij de anderen dan''. Sacylia liep weg waardoor Sean alleen achter bleef voor de deur. Hij haalde diep adem en klopte op de deur. ''Binnen!'' klonk de stem van De Wolf achter de deur vandaan. Sean legde zijn hand op de deurklink en opende de deur. ''Sean?'' vroeg De Wolf verrast toen hij zag dat Sean de kamer binnen kwam. ''Heb je iets nodig?'' ''Er is iets wat ik moet vragen''. De Wolf glimlachte vriendelijk. ''Wat is er dat je me moet vragen?'' Sean richtte zijn blik op De Wolf. ''Ben jij mijn vader?'' Hij was bloedserieus. ''Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij?'' vroeg De Wolf, op een toon alsof hij verbaasd was dit te horen. ''Ik denk dat je me verward met iemand an—'' Sean liet hem niet uitpraten. ''Ik heb foto's gevonden op zolder van mijn moeder samen met mijn vader erop. Jij bent het''. Hij was vastberaden dat hij gelijk had. De Wolf wendde zijn blik af, maar Sean ging gewoon door. ''Waarom…'' Hij had moeite zijn emoties in bedwang te houden. ''Waarom heb je ons in de steek gelaten? Mijn moeder heeft zoveel moeite gedaan om mij te onderhouden, ze heeft in armoede op straat geleefd, beledigingen naar het hoofd geslingerd gekregen van vreemden dat ze een verrader was, en jij deed niets! Helemaal niets! Ik zit al zolang in het team met Mabel en de anderen, en je zei nooit wat! Terwijl je donders goed wist dat we familie waren! Waarom?!'' riep hij uit. Zijn stem trilde van woede. ''Wie denk je wel dat je bent?!'' reageerde De Wolf terug. Zijn stem klonk kwaad. ''Ik ben je bloedeigen zoon!'' Sean balde zijn vuisten bijeen. Voor even kwam er geen reactie van De Wolf. Met een koude blik in zijn ogen keek hij Sean aan. ''Ik heb geen zoon'' antwoordde hij toen ijzig.

''Ik stond voor hem en hij ontkende gewoon dat ik zijn zoon was''. Sean had het hele verhaal aan Donna verteld. ''Daarom ben ik ook weggegaan. Ik kon daar niet meer blijven en voor hem werken. Toen zag ik jullie, en… ik was gewoon zo boos. Ik wilde hem eens flink gaan tegenwerken. Door jullie te helpen zou hij zijn plan niet meer kunnen uitvoeren. Dat is de reden waarom ik zo graag mee wou'' gaf hij toe. Natuurlijk wou hij nu ook niet meer weg vanwege Melina, maar hij was haar pas later echt leuk gaan vinden. Op het begin was dat nog niet het geval. Hij had haar knap gevonden en had het totaal niet erg gevonden om met haar op een date te gaan, maar verder kende hij haar amper. Pas later begon hij haar steeds leuker te vinden, voelde dat hij steeds maar aan haar dacht, en dat zijn hart sneller begon te kloppen als hij naar haar keek. Al voelde ze vast niet hetzelfde voor hem. Donna wist even niet wat ze op zijn verhaal moest zeggen. Ze aarzelde even maar legde toen troostend haar hand op de zijne, wat ervoor zorgde dat hij naar haar opkeek. ''Ik… sorry, ik had er niet over moeten beginnen…'' Sean schudde zijn hoofd. ''Het is oké. Misschien had ik het niet moeten vertellen''. Het bleef even stil. ''…Dank je'' klonk het tenslotte van Donna. ''Dat je dit met me wilde delen''. ''Zolang je het maar tussen ons houd. Ik wil het niet geheim houden, maar ik vertel het Melina liever zelf''. Sean pakte een steentje van de grond op en smeet het in het zwembad aangezien hij zich nogal ongemakkelijk voelde. Hij was dit soort gesprekken niet gewend. Donna knikte instemmend. ''Ik houd het geheim, geen zorgen''. Ze vond het fijn dat Sean haar dit alles verteld had. Op de een of andere manier had ze nu het gevoel dat ze hem meer begreep. Bovendien had ze ook niet meer het gevoel alsof hij een onbetrouwbare elf was. ''Mooi… maar je mag mijn hand nu wel weer loslaten. Straks wordt je vriendje nog jaloers'' merkte Sean op, aangezien Donna's hand nog steeds op de zijne rustte. Snel trok Donna haar hand weg, al was dat meer vanwege zijn opmerking. ''Zo zit het helemaal niet tussen ons!'' stamelde ze. Sean trok een wenkbrauw op. ''Niet? Kom op. Ik bedoel, zelfs Kaylee kan zien dat jullie elkaar leuk vinden. En die kan niet eens zien''. Donna bloosde. ''Denk je echt dat Esteban mij op die manier leuk vind?'' vroeg ze onzeker. Sean knikte terwijl hij op ging staan. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Donna om haar overeind te helpen. ''Laten we terug naar binnen gaan, volgens mij zit hij op je te wachten''. Met zijn hoofd maakte hij een beweging richting het raam, waar Esteban hoopvol stond te wachten tot Donna weer naar hem terug kwam. Donna liet hem haar overeind helpen waarna ze gezamenlijk weer het huis binnen gingen.

Toen hij eenmaal binnen stond voelde Sean zich een stuk beter. Hij pakte wat drinken van een tafel af en gooide dat in een keer achterover. Terwijl hij dat deed merkte hij dat een groepje meisjes verderop naar hem aan het kijken was. Twee ervan waren Anise en Jade, maar de andere was een onbekende. Alsof ze zijn gedachten had gelezen kwam het derde meisje op hem aflopen. Ze leek net iets ouder dan hem. ''Ben je nieuw hier? Ik heb je nog nooit eerder bij een van deze families gezien'' vroeg het meisje nieuwsgierig toen ze voor hem stond. Het was een mooie pixie met lang, donkerbruin haar. Sean schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee, ik woon verderop in de stad'' zei hij maar. ''O…'' antwoordde het meisje. ''Ik ga niet zoveel met andere elven om, vinden mijn ouders niet zo fijn namelijk. Veel te gevaarlijk, zeggen ze altijd''. Ze stopte even om Sean met een veelbetekenende blik aan te kijken. ''Maar ergens vind ik gevaar wel aantrekkelijk''. Er verscheen een grijns op Sean zijn gezicht. ''Pas maar op dan, ik kan heel gevaarlijk zijn'' zei hij op plagerige toon. ''Oh echt?'' Het meisje grijnsde ook. ''Ik ben Lillian trouwens. Lillian Skye. Misschien ken je mijn ouders wel?''. Ze wees met haar duimen twee verschillende richtingen achter haar op. In de ene hoek stond Cherie en in de andere Martino. ''Het is het koppel dat geen woord met elkaar spreekt. Ze zijn een paar jaar geleden uit elkaar gegaan. Misschien maar beter ook, het enige wat ze doen is gooien met spullen naar elkaar en ruzie maken''. Ze rolde met haar ogen. ''En misschien vind je ook dat ik totaal niet op ze lijk. Ik heb normaal het donkere haar van mijn moeder, maar ik heb het geverfd''. Sean wist niet zo goed wat hij van het meisje moest vinden. Hij mocht haar wel, al praatte ze aan een stuk door. ''Ik ben Sean. Sean McAllister''. Hij glimlachte naar haar. ''Lillian, we gaan naar huis. Het wordt laat'' klonk een stem vanachter haar. Het was haar vader, Martino. Lillian zuchtte teleurgesteld. ''Goed…''. Ze was er totaal niet blij om ''Ik hoop dat ik je snel nog eens zie… Sean''. Met een lieve glimlach draaide ze zich om en liep naar haar vader toe. Sean keek haar na. Vanaf een afstandje zat Melina naar de twee te kijken. Ze was op een stoel naast Kaylee gaan zitten nadat ze genoeg had gekregen van Leo. Leo had al die tijd alleen maar over zichzelf gepraat. ''Zeg, wie was dat?'' vroeg Melina aan Jade, die vlakbij haar stond met Anise. ''O, dat is Lillian'' antwoordde die. ''Ze is mijn nicht'' voegde Anise er nog aan toe. ''Ze zei dat ze die elf wel een lekkerding vond en hem beter wilde leren kennen'' ging ze verder. Kaylee had het hele gesprek mee gevolgd. Ze richtte zich tot Melina. ''Ik zou maar uitkijken Mel, straks pikt ze je geliefde nog van je af''. Melina fronste. ''Hij is mijn geliefde niet. We zijn gewoon vrienden'' ging ze in de verdediging. Toch had ze een raar gevoel toen ze Lillian na keek…

**A/N:** Femke is het personage van mijn vriendin femke-the-lotus! Voor meer info over haar personage lees het verhaal ''Een Pixie Mystery'' van haar! Het is een superleuk verhaal dus ik raad het ook zeker aan te lezen!:)


	16. Hoofdstuk 15- De Volgende Reis

**Hoofdstuk 15 – De volgende reis.  
**  
Het was de dag na het feest. Het was nog best laat geworden en nadat iedereen naar huis was gegaan had Melina haar ouders en Jade nog geholpen met opruimen. Daarna was ze doodmoe op bed neergevallen. De volgende dag had ze met de anderen afgesproken aan hun standaardtafeltje bij de Molly Moo. 'Misschien moeten we op zoek gaan naar andere wijzen'' bracht Melina ter idee toen iedereen bijeen was. ''Hoe dan? We weten niet eens waar we ze moeten zoeken'' bracht Donna daartegenin. Ze leunde op tafel, haar hoofd ondersteunend met haar handen. Niemand leek daar een idee op te hebben. Ze zaten vast zonder te weten waar ze naartoe moesten. ''Misschien moet ik contact leggen met Athena'' klonk het ineens van Kaylee. Iedereen keek haar aan. ''Echt niet! Dat is veel te gevaarlijk!'' Melina wilde niet dat haar vriendin onnodig gevaar liep. Sean was het met haar eens. ''Het is de enige optie''. Kaylee raapte al haar moed bijeen. ''Ik moet dit doen''. ''Kaylee, nee—''. Maar Kaylee was vastberaden. ''Ik kan niks zien en ben alleen maar een last voor jullie. Laat me dan tenminste iets nuttigs doen''.

Even later was de hele groep op Leo na, die zei dat hij nog plannen had, op de logeerkamer die Donna en Kaylee met elkaar deelden. Esteban sliep ook bij Caramel thuis, maar die had, tot teleurstelling van Donna, bij Harvey op de kamer moeten slapen. Kaylee lag op haar matras. De anderen zaten allemaal om Kaylee heen. Angstig had ze haar hand op haar buik gelegd, al hielp dat totaal niet om de zenuwen tegen te gaan. Nu was het alleen nog wachten tot Athena haar weer op zou roepen. De afgelopen paar dagen had Athena verscheidene keren contact geprobeerd te zoeken met Kaylee. Tot nu toe was het haar steeds gelukt om haar oproepen te blokkeren, maar nu zou ze het juist moeten toelaten. Iemands telefoon ging over. Het was die van Esteban. Hij haalde de telefoon uit de zak van zijn jas en keek op het beeldscherm. "Sorry, ik moet dit opnemen" excuseerde hij zich, waarna hij onder het opnemen de kamer verliet zodat hij op de gang kon telefoneren. Toen Esteban de kamer had verlaten richtte Kaylee zich tot Donna. "Oké, als ik dit ga doen moet jij ook de moed op je nemen". Donna trok een wenkbrauw op. "Waar heb je het over?" "Over Esteban natuurlijk!" Kaylee maakte met haar hoofd een snelle beweging richting de deur. "Dit is je kans om met hem alleen te zijn! Ga hem vertellen dat je hem leuk vind!" "Ben je gek geworden?!" siste Donna terug. Angstig keek ze richting de deur, bang dat Esteban haar gehoord had, maar hij was nog druk bezig met telefoneren. Ze keek daarna naar Sean, maar die haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op. ''Ik zei toch al dat ze het gezien had'' merkte hij op. Donna sloeg haar armen over elkaar. ''Nou, vergeet het maar''. Kaylee deed net alsof ze diep moest zuchten. ''Ik zei het toch, jongens''. Melina en Sean keken beiden op, geen idee waar Kaylee het over had. ''Ze durft niet'' ging Kaylee verder. ''Het lijkt erop dat ik de weddenschap verloren heb''. Melina trok haar wenkbrauw op, maar Sean had haar spelletje door. Hij hield zijn hand uit naar Kaylee. ''Dat wordt dan 50 pixiedollars. Contant graag. Ik had gelijk toen ik zei dat Donna niet zo stoer was''. ''Wie zegt dat ik niet stoer ben?!'' Donna zette haar handen in haar zij. ''Of niet durf?! Ik durf alles!'' Sean grijnsde. ''O ja? Ga dan, als je geen lafaard bent'' probeerde hij haar op te stoken. ''Best!'' Zonder dat ze doorhad dat Kaylee en Sean haar erin geluisd hadden stampte ze naar de deur toe, de gang op. ''Donna is zo makkelijk te beïnvloeden''. Kaylee lachte. Sean daarentegen hield nog steeds zijn hand uit naar Kaylee. ''Ik wacht''. ''Waarop?'' Kaylee leek niet te begrijpen waar hij op doelde. ''Vijftig pixiedollars omdat ik je met je plan geholpen heb. Zoals ik al eerder zei: Contant graag''. ''Wat?! Sinds wanneer?'' Sean leek niet van mening te veranderen. ''Dat is mijn tarief. Had je maar eerder moeten bedenken''. Kaylee dacht even na. Ze was echt niet van plan om Sean zomaar dat geld te geven. ''Kunnen we niet een deal sluiten? Wat dacht je van een kus?'' Sean fronste. ''Wat heb ik daar nou weer aan?'' ''Niet van mij!'' zei Kaylee snel. ''Nou ja, dat mag ook als je dat liever wilt. Maar ik bedoelde van Melina!'' ''Echt?'' klonk het van Sean, maar Melina schudde verwoed haar hoofd. ''Ik heb hier niets mee te maken!'' Sean keek nu van Melina weer terug naar Kaylee, maar hij kreeg de kans niet om iets te zeggen. ''Ik voel het! Athena probeert contact met me te zoeken!'' Kaylee ging achterover op het bed liggen. ''Dat zeg je alleen maar als excuus om hier onderuit te komen'' zei Melina ongelovig, maar Kaylee sprak de waarheid. Ze wenkte Melina met haar hand om dichter naar haar toe te komen. Die boog zich voorover naar Kaylee toe. ''Wat is er?'' ''Je bent hier zometeen helemaal alleen met Sean'' fluisterde ze naar Melina, zacht genoeg zodat Sean het niet kon horen. Melina zuchtte. Ze kon al zien waar dit naartoe ging. ''Grijp die kans en verover hem terug!'' Kaylee ging verder toen Melina niet reageerde. ''Je hoeft alleen maar toevallig naast hem te zitten en je hand op de zijne te leggen. De rest gaat vanzelf''. Melina rolde met haar ogen. Ze wilde alweer terug naar achter gaan, maar Kaylee was nog niet uitgesproken. ''Als ik terugkom kunnen jullie maar beter getrouwd zijn, of anders…!'' Voordat Melina wat terug kon zeggen sloot ze haar ogen al en probeerde ze zichzelf in diepe concentratie te dwingen om haar verbond met Athena aan te gaan. ''Getrouwd… Ik ken hem net. Waar gaan haar fantasieën heen…'' mompelde Melina, waarna ze even vlug naar Sean keek. "Wat was er met haar?" vroeg die, maar Melina wuifde het weg. "Kaylee praat weer onzin". "Helemaal niet!" klonk het vanaf het bed. "Zou jij je niet concentreren?" Meteen was het weer stil. In stilte keken Melina en Sean elkaar aan, beiden moesten hun best doen om niet in de lach te schieten.

"Klopt. Ik zal er zeker zijn! Bedankt, dag!" Opgetogen praatte Esteban in zijn telefoon terwijl Donna de gang op kwam lopen. Ze schoof nerveus haar armband heen en weer op haar arm. Nu ze eenmaal buiten de kamer stond was ze niet meer zo stoer. Waarom was ze er ook op ingegaan? Stom… Esteban draaide zich om toen hij klaar was met telefoneren. "Donna?" vroeg hij verrast. "Eh, ja…" Donna wist niet zo goed wat ze moest zeggen. Esteban wist dat wel. "Ik heb goed nieuws! Laten we naar binnen gaan en het de anderen vertellen!" zei hij met een glimlach terwijl hij langs haar heen liep richting de kamer. Donna bleef als verstijfd staan. ''Donna…?'' vroeg hij opnieuw, toen hij merkte dat ze niet mee kwam. Verlegen en op haar lip bijtend staarde Donna naar de grond. Als ze nu naar binnen zou gaan met hem samen zonder überhaupt met hem gepraat te hebben zou ze flink afgaan. "Ik moet met je praten". In afwachting keek Esteban haar aan. "Herinner je je dat in het Nihilum nog…? Wat ik riep, op het plein?" begon Donna. Het lukte haar niet direct te zeggen waar ze op doelde. "Ja?" Met rood gekleurde wangen staarde Donna naar de grond. "Ik meende wat ik zei…" Toen ze niet direct een reactie van Esteban kreeg ging ze wanhopig door met praten. "Al sinds vroeger, toen je als de assistent van mijn vader werkte en bij ons was. Je bracht altijd tijd met me door, en ik begon je vanzelf leuk te vinden… Ik weet dat we elkaar lang niet gezien hebben, maar ik ben—" Ze kwam niet verder. Esteban onderbrak haar. ''Rustig, het is oké'' antwoordde hij, half lachend. Veel tijd om verder wat te zeggen had hij echter niet, aangezien Harvey de overloop op kwam lopen. Hij bleef verbaasd staan toen hij Donna en Esteban zo zag staan. ''Verstoor ik iets…?'' vroeg hij twijfelend. Met lichte blosjes op zijn wangen schudde Esteban snel zijn hoofd. ''Nee hoor, we wilden net naar binnen gaan'' antwoordde hij snel, waarop hij Donna bij haar arm pakte en haar mee terug naar de kamer sleurde. Harvey staarde hen met een verbaasd gezicht na.

Het was Kaylee gelukt succesvol contact te leggen met Athena. Voor ze het wist was ze weer in de kamer van haar wijze in het Nihilum. Ze zat aan een bureau die midden in de kamer stond. Voor haar lag een brief. Eigenlijk wilde ze er geen waarde aan hechten, tot ze in een flits bovenaan haar naam zag staan. Misschien had Athena dit wel voor haar geschreven… Ze pakte de brief op en begon te lezen.

'_Lieve Kaylee,_

_Ik schrijf je vanwege de recente gebeurtenissen die er in het Nihilum hebben plaatsgevonden. Op die manier ben ik er zeker van dat je dit bericht zal lezen, mits je het verbond met mij besluit aan te gaan en op mijn oproepen reageert. De ellende begon nadat jullie vertrokken waren. Een grote groep elven onder bevel van 'hun meester' kwam de stad binnenvallen. We probeerden terug te vechten, maar zelfs op het moment dat je dit leest, zullen er intussen verscheidene elven de stad proberen binnen te vallen. Het zal niet lang duren of we zullen overmeesterd worden. Ik begin nu pas in te zien dat wat ik deed fout was. Ik had naar de profetie moeten luisteren, en jullie moeten helpen. Ik hoop dat je het me, als je wijze zijnde, kan vergeven. Waarschijnlijk zijn jullie de enige hoop om onze stad, en misschien uiteindelijk ook de rest van de wereld, te redden._

_Ik zal je vertellen waar je de tweede wijze van de Codex kan vinden. Haar naam is Concorda. Vroeger verbleef ze in Alfea, school voor feeën, maar tegenwoordig woont ze in afzondering vlakbij het dorp waar zij de leiding over heeft. Zoals ik het Nihilum heb, en Nymphea Pixiestad, heeft ook zij haar eigen stad om over te heersen. Om haar te bereiken moet je een moeilijke weg afleggen. In het hart van het bos der geheimen heeft zij haar huis gebouwd. Ga naar haar toe voordat het te laat is en de elven ook haar stad bereikt hebben. Ik zal mijn vertrouwen in jullie handen leggen. Red ons asjeblieft._

_Je wijze, Athena'._

Kaylee schrok uit haar trans. Ze zat overeind op haar matras en keek recht in de gezichten van Sean, Melina, Donna en Esteban, die om haar heen zaten. ''Jongens, jullie zullen niet geloven wat ik gezien heb'' bracht ze haast buiten adem uit. ''Het Nihilum is…'' Pas toen had ze het door en onderbrak zichzelf midden in haar zin. ''Wacht…'' Ze keek de groep rond. ''IK KAN WEER ZIEN!'' riep ze, verrast en blij tegelijkertijd uit. Ze trok Melina, die naast haar matras op de vloer zat, naar haar toe en omhelsde haar vriendin uit blijdschap. ''Hoe heb je dat nou weer voor elkaar gekregen?'' merkte Sean op. Met lichte jaloezie keek hij naar Kaylee, die Melina niet meer los wou laten. Kaylee haalde haar schouders op. ''Geen idee. Ik werd wakker en ik kon gewoon weer zien''. ''Misschien komt het omdat je het verbond met Athena bent aangegaan'' antwoordde Esteban bedachtzaam. Ergens klonk dat best logisch. ''Hoe het ook kwam maakt niet uit, het gaat erom dat ik nu weer kan zien en niet voor de rest van mijn leven blind hoef te zijn'' klonk het opgetogen van Kaylee af. ''Hoe dan ook… wat wou je ons vertellen over het Nihilum?'' vroeg Donna. ''Oja…'' Kaylee's gezichtsuitdrukking werd serieuzer terwijl ze het hele verhaal over wat ze daarnet gezien had opnieuw begon te vertellen. ''Ik weet ook de locatie van de volgende wijze. We moeten op zoek naar Concorda in het bos der geheimen'' vertelde ze tenslotte. Ze keek de groep rond. ''Iemand enig idee waar dat ligt?'' Bijna iedereen om haar heen schudde zijn of haar hoofd, alleen Sean, de enige die al zijn hele leven in Pixiestad woonde, leek er vanaf te weten. ''Het zit aangesloten aan het Pixiestadse bos, maar het is een lange weg ernaartoe en het zal niet gemakkelijk zijn er te komen, laat staan dat we Concorda's woonplek direct vinden''. Bij het horen van de moeilijke weg die ze ervoor moesten afleggen zonk de moed al bij de meesten in de schoenen. Kaylee balde haar vuisten. ''We hebben geen keus, we moeten dit doen!'' zei ze vastberaden. Ze moest toegeven, zelf had ze ook weinig zin om naar dat bos te gaan…maar ze moest dit doen voor Athena. De stad van haar wijze was in gevaar, en het zal niet lang duren of de rest van de wereld kon mogelijk ook in gevaar zijn. Ze moesten iets doen. ''We hebben het Nihilum al overleefd, dan zal dit vast ook wel lukken''. Kaylee keek verrast op bij de steun die ze van Donna kreeg. Donna was de laatste van wie ze zoiets had verwacht te horen. Ook Sean en Melina knikten. ''Ik zal het wel aan Leo doorgeven, dan kunnen we ons klaarmaken voor de reis van morgen'' zei Melina. Kaylee glimlachte, blij dat haar vrienden haar begrepen en bijstonden. Iedereen besloot zich langzaam klaar te maken voor vertrek.

Intussen was Septimus op weg naar de geheime schuilplaats van de elven. ''Kan je niet iemand anders uitzoeken om me te trainen? Ik heb niets aan die stomme nietsnutten''. Al klagend gooide hij de deuren van de troonkamer van De Wolf open. De Wolf liet spontaan zijn leesboek die hij in zijn handen had op de grond vallen uit schrikreactie van de plotselinge binnenkomst van Septimus. Snel ging hij vanuit zijn liggende houding (benen languit op de leuning) recht zitten op zijn troon. ''Zeg heb jij nooit van kloppen gehoord? En een beetje meer respect naar je meester graag'' bromde hij. ''Ja hoor, natuurlijk, uwe majesteit'' antwoordde Septimus sarcastisch terwijl hij een vies gezicht trok alsof hij moest overgeven van de woorden alleen al. Zijn blik gleed naar het leesboek dat naast de troon op de grond lag. ''Leer er een eind aan te breien! Breien voor de echte bolleboos'' las Septimus woord voor woord voor. Haastig sprong De Wolf op van zijn troon en griste het boek van de grond af. ''Zoekt u soms een nieuwe hobby?'' grinnikte Septimus. ''Sta daar niet zo stom te grinniken en ga naar je training, waar je thuis hoort'' snauwde De Wolf terwijl hij het boek in de stoel probeerde te verstoppen. ''Maar ik wil niet trainen! Ik wil gewoon nu al heerser zijn!'' klaagde Septimus. ''Zeur niet en—'' De Wolf stopte midden in zijn zin. Vanachter Septimus kwam een klein elvenmeisje vandaan. Het was Yasmin. ''Waar komt dat kind vandaan?!'' Septimus draaide zich om. Hij leek haar nu pas op te merken. ''Yasmin!'' riep hij uit. ''Ze moet me gevolgd zijn toen ik weg ging…'' Hij richtte zich tot het meisje. ''Jij hoort bij Jade te blijven'' wees hij haar terecht, al leek ze zich er niet veel van aan te trekken en keek verwonderd om haar heen naar de grote troonzaal. ''Ja, daar is het nu mooi te laat voor'' mopperde De Wolf. ''Ga weg en neem dat kind mee''. Septimus haalde zijn schouders op. ''Kan niet, ik moet naar mijn training''. Hij liep al richting de deur. ''U past wel op haar zolang ik weg ben, hè?'' ''Zeg wie denk je wel niet dat ik ben?! Ik ben een meester, geen…'' Maar Septimus had de deur al dichtgegooid en De Wolf alleen achtergelaten met het meisje. ''…Geen kinderoppas'' maakte De Wolf zijn zin af. Een beetje ongemakkelijk keek hij naar het meisje voor hem, die hem met grote ogen terug aan keek. Wat moest hij met haar? Hij had nog nooit eerder met kleine kinderen gewerkt. Zijn oog viel op het boek dat hij had geprobeerd te verstoppen. ''Wil je soms een konijn breien?'' vroeg hij terwijl hij het boek met een vrolijke, gemaakte glimlach heen en weer zwaaide. Yasmin schudde haar hoofd. ''Echt niet?'' vroeg De Wolf met een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. ''Ze zijn roze hoor!'' Yasmin rende naar De Wolf toe. ''Ik ben de prinses! En jij moet paardje spelen!'' antwoordde ze brutaal. Ze wees op de vloer. Verstijfd van verbazing staarde De Wolf naar de vloer, maar herstelde zich snel. ''Goed…'' Hij stond op van de troon en ging op zijn handen en voeten zitten. ''Maar ik ben geen paard, ik ben de grote boze wolf! Grrrauw!'' Hij deed net alsof hij in het rond aan het grommen was. Blij juichend sprong Yasmin op zijn rug. ''Ik ben de wolvenprinses!'' juichte Yasmin terwijl De Wolf met Yasmin op zijn rug de kamer rondrende. Plots opende de deur van de troonzaal. Daar stond Eustace. Met open mond staarde hij naar het tafereel wat er voor hem afspeelde. Pas toen leek De Wolf hem op te merken. ''Ik eh…'' stamelde Eustace. ''Ik kom later wel terug''. Met een harde klap smeet hij de deur weer dicht. ''Wacht! Ik kan het uitleggen!'' De Wolf stak zijn hand in de lucht en gooide daarmee Yasmin van zijn rug af, maar Eustace hoorde hem al niet meer. Met een diepe zucht draaide hij zich weer naar het elvenmeisje toe, die vrolijk lachte. Er verscheen een glimlach op De Wolf zijn gezicht, zij had het tenminste naar haar zin, ook al maakte hij zichzelf belachelijk. Zijn blijdschap was van korte duur. Het begon te flitsen voor zijn gezicht en hij kreeg een enorme steek in zijn hoofd. Met beide handen greep De Wolf naar zijn hoofd. In een flits van een seconde zag hij het beeld van een elf voor zich die erg op Yasmin leek, maar dan ouder. Ze had haar haren opgestoken in twee staartjes en droeg gothic-achtige kleding. Ze glimlachte lief naar hem. Zo snel als het beeld was gekomen was het ook weer weg. Voor hem stond Yasmin weer die hem afwachtend aanstaarde. Wie was dat meisje dat op Yasmin had geleken en hoe kende hij haar? Hij had haar voor zover hij wist nog nooit eerder gezien…

Donna was bezig haar spullen voor de reis in te pakken op de logeerkamer die ze met Kaylee deelde. ''Donna… ik moet met je praten''. Ze keek op om Esteban in de deuropening te zien staan. ''Esteban!'' riep ze verrast. ''Moet jij niet ook je spullen gaan pakken voor morgen?'' Esteban schudde zijn hoofd. Hij liep de kamer binnen. ''Ben je nu al klaar dan? Dat is snel'' Donna lachte, maar Esteban wendde zijn blik een beetje af. ''Donna… over morgen… ik ga niet mee''. ''Huh… w-wat?'' Het voelde alsof iemand haar zojuist een klap in haar gezicht had gegeven. ''Waarom niet?!'' Esteban glimlachte zwakjes. ''Ik wilde je er nog over vertellen. Op het feest heb ik professor Maeve gesproken… hij heeft een lab hier in Pixiestad samen met zijn partner professor Reagan en was erg enthousiast over mijn onderzoek. Dokter Reagan heeft gevraagd of ik hier kon blijven. Dat telefoontje daarstraks was van hem''. ''Maar je kan niet blijven! Je hoort bij ons! We hebben je nodig!'' sputterde Donna tegen. Esteban pakte Donna bij haar handen vast. ''Donna, dit is mijn droom! Ik kan werken in het laboratorium van een beroemde professor en eindelijk meer leren. Ik kan jullie niet helpen met jullie reis, maar misschien dat ik hier wel iets kan doen''. Esteban klonk vastberaden. Teleurgesteld gaf Donna met tegenzin een knikje. Ze wist dat ze niet in de weg kon gaan staan van zijn droom. Ze zuchtte diep. ''Dan ben ik helemaal alleen…'' mompelde ze zacht. Het was niet de bedoeling dat Esteban dat had kunnen horen, maar hij had het toch gehoord. ''Helemaal niet!'' antwoordde hij meteen. Hij had haar handen nog steeds niet los gelaten. ''Je hebt je vriendinnen toch! En ik ben ook bij je…'' Hij liet haar handen even los en raakte de plek op haar borst aan waar haar hart zat. ''Hier. Ik zal altijd bij je zijn. En als dat niet genoeg is kunnen we altijd bellen of sms'en''. Hij schonk haar een lieve glimlach. Er verscheen een lichte blos op Donna's wangen. ''Echt…?'' vroeg ze ongelovig. ''Natuurlijk! Altijd!'' bevestigde Esteban. Donna staarde blozend naar de grond. Ze plukte wat verlegen aan het shirt dat ze aan had. ''Bijna vergeten… Ik moest je nog een antwoord geven''. Esteban begon nu ook wat verlegen te worden. Hij raapte al zijn moed bijeen en trok Donna met een hand naar zich toe. ''Dit is mijn antwoord…'' Hij had Donna dicht naar zich toe getrokken en duwde zachtjes zijn lippen op de hare.


	17. Hoofdstuk 16- Het bos der geheimen

**Hoofdstuk 16 – Het bos der geheimen.  
**  
De volgende dag was iedereen klaar voor de reis. ''Gaat Esteban niet mee?'' vroeg Melina verbaasd aan Donna toen ze hem niet zag. Donna schudde haar hoofd. ''Hij heeft besloten om hier te blijven. Hij kon in het lab van een bekende professor aan de slag ofzo, en vond dat nuttiger dan met ons meegaan''. ''Kon jij ook niet gewoon hier blijven?'' klonk het gemeen van Leo af richting Sean, die hem boos aanstaarde. Hij wou een opmerking terug maken maar Melina sprong tussenbeide om de boel te sussen. ''Jongens laten we gewoon op weg gaan''. Zij en de anderen begonnen al te lopen terwijl Leo en Sean elkaar nog steeds kwaad aanstaarden, maar daarna toch maar volgden.

Om in het bos der geheimen te komen moesten ze eerst een heel stuk door het bos van Pixiestad heen. Het duurde de halve dag voor ze door het bos kwamen, en het was in de avond toen ze eindelijk door het bos der geheimen heen wandelden. ''Kunnen we stoppen? Ik ben moe'' klaagde Kaylee luid. ''Als we elke keer stoppen komen we er nooit'' antwoordde Leo zonder om te kijken. Hij liep op grote passen ver voor de anderen uit. ''Bovendien gaat het best lekker zo. Als dit alles is wat we van dit bos kunnen verwachten zijn we er zo doorheen''. Kaylee slaakte een diepe zucht en Melina keek haar met medelijden aan. Ook zij had moeite om Leo bij te houden aangezien ze de lange afstand lopen niet gewend was, en Kaylee vond Leo opeens een stuk minder leuk. ''Niet zeuren, we zullen er vast zo doorheen zijn'' ging Leo verder, al was aan zijn toon te horen dat hij nogal chagrijnig begon te worden van de anderen. ''Als we wat verder zijn kunnen we wel even—'' Hij stopte midden in zijn zin, wat ervoor zorgde dat de rest van de groep een voor een tegen hem aan botste. ''Waarom stop je?'' vroeg Donna geïrriteerd toen ze Sean tegen haar aan voelde vallen. Eustace was sprakeloos en stak alleen maar zijn arm uit om te wijzen, waardoor de anderen naast hem moesten komen staan om te kunnen zien wat er aan de hand was.

Voor hen uit strekte een enorm moeras. Om verder op weg te gaan zouden ze die ongetwijfeld moeten oversteken. Over het moeras heen hing een gevaarlijk hangende brug heen. De brug zag eruit alsof hij al een lange tijd niet gebruikt was, en aan de staat te zien was dat niet verrassend. ''Is er geen andere weg?'' Donna zag er overduidelijk tegenop om de brug over te moeten steken. ''Ik bedoel, kunnen we er niet omheen ofzo?'' Sean schudde zijn hoofd op haar vraag. ''We zullen toch echt het moeras over moeten steken om verder te komen''. Hij keek de groep rond. ''Wie wil er eerst?'' Er kwam geen reactie. Niemand zag het zitten om de brug als eerst over te steken. Iemand moest toch de eerste poging wagen. ''Dan ga ik wel'' antwoordde Sean stoer terwijl hij een snelle blik op Melina wierp. Hij haalde zijn schouders op alsof het hem niets kon schelen dat hij een gevaarlijke brug moest oversteken met eventueel gevaar voor zijn eigen leven, al voelde hij zich daar in werkelijkheid wel anders bij. 'Prima. Vaarwel, het was leuk je gekend te hebben'' reageerde Leo sarcastisch, maar Sean negeerde het gewoon en liep langzaam, stap voor stap, richting de hangbrug. Hij legde zijn hand op de railing van de brug en keek nog even twijfelend achterom, de rest van de groep in afwachting naar hem zien starend, maar zette toen een voet op de brug. Hij testte even of de brug stevig genoeg was om op te staan voor hij verder stapte. Toen hij eenmaal merkte dat hij wel op de brug kon staan begon hij verder te lopen. ''Zie je wel, ik zei toch dat het niets was'' zei hij met een zelfvoldane grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij had dat echter net iets te vroeg gezegd. In het midden van de brug schoot er een plank los toen hij zijn voet erop neerzette. Sean kon zich nog net op tijd aan de touwen van de brug vastgrijpen terwijl de plank van de brug naar beneden stortte en met een plons het moeras in belandde. ''Sean!'' Melina deed een stap naar voren en wilde de brug al op rennen om hem te hulp te schieten, maar Leo hield haar tegen. ''Ben je gek geworden? Niet doen, straks val jij ook nog''. Sean kon zichzelf gelukkig omhoog trekken aan de touwen van de brug en stond al snel weer op de brug zelf. ''Geen zorgen, niks aan de hand'' zei hij, al klonk er toch nog steeds een toon van angst in zijn stem na wat er daarnet gebeurd was. Hij wist niet zeker meer of het wel zo'n goed idee was geweest om de brug over te steken. ''Ik moet gewoon voorzichtig—'' begon hij terwijl hij verder liep, maar opnieuw viel er een plank voor hem in het water. ''…Oké, dat doen we dus niet'' maakte hij zijn zin af. Hij keek voor zich en probeerde in te schatten of hij het kon halen door te rennen, maar hij was pas halverwege en de brug leek dat niet te gaan houden. Misschien dat hij net de overkant zou kunnen bereiken, maar dan zou de brug compleet instorten en stond hij in zijn eentje aan de overkant. Hij haalde diep adem. ''Rustig, het is maar een brug'' vertelde hij al mompelend tegen zichzelf om zich gerust te stellen. ''Het kan je geen kwaad doen, je loopt gewoon veilig en voorzichtig naar de overkant..'' Exact op het moment dat hij een stap vooruit wilde doen klonk er een oorverdovend lawaai en spatte het moeraswater met een grote plons omhoog. Een enorme gedaante kwam langzaam omhoog vanuit het water, tot het vlak onder de brug stond. De gedaante was groen en slijmerig, en stonk naar moeraswater. ''Oké, nu kan het me dus wel kwaad doen'' klonk het van Sean af. ''W-wat is dat ding?!'' stamelde Donna met afschuw bij het zien van de gedaante. Kaylee leek het antwoord te weten. ''Dat is een moerastrol! Hij bewaakt de grenzen van het bos!'' Donna trok een wenkbrauw op. ''Hoe weet je dat nou weer?'' Triomfantelijk haalde Kaylee haar telefoon tevoorschijn. ''Daarnet op internet opgezocht''. ''En jij hebt internet hier?'' ging Donna verder. ''Hallo, ik sta hier op een instortende brug met een of andere moerastrol onder me, sta daar niet zo en doe iets!'' Sean klonk gefrustreerd. Beide Donna en Kaylee richten tegelijkertijd hun magie op de trol, maar het deed helemaal niets. De trol leek er immuun voor te zijn. Dan zat er maar een ding op. Sean greep zich stevig vast aan de touwen van de brug en zette het op een rennen. Met een brullende kreet zwom de moerastrol achter hem aan. Sean deed zijn best om het luide gebrul van het monster te negeren terwijl hij rende, alles wat telde was nu dat hij veilig aan de overkant zou komen. Bijna was hij aan de overkant, totdat… Een stuk hout brak onder zijn voeten vandaan en verdween in de mond van het monster. Gelukkig voor hem had hij zich stevig vast kunnen houden aan de touwen van de brug, maar zijn handen begonnen al van de touwen af te glijden. Het duurde niet lang of zijn handen lieten de touwen los. Met moeite kon hij zich nog aan een plank van de brug vastgrijpen, al had hij geen idee hoe lang hij dit vol zou houden. Melina kon het niet langer aanzien. Met een harde duw gooide ze Leo, die haar de eerste keer had geprobeerd tegen te houden, aan de kant en rende de brug op. Dit beantwoordde Leo met een geërgerde zucht. ''Als ze dit niet overleeft betaal ik daar een hoge prijs voor'' mompelde hij onverstaanbaar, waarna hij haar achterna rende. ''Wacht nou! Het is gevaarlijk!'' Melina negeerde zijn geroep en rende gewoon door. Ze stopte pas toen ze vlakbij Sean was. Die hing direct met zijn lichaam boven het monster. Ze knielde voor hem neer en stak haar hand uit. ''Pak mijn hand, dan trek ik je omhoog!'' Sean greep haar hand vast, maar ze voelde dat ze niet sterk genoeg was en hem niet in haar eentje omhoog kon tillen. ''Vergeet het, ga en breng jezelf in veiligheid, voordat het monster jou ook pakt!'' riep Sean naar haar toen hij merkte dat ze het niet vol kon houden, maar Melina liet zijn hand niet los. ''Ik laat je niet vallen!'' riep ze terug, ook al voelde ze dat ze Sean's hand niet langer kon vasthouden en ze hem langzamerhand los begon te laten. Sean bereidde zich al voor op de val. Hij voelde Melina's grip zwakker worden, het monster onder hem brullen, en… Hij voelde een hand zijn arm vastgrijpen en keek recht in het gezicht van Leo, die zijn andere hand vast had gegrepen. ''Het kan me niet schelen of ik je mag of niet, ik wil het niet op mijn geweten hebben dat je opgevreten wordt door dat monster'' zei hij. Samen met Melina trok hij Sean weer omhoog de brug op. Zo snel ze konden renden ze naar het einde van de brug toe, tot ze weer op vast land stonden. Kaylee en Donna stonden nog aan de overkant van het moeras. Met een twijfelende blik staarde Kaylee omlaag naar het monster. ''Ik ga echt niet die brug op hoor, dat wordt mijn dood'' sputterde ze tegen. Donna trok een wenkbrauw op. ''Wie zegt dat we die brug over moeten?'' Ze wees met haar duim naar achteren. ''We hebben toch vleugels?'' Kaylee leek zich nu pas weer te realiseren dat ze een pixie was. Opgetogen vloog ze op. ''Met onze vleugels kunnen we gewoon over het moeras heen vliegen!'' Ze begon al aan de overtocht. ''Ik kom eraan jongens!'' riep ze onder het vliegen. Donna reageerde met een zucht. ''Wacht nou even!'' Ze vloog ook op om achter Kaylee aan te gaan. Kaylee was al bijna aan de overkant, maar het monster liet het daar niet bij zitten en gooide een laag plakkerig moeraswater omhoog. Het miste Kaylee, maar raakte Donna. ''Mijn vleugels!'' Het kleverige moeraswater was op haar vleugels beland, waardoor haar vleugels niet meer werkten. Al snel stortte ze neer. Ze kon zich nog net op tijd aan de touwen van de brug vastgrijpen, maar de touwen begonnen onder haar gewicht te buigen en ze hing nu recht boven het monster. ''Help me!'' schreeuwde ze naar het groepje dat aan de overkant stond. Kaylee, die net de anderen had bereikt, vloog terug om Donna te helpen. Ze pakte Donna bij haar armen vast en probeerde haar omhoog te helpen, maar was niet sterk genoeg. ''Kom helpen!'' schreeuwde ze naar Leo, de enige andere pixie van de groep, maar die staarde twijfelend naar de brug en het monster daaronder. ''Leo!'' riep ze erachteraan toen ze doorhad dat hij niet zou komen. ''Ik… Ik kan niet…'' stamelde hij. ''Ik kan dit niet zelf!'' reageerde Kaylee terwijl ze Donna nog steeds vasthield, maar het leek niets te veranderen. Ze voelde dat ze een van Donna's armen langzaam los begon te laten. Haar blik viel op Donna's rugzak. ''Gooi dat weg, misschien kan ik je dan omhoog tillen!'' Donna schudde verwoed haar hoofd. ''Echt niet! Daar zit al ons eten in! En niet alleen dat, ook mijn persoonlijke spullen!'' ''Wat is belangrijker, je spullen of je leven?'' Twijfelend staarde Donna naar het moeras onder haar. ''Donna!'' Uiteindelijk maakte ze de beslissing om toch maar haar rugzak af te gooien. Die verdween onder haar in de mond van het monster. ''Het is al weg, nu blij?'' Ze pakte Kaylee's handen vast, die haar met moeite omhoog trok. Zonder het extra gewicht van de rugzak erbij lukte het haar net om Donna omhoog te krijgen. Uiteindelijk stonden ze met zijn allen aan de overkant.

Kaylee zette haar handen in haar zij toen ze tegenover Leo stond. ''Waarom hielp je niet? Donna had wel dood kunnen gaan door dat monster!'' Leo sloeg zijn ogen neer. ''Ik euh… ik was bang. Voor het monster'' stamelde hij maar. Naast hem leek Sean zijn lachen haast niet meer in te kunnen houden. ''Onze held is bang voor het monster'' lachte hij spottend. Leo hief zijn vuist op. ''Kop dicht makker of ik duw je alsnog in het water zodat je moerasmonstervoer bent''. ''Oh ja joh? Was je niet bang voor het monster? Straks val je er zelf nog in en moeten wij je gaan redden omdat je ligt te huilen in het water als een baby'' ging Sean gewoon door. Leo leek bijna te ontploffen van woede. ''Ik zal je—'' Hij kwam al op Sean aflopen, maar Donna hield hem tegen. Ze had haar armen over elkaar geslagen. ''Dit is allemaal leuk en aardig zo, maar hoe zit het nu met ons eten? Heeft een van jullie nog eten meegenomen?'' Ze staarde de groep rond, maar er kwam geen reactie. ''Nee… zeg niet dat ik de enige ben die eten heeft meegenomen''. Donna staarde met open mond naar de anderen. Ze stak haar arm uit. ''Geef hier die rugzakken. Ik wil zien wat jullie hebben meegenomen''. Twijfelend staarden de anderen naar haar, maar uiteindelijk gaven ze toch een voor een hun rugzakken af. Leo was de enige die zijn rugzak niet wilde geven. Donna besloot eerst maar die van de anderen te inspecteren voor ze hem aan zou pakken. Ze hield Sean's rugzak ondersteboven en gooide hem leeg. ''Hey! Mijn spullen!'' klonk het van Sean af. Donna haalde haar schouders op. ''Volgende keer zal ik wel voorzichtiger doen'' antwoordde ze, ook al klonk het alsof het haar weinig deed. Ze inspecteerde de spullen. ''Een kompas, een aansteker, verband… Ik wil niet weten wat dit is…''. Sean trok het voorwerp uit haar handen. ''Dat is van mij, dankje''. Hij stopte het snel weg. Met een raar gezicht keek Donna hem aan maar besloot het er toch maar bij te laten. ''Oké, ik geef toe, je spullen zijn nuttig. Helaas kunnen we ze niet eten''. Terwijl Sean geërgerd zijn spullen van de grond raapte pakte Donna de tas van Kaylee aan en stak haar hand erin. ''Een telefoonoplader''. Ze rolde met haar ogen. ''En waar denk jij hier in de wildernis een stekker te vinden?'' Voordat Kaylee kon antwoorden had ze het volgende voorwerp alweer uit de tas gehaald. Het gaf haar weinig hoop. ''Een powerbank? Serieus? Je hebt toch een lader?'' ''Voor als mijn oplader het niet doet'' reageerde Kaylee. Donna liet een geïrriteerd gegrom horen en smeet de tas naar de zijkant. ''Hier zit alleen maar troep in. Melina, jouw beurt''. Nerveus gaf Melina haar tas aan Donna. Het eerste wat ze uit de tas viste was een knuffelbeest. Met een raar gezicht staarde Donna ernaar. ''Waarom heb je dit nou weer mee?'' Melina trok de knuffel uit Donna's handen en hield het dicht tegen haar aan geklemd. ''Ik kan niet slapen zonder'' mompelde ze terwijl ze haar ogen neersloeg. ''Ha, cute''. Sean had een geamuseerde grijns op zijn gezicht bij het zien van Melina, al verdween deze toen hij Donna's irritatie zag. ''Je kan het eten, als je van gebraden knuffels houd'' zei hij haastig, maar Donna leek de grap niet te kunnen waarderen. Ze smeet de tas op de grond neer. ''Dit is net zo erg als die van Kaylee. Waarom ben ik de enige die iets nuttigs heeft meegenomen?'' ''Mijn spullen waren nuttig'' protesteerde Sean, maar Donna negeerde het. Ze richtte zich nu op Leo. ''Jij bent mijn laatste hoop''. Leo leek nog steeds niet van gedachten veranderd te zijn. ''Dit is privé. Je hebt het recht niet om mijn eigendommen te doorzoeken'' zei hij bot. ''Onze tassen zijn ook doorzocht. Het is net zo eerlijk als we ook zien wat er in die van jou zit'' klonk het van Sean af. Melina knikte instemmend. ''Hij heeft gelijk, Leo''. ''Ik geef hem niet'' hield hij vol. ''Maar ik kan je garanderen, er zit geen eten in, helaas pindakaas''. ''Dus niemand heeft eten. Wat dachten jullie? Dat is niet belangrijk genoeg, we verhongeren liever dan dat we onze games op onze telefoon missen?'' Ze wierp een vuile blik naar Kaylee, waar ze haar commentaar vooral op gericht had. ''Ik heb mijn tas tenminste niet in het moeras laten vallen'' reageerde die beledigd terug. Donna opende haar mond alweer om wat terug te zeggen maar Leo, die ondertussen zijn tas weer op zijn rug had gegooid, kwam ertussen. ''We kunnen beter eten gaan zoeken in plaats van hier ruzie te gaan maken om wiens schuld het is''. Donna en Kaylee staarden elkaar alleen maar boos aan. Ergens zei Leo het waarschijnlijk ook om van de vragen over zijn tas af te zijn.

De groep besloot verder te gaan en ondertussen te kijken of er eventueel wat te eten te vinden was. Onder het lopen zat Donna op haar telefoon. ''Wie is er nu gameverslaafd?'' mopperde Kaylee terwijl ze Donna zag, maar die wierp haar alleen een vuile blik toe terwijl ze verder typte. Ze keek nauwelijks uit waar ze liep terwijl ze de anderen probeerde te volgen.

Terwijl ze verder liepen begon het langzamerhand donker te worden. Pas toen het echt donker was bleef de groep op een plek in het bos staan. ''Ik heb zo'n honger'' klaagde Kaylee hardop terwijl ze haar armen om haar buik geklemd hield. Het was duidelijk dat Donna een opmerking wou maken over haar tas en over het feit dat niemand eten had meegenomen, maar ze hield wijs haar mond dicht. Ze stopten op een kleine open plek tussen de bomen. Tot nu toe waren ze nog geen enkele vorm van eten tegen gekomen. ''Misschien kunnen we zoeken naar bessen of iets?'' stelde Melina voor, maar niemand leek echt naar haar te luisteren. ''Hey jongens, ik heb iets gevonden'' klonk de stem van Leo ineens. Hij was naar de bosjes links van de groep gelopen en stond gebukt over iets op de grond. Het was een groep paddenstoelen. ''Misschien kunnen we deze eten?'' ''Zijn die niet giftig?'' vroeg Donna sceptisch. Sean liep naar Leo toe met een grijns op zijn gezicht. ''Waarom probeer je er niet een? Dan weten we vanzelf of ze eetbaar zijn of niet''. Leo trok een paddenstoel uit de grond en hield die voor Sean's gezicht. ''Neem jij hem maar. Alle eer aan jou''. Kaylee rolde met haar ogen, kijkend naar de jongens die de paddenstoel heen en weer naar elkaar duwden en elkaar probeerden te vergiftigen. Ze richtte zich tot de meiden. ''Laten we maar naar die bessen gaan zoeken. Die paddenstoelen ga ik echt niet eten. Die mogen zij lekker hebben''. Melina en Donna knikten instemmend. Net toen ze op wilden splitsen om te gaan zoeken, was er een luid lawaai te horen. Het klonk als een vogel. Ze keken op om een gele vogel met een mand boven hun hoofd te zien vliegen. ''Kraa! Gabriel tot de redding!''


End file.
